A Day in a Tavern and Two Drunk Men
by Joy-chan
Summary: Miroku and Inuyasha get drunk and confess some things to Kagome and Sango.. What will they do? What will Inuyasha do when Kikyo shows up after his confession to Kagome? InuKag, M/S
1. A Day at the Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This great anime belongs to the great write Rumiko Takahashi. Okay this is my first! ^-^ Please, if you don't like it.. Be gentle with me, like I said this is my first. A few things I'd like to say before you read this story. I am a hard-core Inu/Kag fan, so if any Kikyo/Inu fans find anything offensive in here, I apologize. The "couple" parts in this story are Inu/Kag and Mir/San. Well that's all I have to say! Well I hope you like it! ^_~  
  
Prologue - Grandpa's excuses***  
  
The day started with a phone ring at the Higurashi Temple. "Higurashi Residence!! May I help you?" Grandpa asked.  
  
"Yes, may I speak to Kagome, please?" said Hojo. Grandpa smiled evilly thinking he could make something up to get Hojo to give some "presents" to get Kagome "better". After all, Hojo's "get well" gifts served well in the shrine.  
  
Beginning, Grandpa said, "She um.... fell off a roof yesterday! And broke her back! She'll be out in a while!!" He was then answered by an extremely* alarmed boy on the other side of the line. (A/N ^-^ The poor boy doesn't have a clue.)  
  
"Is she okay?! Is she in the hospital?!" "Nope, she's off somewhere."  
  
"Somewhere?" Hojo queried confused.  
  
"With her friends!" Grandpa said putting on his most persuasive voice.  
  
"But I thought she broke her back! How could she move anywhere?" "Well you see, "Grandpa said, thinking hastily of a various excuse said out, "they wanted to take her to a...a.... festival! So they carried her off there!" Grandpa sighed heavily; this was going to take a while.  
  
"Really? Where is the festival maybe I can go see her!" '  
  
Oh oh...' Grandpa thought. 'Got to think of something quick'.  
  
"Um... It's a private festival! erm... sick and injured only!" He said holding his breath hoping the boy on the other line would believe the excuse.  
  
"Oh.... I see.... Well, would you mind if I come over and give you some money and medicine to help Kagome get better?"  
  
'Mission Accomplished!' Grandpa smiled giving himself a pat on the back. "Sure!!!! Anytime!! I think today would be best!!"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Area, things were going the unchanged, as usual. Kagome took a seat next to the roaring fireplace sipping some hot water.  
  
"The search for the jewel shards is getting tougher by the day..... I mean we keep getting into trouble... "She started. 'Not to mention a crazed priestess trying to kill me.' She thought.  
  
"Aye... Ye search is more complicated now but tis your responsibility to get the jewels from whence they came.  
  
" Don't worry Kagome! "Miroku said jumping up with an immense smile plastered on his face, "You've got--- me!! And you can talk to me whenever you want about anything!! I think that room over there is a good place to talk," he said pointing over to a small, isolated room, giving her a perverted smile, "So.. you wanna talk?"  
  
Kagome slapped him hard on the face. "Pervert!"  
  
"Wha--What'd I do??? I only asked if you wanted some Miroku talk time!" Kagome shook her head and sighed.  
  
At that very moment, Inuyasha and Shippo and Sango barged through the door.  
  
"Miroku, I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"  
  
"I wasn't even touching her! I mean ----," he stopped suddenly when he noticed Sango in front of him and forgot what he was saying. "WHY HELLO THERE, PRETTY GIRL! May I say you look lovely today?"  
  
"And that outfit!!!! It's great! Why haven't you worn it yet? You look beautiful!" He said dreamy eyed.  
  
"Miroku. I wear this outfit every single day."  
  
"You do?" he said innocently, "I mean, you do! I just meant to say you look ravishing in them!!!!" Shippo looked up to Miroku with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"I'll never understand grown-ups."  
  
Shippo began to think about why Miroku always was perverted and he was broke out of his state of "thinking" when he heard a loud scream. Apparently, it was Sango. Miroku had again groped her.  
  
'Why does he always do this?' Inuyasha thought. When Shippo looked up he saw Miroku, flat on the ground rubbing on his swollen cheek.  
  
"Wha-what'd I do?"  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango screamed at him.  
  
"But.But--- I didn't do it!! It's my hands! They have a mind of their own!"  
  
"Really Miroku?" Shippo asked, "I never thought your hands had their own brains." He said, eyes wide with anticipation and curiosity.  
  
Miroku sweat dropped and put a hand on Shippo's shoulder feeling guilty all of a sudden.  
  
"Heheh. I uh..I just sometimes I can't help myself.." Shippo then looked up at him smiling.  
  
"Don't worry," Shippo replied, "at least you're no two-timer!"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Inuyasha shouted furiously.  
  
" Yea that's right, dog-boy!! Two-timer, Two-timer, Two timer!!!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Two timer Two Timer Two Timer!!!! Hah! Even I'm smarter than you dog-breath! I can tell between a walking talking clay pot and a real human girl!" (A/N Sorry Kikyo fans! ^-^ But I'm a hard core Inu/Kag fan!)  
  
"YOU LITTLE---!!" Inuyasha grasped Shippo on the tail and was just about ready to strike hard on the kitsune's head.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Stop picking on him!" Much to Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha abruptly let go of Shippo's tail and mumbled an apology to her.  
  
"You-You're Sorry? Do you have a fever or something?" She said, putting her hand on his forehead to see if he had a high temperature.  
  
"Don't you think I'm capable of being nice?" He said, anger and a bit of hurt in his voice.  
  
Kagome only smiled and said, "You just surprised me that's all."  
  
After a long period of time, Kaede, Inuyaha and the others sat idly on the tough wooden floors and were bored rigid. They had absolutely nothing to do or to converse about. The room was dead silent. Not a word was spoken. Until that is, when Miroku finally rose up in a happy voice.  
  
"Let's go to the tavern!!"  
  
Sango gave him a death look knowing that could be one of his perverted schemes.  
  
"What for?" Sango asked with a great depth of warning in her voice. Miroku gulped nervously.  
  
"Well.. I thought all of us could just go over have a few drinks and have fun!"  
  
Sango eyed him closely as if trying to read what was in his mind. He had to wait a few moments before he received an approving nod from her. The rest of the people also agreed and went off to the tavern.  
  
************  
  
"I'm not drinking." Sango said quietly to Kagome. "Neither am I." Kagome replied.  
  
"Kagome?" Shippo said, "What's Inuyasha and Miroku ordering?"  
  
"Oh. just some sake." Kagome glanced at Shippo was sat on the floor looking intently at the window. He was bored and didn't have much to do.  
  
Kagome then reached into her backpack and grabbed some markers, colored pencils, crayons, and paper for Shippo to draw with. "Here, Shippo, You can use these to draw things, like this."  
  
After teaching Shippo how to use the "contractions" she brought, Shippo sat happily drawing every idea that popped into his mind.  
  
About an hour or two later, Shippo used up all of Kagome's paper and ran up to Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kaede, and Miroku. The men were drinking and the girls were just conversing with one another. "Look Kagome! I made a story!" "Really? Here, let's take a look!."  
  
Shippo jumped up on Kagome's lap, put down a stack of papers and pointed at the little picture. "This is.. ME! And Sango! And Kiara! And You!" "KAWAII!" Sango shrieked. "It's great, Shippo!"  
  
After about an hour of Shippo's pictures he finally reached the last three.  
  
"This is a picture of Inuyasha! Two timing!" Sango and Kagome looked at Shippo shocked. "And this is a picture of that Kikyaop person."  
  
"Kikyaop?  
  
" "Yea, that weird pot lady!"  
  
".. Pot lady." Sango said bursting out into laughter. Kagome merely sat there, unsure of what to say next.  
  
Minutes later two exceedingly drunk men came running, to the table.  
  
"HEEEEYYYYY THHHHHEEERREEEE SAAAANNNGGGGOOO..." Miroku said with a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Um, hi Miroku."  
  
'Great he and Inuyasha are drunk.' She thought. 'Wait a minute maybe we can have a little fun with this.'  
  
"One minute okay Miroku?"  
  
"OOOOOKKK.." he said smiling, " I just stay here with Inu yashi.." (A/N as you can tell he is VERY DRUNK).  
  
"Kagome!" Sango said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Miroku are drunk."  
  
"Oh great." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"No wait, we can put this to our advantage.. We can make them tell us everything we want to know. Since their drunk they won't know what they're saying!"  
  
"Good Idea, Sango!."  
  
"Can I help too?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha and Miroku were singing a duet.  
  
"I WAN' TO CHINGE THE WORLD!!!! (A/N I have no idea if they know this song.but please play along? This was the only song I could think of.. ^_~)  
  
"CHINGE MY MIND!!!!" After a matter of seconds, they began to dance up on the table. "LALALALALALALALADIDDIITTTII!!"  
  
"Mommy, who are those strange men?" A little girl asked nearby, watching the duo perform.  
  
"CHINGE THE WORRRLLLDDDDD!!!!" Inuyasha and Miroku screamed out.  
  
"Don't mind the crazy men, sweetheart."  
  
"CHINNGGGGING MMMYYY MINDDDD!!"  
  
"Ehey.. Nuyashi.. Whatcha gonna sing next wit' me???" Miroku asked happily.  
  
"I dunno. " Inuyasha said grabbing a mug of water and dipping his fingers into it. Heheheheheheheh.. Water cold.. " he said giggling.  
  
"There's Miroku and there's Inuyasha." Sango said spotting them at the table.  
  
"Okay. This is gonna be fun!" Kagome said, smiling like crazy. Sango and Shippo nodded in unison.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Miroku!" Sango said at the same time.  
  
" K'gome? Kragrome! Hehehe. Preeeetttyyy... hehehe.." Inuyasha said smiling at a very confused Kagome.  
  
"Sa'go!!!!!!" Miroku screamed with a huge smile, " It's been years since I've seen you!" Miroku said jumping up, arms wide for a hug.  
  
"Uh.What are you talking about? It's only been a few minutes actually.. Anyway could you and Inuyasha answer me Kagome and Shippo some questions?" 


	2. Troubles with Being Drunk, Big Brother j...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
"So Miroku will you answer some questions for me and Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Suuuuu're. heheh. I'll always listen to my beautiful Sa'go..." Miroku replied. Sango blushed.  
  
"Beautiful Sa'go!!!" Miroku repeated getting some strange looks from the other customers in the tavern.  
  
****  
  
Then they all glanced at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? Will you answer some questions too?" They asked.  
  
"Anythin'. for my K'gome!! " He said happily. Kagome just smiled, and blushed slightly.  
  
"Okay. Miroku, why must you always grope me?" Sango asked.  
  
"Cuuuuzzzz I.. Cuuuuuzzzzz.. I.. CUZZZZZZZZZZZ I... "  
  
"Yes?" Sango asked.  
  
"CUUUZZZZZ.. I... hehehe. wha' wassss theeee quessstieon?????" All of them let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"WHY- DO- YOU- ALWAYS- GROPE- ME?"  
  
"Hehehehe.. GRAPE YOU??? I grape you because... I likes you. a lots."  
  
"What?" Sango asked shocked.  
  
"I said I likes you!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Myoga jumped out and joined in their fun.  
  
"Kagome, try Master Inuyasha." Myoga said.  
  
"YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Inuyasha yelled. "MMMMYYYY TTTUUURRRN!"  
  
All Kagome could do was let out a nervous laugh.  
  
Just then Shippo jumped on the table and yelled out  
  
"WHO ARE YOU GOING TO CHOOSE??? KAGOME OR KIKYO!"  
  
"WWWHHHAAAAA???" Inuyasha replied holding his head.  
  
"WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE????" Shippo asked again.  
  
"EHEHEHE.I chuse.. Kragrome."  
  
Myoga jumped out as if expecting that response from his master. He then bowed to Kagome.  
  
"I WILL SERVE MY LORD'S LADY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!! I BID YOU MY BLESSINGS AND WISH HAPPINESS IN THIS UNION!!" Myoga said happily. Kagome swapped Myoga, while Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"UNION? HEHEHE..KRAGROME ALWAYS."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm your going to be in a lot of trouble if I find out your lying to me!" Kagome screamed, fists clenched.  
  
"LYYYYYYYIIINNNGGG?????"  
  
"ME. CHUSE. K---KRA---GRO---ME! NOT KRACKYOU!!!"  
  
"Krackyou? Who's that?"  
  
"PPPPPPRRRIIIIEEESSSSTTTEEEESSSSSSSSS...GURDS SHAKEN JE'EL . LON' BLACK HAIR..NAME IS KR-KRACK-YOU!"  
  
"You mean, Kikyo?" Sango asked.  
  
"Kragrome? Does ya likes me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Does ya likes me?"  
  
"Um.yea.. You're a good um. friend.."  
  
"FFFFRRRRIIEEENDD???? THAT'S IT???????"  
  
"Uh. yea?" Kagome responded unsure of what to say next.  
  
"ME CHUSE KRAGROME NESTEAD OF KRACKYOU AND YOU DUN LIKES ME?" He said with sad, big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Um. I guess I do like you. but. um. your not yourself. you wouldn't be saying this if you were yourself."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"You don't like me." "ME DUN LIKE YOU? YOU CRUZAY! I ALWAYS LIKE KRAGROME!" sigh: 'I wish....' she thought.  
  
***********************  
  
"Master Sesshomaru, we must stop for the night. It's getting very dark." Jaken, the little toad frog said to his master.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin is hungry!!" A little girl said, running up to the dog-demon begging him for something to eat. Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"We can stop by at the tavern over there Rin. You may get something there. Then, we will leave."  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken burst through the door. Sesshomaru was utterly shocked with what he saw. Inuyasha was sprawled across a table with a mug of sake on his head babbling about how he liked the human girl.  
  
"INUYASHA! YOU'RE A DIGRACE TO OUR FAMILY!!" Sesshomaru said with a disgraceful look marked on his face.  
  
Kagome, Sango looked up at Sesshomaru shocked.  
  
"How'd you get here?!"  
  
"I, Sesshomaru can show anywhere I want." Inuyasha, however had a different reaction. He ran up and hugged him. (A/N In a brotherly way, people!) BIGGG BROOTTHER!"  
  
"ACK!!!! INUYASHA!!! GET..OFF.. I, LORD SESSHOMARU, WILL NOT BE TOUCHED IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM BY A HALF-BREED!!!! UGH!!!! GET OFF!!!"  
  
Inuyasha only smiled.  
  
"SESSHY.YOU WAN' TO COME PLAY QUEEEESSTIIIONS WITH KRAGROME AND SINGO?"  
  
"I, Lord of the Western Lands, do not interact with humans any---ACK!" Inuyasha grabbed his arm and led him to the table.  
  
"THESE IS.. SINGO!" He said, pointing to Kagome, having a little mix-up between his friends because of all the drinks he had.  
  
"THESE IS..MIRUKUO!" He said pointing to Shippo.  
  
"THESE IS.. KRAGROME!!!" He said pointing at a fainted Miroku.  
  
"Kragrome? Ya alright? You dun look so good."  
  
"Inuyasha.I'm right here." Kagome said, leading Inuyasha's attention away from the monk.  
  
"ACCKK! HOW'D YOU GET OVER THERE KRAGOME?" Sesshomaru looked with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"HALF-BREED, I COMMAND THAT YOU---"  
  
"AND THAT'S SHeeeeePPPUUU" He said pointing at an old man in a chair.  
  
"Um. Yes. That is very interesting. NOW, WILL YOU LET GO OF MY ARM AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE?"  
  
Rin giggled.  
  
"Fluffy-chan's brother funny. Rin go play with. um. What's their names?" She asked. Inuyasha pulled his head up and gave a proud nod.  
  
"KRAGROME, SINGO, MIROKUO, AND SSHHHEEPPUU!"  
  
"Um. Okay." Rin said running over to Kagome.  
  
"Hi! I'm Rin!"  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
"I thought it was Kragrome?" Rin said, obviously confused.  
  
Oh. he's just drunk is all." Kagome said with a smile. Minutes later, Shippo, Rin, Kagome, and Kiara were all seated playing together.  
  
"RIN! AWAY FROM MY BROTHERS WENCH!! AWAY!! SHOO! "  
  
"Wench?" Rin asked.  
  
"KRAGROME RIS NOT A WRENCH!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled, obviously insulted.  
  
"I, Sesshomaru, said she was a wench not a wrench!"  
  
"WRENCH WATCH WHAS THE DI'F'RENCE?"  
  
"BUT DON'T WORRY!!!!" Inuyasha yelled out. "I'LL ALWAYS FORGIVE YOU AND LOVE YOU OLDER BRETHER OF MINE!!!!" Sesshomaru winced.  
  
"I DO NOT REQUIRE FORGIVESS NEITHER DO I REQUIRE YOUR SICK SENSE OF "BROTHERLY LOVE". ACK!!! YOUR MORE VILE THAN I THOUGHT!! NEVER SAY THAT* WORD IN MY PRESENCE!!! EVER!! " He said prying Inuyasha's arm off his.  
  
"WENCH, What have you done to my half-breed brother?"  
  
"KRAGROME IS NOT A WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled for the hundredth time.  
  
"I didn't do anything. He drank tons of sake and then I asked him who he'd chose, me or Kikyo. And he chose me."  
  
"We should put him to bed." Kagome whispered to Sango and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Your right." Sango said. Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"I'll help you." It was true he didn't like his brother, but he didn't hate him all the way. Besides, a favor from Inuyasha could prove to be useful sometime.  
  
"Time for bed Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha got up and ran in circles with Sango, Kagome and a very annoyed Sesshomaru chasing after them.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!"  
  
"NANANANANANANA!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!" Inuyasha said, knocking over tables and chairs in the process.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" Jaken screamed.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed watched the whole gang running in circles and said, "I, Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, is spending his night, chasing after a drunk half-demon? This is torment."  
  
Sesshomaru then grabbed Inuyasha and hit him hard with the back of his sword.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "INUYASHA!" Sango said in unison. Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha on the ear and dragged him into the room.  
  
"OW.OW!!! LE-LET!! GO!! LET GO!!! YOU MEAN BIG BRETHER YOU!" Sesshomaru then plopped Inuyasha on the bed.  
  
"I know I'll regret helping him later." He sighed.  
  
"Thanks, Sesshomaru." Kagome said, eyeing him making sure he wouldn't cause any trouble. Inuyasha had fallen asleep. [A/N Nope, this isn't Kag/Sessh. She's just thanking him..^^;;]  
  
"I think it is best for me to leave." Sesshomaru said. "We shall leave, Rin, Jaken."  
  
"Okay, Bye Kagome-onee-chan!!" Rin said.  
  
********************************  
  
Well that's the end of the second chapter. ^_^  
  
Hope you liked it! Please Please Please R/R !!! 


	3. Go to sleep Already!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were put in separate rooms because when they were together, it was way too hectic to be able to do anything.  
  
"SA'GO!!! LET GO!!! HELP!! THE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN ARE ALL POSSESSED!! WAIT!! SHE'S A DEMON IN DISGUISE!! SHE'S NOT MY* SA'GO!!! SHE'S A DEMON!! SHE'S A ----"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Owww.."  
  
"I AM NOT* A DEMON, MIROKU!!! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!"  
  
"Where are my sutras??? Where's my staff?! Where's my Sa'go??!!!?"  
  
*******  
  
"HELP!!! HELP ME!!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"MY GIRL IS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha... will you stay still already?! I'm not trying to kill you!! I'm trying to get you to stay in bed!"  
  
"But I don't want to stay in bed!!! MIRUOKU!!! HELP!!!! KRAGROME IS MAD!!!!"  
  
"I'm not mad."  
  
"WAIT.YOU'RE NOT KRAGOME YOUR KRICKYOU IN DISGUISE!!!" He said, getting out of the bed.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Aggghhh!! NOW KRICKYOU HAS KRAGROMES SIT COMMAND POWER!!! HELP!!"  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. She then took all the blankets and set them on Inuyasha, making sure he wouldn't be able to get out.  
  
"KRICKYOU IS TRYING TO SUFFOCATE ME!!!"  
  
"Will you stay still and keep quiet? You're going to have a heck of a hangover in the morning.."  
  
"HAG OVER? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"  
  
"Just.go to sleep."  
  
************  
  
"SA'GO!! WHAT ARE* YOU DOING?!"  
  
"KEEP STILL!" She screamed pulling the blankets over Miroku. Miroku continued to squirm around making it difficult for her to cover him.  
  
"STAY STILL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"How long have they been in there?" Kagome asked Kaede.  
  
"Oh, about an hour or so now. Have ye placed Inuyasha to bed?"  
  
"For now, yes." Kaede nodded approvingly.  
  
Suddenly a heaving Sango came in.  
  
"Miroku.is.crazy..when.he's drunk." She said gasping for air. "I had the same problem with Inuyasha. but after sitting him a couple times, he finally calmed down."  
  
"I wish I could sit Miroku just like you can sit Inuyasha. He kept accusing me of being a demon."  
  
"Hmm.Same with Inuyasha, he kept saying that I was Kikyo in disguise and that I wasn't "his" Kagome."  
  
"Will you ask him if he meant what he said? About him choosing you and not Kikyo?" Sango asked with her eyes glued onto Kagome.  
  
"I don't know.Will you ask Miroku about what he said?"  
  
Sango shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
"Ye two should get some rest. It's going to be a long night." Kaede suggested. Kagome and Sango nodded vigorously and went to sleep.  
  
In the middle of the night, Kagome was awakened by a whimpering sound towards Inuyasha's room.  
  
"I suppose I should go and check on him." She whispered careful not to wake the others. She got up and opened the door to Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"  
  
"Ka..gome. Kr....Kikyo...... I...." "He must be having a nightmare. I'd better wake him up." "No....Kagome....Don't go....I...."  
  
'What? What's going on?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Don't go....I want you to stay...."  
  
"Inuyasha? I'm not going to go. Come on wake up it's only a dream."  
  
"I.choose.you." With that, suddenly stopped and resumed in his sleep and Kagome merely sat there.  
  
The sun set and rays of sun brightened the area. Miroku was the first to wake up.  
  
"UGH.....My head....It's...."  
  
"It hurts?" Sango said, finishing his sentence. "You were drunk last night."  
  
"I was.?"  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Was I any trouble?"  
  
"If you call screaming and yelling and squirming around trouble, I guess the answer is yes."  
  
"Heh.I didn't say anything stupid did I?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I'll ALWAYS LISTEN TO MY BEAUTIFUL SA'GO."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Uhm.No.you didn't say anything....Not at all." Sango replied.  
  
****  
  
Not long after, Inuyasha woke up.  
  
"Kagome?? Wha.WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?"  
  
"You got drunk and well. I guess that 's all I have to say."  
  
"Ugh..My head is killing me.How much did I drink?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Here drink some of this, it should help your headache." Inuyasha gratefully took the drink from Kagome and noticed that she was pale and looked like she hadn't slept all night.  
  
"Kagome..are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? I'm fine......"  
  
"You're so pale."  
  
"I'm fine. Trust me."  
  
"Why was I any trouble?"  
  
"Not any more trouble then you always are."  
  
"HEY!! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Nothing."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, feeling guilty for raising his voice.  
  
"I didn't say anything to hurt your feelings......did I?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ka..go..me.Don't.leave.I...choose.you.."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"No you haven't done anything at all."  
  
"Kagome, if I did say anything to hurt you, I'm sorry. Just remember I don't mean it when I say things like that to you."  
  
"Uhm..yea..I understand."  
  
**End of Chapter 3! Sorry it's short. ^__^  
  
Well, please please please review and tell me what you think! And my thanks to all the reviews send to me already! It really helps!! Thank you!! 


	4. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thanks for all the reviews!! Well, here's Chapter 4!! Hope you like!! Thanks for reading!! Please r/r!!  
  
****  
  
After having breakfast, the gang was back to normal. Kagome couldn't stop thinking about what Inuyasha was saying while he was asleep.  
  
'Did he really mean it? Or was he talking about Kikyo?' She thought.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Inuyasha said hastily.  
  
"We need to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel!" Inuyasha got up and was followed by Sango and Miroku. Miroku had already gotten back to normal, and as usual, had his hands in places where they shouldn't be.  
  
'Looks like he's back to normal, I think I liked what he said more when he was drunk' Sango thought sadly.  
  
"Touch me there one more time and I'll hit you with Hiraikotsu so hard you'll see stars." Sango said with a deadly tone in her voice.  
  
"Heheh.It's not my fault I can't.Hey, where's Kagome?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Kagome!! Come on!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Huh? Oh.I'm coming," she said, running up to Inuyasha as fast as her legs would carry her.  
  
"Kagome, is there something wrong? I told you, if I said anything to hurt you I don't mean it."  
  
"Yea I know." She said sadly looking anywhere but Inuyasha.  
  
'I've never seen her like this.I wonder what I said....' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Kagome," before he could finish his sentence, he heard Kagome yell out, "I sense a shard and it's approaching us very quickly!!"  
  
"Where?!"  
  
Something in the distance was indeed approaching. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Tetsuaiga ready to attack whatever came. Then, in a matter of seconds he saw the carrier of the shards. Kouga. The super fast wolf demon who always referred to Kagome as his* woman. He knew that wasn't true, because Kagome was his* not anyone elses.  
  
"Kagome," Kouga yelled happily, "Why it's so nice to see you, beautiful!" Kagome blushed and greeted him.  
  
"Hello, Kouga-kun. It's nice to see you too."  
  
'Now that hurt.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'Why does she always be so nice to him and call him* Kouga kun and  
never does anything like that for me? He kidnapped her for goodness  
sake!!! I* saved her not him!!' he thought angrily.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM KAGOME YOU STINKING WOLF!"  
  
"Hah! Make me!! Dog Turd!!" Inuyasha took out his sword, ready to slice his rival in half.  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha!! Kouga-kun is our friend!" Kagome yelled pulling his hand away from the Tetsuaiga. Kouga smirked with a winning smile on his face and winked at Kagome.  
  
"Of course!! Anything for you Kagome!!  
  
"This mangy mutt isn't going to get in between our* relationship now will he?"  
  
'Err. Here we go again. Why do these things always happen to me? I don't like you Kouga.Not that way at least.' She thought.  
  
"Err. um.sure thing Kouga!" Kagome said laughing nervously.  
  
"RELATIONSHIP?!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"SINCE WHEN DID YOU AND KAGOME HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!!? SHE ISN'T YOURS!!!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I beg you, calm down" Miroku said, trying to be the peacemaker among the two adversaries.  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. KOUGA SHE ISN'T YOUR WOMAN!!"  
  
"Then who's woman is SHE?! YOURS?!"  
  
'YES!! SHE'S MINE!! ALWAYS HAS BEEN ALWAYS WILL BE!!' He thought angrily.  
  
"I thought your woman was that dead priestess person!!!" Kouga yelled"  
  
'Oh yeah.Ugh!' He thought. "Uh. What's your point?"  
  
"My point is that she isn't your woman!! SHE'S MINE!!"  
  
'I've had just about enough talking to this stinking wolf.' He thought again.  
  
"Why would she like you anyway?" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"I HEARD THAT MUTT! WHY WOULD SHE LIKE SOME STINKING HALF BREED LIKE YOU?!" Now that hit Inuyasha hard.  
  
'Kagome doesn't think that.Does she? I.She said it didn't matter whether I was human or demon it's inside that counts..Or was she.'  
  
After that, everything went silent. Everyone knew how tense Inuyasha would get when anyone called him a half breed. 'This could lead to some serious trouble.' They all thought. Inuyasha had an unreadable look on his face and he was staring sadly at the ground.  
  
"Is that what you all think of me? A half breed..that's it?" Suddenly ill memories flooded into Inuyasha's mind.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
Inuyasha sat on the green luscious grass and spotted a bunch of children his age playing with a ball.  
  
"Can I play?" He asked shyly.  
  
"Eww! Half-Breed!" yelled a child.  
  
"NO WAY!! HUMANS* ONLY!" yelled another. "Let's go play somewhere else. Away* from half-breeds like you!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'My whole life I've been ridiculed at for being different. My whole life no one really accepted me for who I was. My friends do. or do they?? Have they just been playing me for a fool to help them collect the sacred jewel shards??' He thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know we don't think that." Kagome said trying to comfort him. Inuyasha backed away from her and refused to look into her eyes.  
  
"I.....I need to be alone for now." With that, Inuyasha excused himself to the forest ahead.  
  
"Nice work Kouga!!" Sango said angrily.  
  
"Look what you did!" Shippo said glaring at the wolf demon, "You hurt his feelings!!!" he said with a childish tone to his voice.  
  
"I understand that you are not fond of Inuyasha and that he is not fond of you. But do you not think you could have been less harsh with your convictions?" Miroku asked just as annoyed as the others.  
  
"I think you'd better leave Kouga." Kagome said barely even looking at him.  
  
"But."  
  
"Kouga.please."  
  
"Alright Kagome, I'm sorry if I hurt you." With that, he hurried on back to his tribe.  
  
'I wonder how Inuyasha is.' Kagome said, running the direction that Inuyasha took.  
  
_________________________________________________________ Well end of Chapter 4! ^___^ Please Please Please Please Review!! It really helps!! Thank you!! 


	5. Shippo's Suggestion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Same as last. Thanks for the reviews!! Please I ask that you keep reviewing!!!! Please!! It really really really helps!!  
  
**************************  
  
"If that's the way they wanna act then FINE with ME!!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "I've been such a fool!!!"  
  
'I smell Kagome's scent, she's nearby.' He thought, walking deeper and deeper into the murky forest.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where are you? Inuyasha?? Inuyasha??" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
'Where is he?' She thought frantically. She flashed down the forest and searched for him. Finally after a long and desperate run, she found him.  
  
"Inuyasha," She said breathing heavily, "Don't believe what Kouga said.....It wasn't true, it......."  
  
"It was true wasn't it? I am just a half-breed." Inuyasha replied, cutting her off before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Inuyasha, your more than that."  
  
He scoffed at her response and proceeded in walking away from her.  
  
"Oh really? If I am more than that, why are you so quick to agree that you belong to Kouga?"  
  
"Wha......What do you mean??"  
  
"Why is it that you're always so nice to him and never to me?"  
  
"What? I haven't done anything to you."  
  
"That's what I mean!! You never do anything to show that you aren't his woman!! You stand there and blush and sometimes agree even and you NEVER do anything.AT ALL!!! Not even when I try to help!!! YOU STAND THERE!"  
  
'Why is he getting so tense about me being Kouga's woman?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Inuyasha....I....you know I'm not his woman.....I.....what does it matter to you anyway? You've got Kikyo." She said with an extreme sense of helplessness in her voice.  
  
"KIKYO, KIKYO EVERYTHING'S ABOUT KIKYO. What does KIKYO have to do with this? This is about YOU not doing anything about-"  
  
This was just about all Kagome could stand.  
  
"And what if I do just stand there?! What DO YOU CARE who's woman I am?! You're so occupied with the jewel and KIKYO that you don't even have time to notice that I sacrifice everything to BE HERE!!"  
  
Inuyasha took a step back, somewhat surprised of Kagome's outburst. He was about to yell something out when he saw a tear trickle down her face.  
  
'She's crying?! What did I do now?! I'm so sorry Kagome!!' He thought hastily.  
  
"Wait.don't cry."  
  
"The only reason you keep me around is because of the sacred jewel shards.....isn't it?"  
  
"I......."  
  
'That's not true!! I keep you around because I CARE for you!' He thought.  
  
"You mean a lot to me, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. We don't care whether you're demon or human or half. It doesn't matter to us. Go and see them they're really worried about you."  
  
"Kagome I....."  
  
"I'm going back to the camp. I hope to see you there." She said leaving Inuyasha in the forest alone.  
  
****************  
  
"How'd things go Kagome?" Sango asked, as Miroku fed the fire.  
  
"Um. I.Okay.I guess."  
  
'I am such a bad lier.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Oh? Why isn't he back? You know.I can tell you're lying." Sango replied, raising a brow to look at Kagome who now had her back turned on her friends to set up her sleeping bag.  
  
'Busted.' Kagome thought grimly.  
  
"Okay.So maybe things didn't go so well. But it wasn't about you guys.It was about me.So, you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"What'd he do?" Sango asked curiously, wondering why her friend had such a cheerless face on.  
  
"Nothing......"  
  
For a minute, Sango just eyed Kagome, then sighed and commenced to stare intently on the fire. She understood that Kagome didn't desire to converse about it right now, and she decided to respect her decision.  
  
"Sango, I'm going to go for a dip in the hot spring."  
  
"Alright." Sango agreed knocking Miroku down.  
  
"What?" He asked with mock innocence.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"I merely wanted to accompany Kagome and check whether she was okay. My intentions were indeed, honorable. Right Kagome?," looking up, he noticed she wasn't there, "Uh.....heheh.....I knew that.....I was just....er.....reflexes."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Minutes later, Inuyasha appeared on the scene. All eyes reverted on him and he looked at them as if they were crazy.  
  
"What." He demanded in a rather miffed tone.  
  
"What did you do to Kagome now?" Sango asked just as annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She came back rather depressed, I'd like to know what is it you did to her."  
  
"I.....haven't done anything! I was just telling her that she should stand up for herself when she saw Kouga!"  
  
'Oh.and I also told her that Kikyo had nothing to do with this....But.....I don't think it's safe to tell Sango that right now.' He notioned.  
  
"You let your jealousy hurt her again, didn't you?"  
  
"NO! I'M NOT* JEALOUS!"  
  
'Yes you are.' His conscious nagged him. 'You know it.'  
  
"And you probably had an outburst about how she didn't say anything when Kouga showed up and I'm guessing you had a couple words about Kikyo?" Sango said with a great deal of warning in her voice.  
  
She looked up, noticing that Inuyasha wasn't answering.  
  
"Well? YOU DID. DIDN'T YOU?"  
  
'Come on. Fess up. Be a man! You know you like her!! What are you afraid of a girl?' said a voice in his mind. 'HECK NO!! WHY WOULD I* BE AFRAID OF HER?!' yelled another.  
  
"Darn voices in my head." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I did!! Okay!! I got mad about Kouga, I said some things about Kikyo and I am the reason Kagome is like that!! Happy?! There!!!! Satisfied?!!! I didn't mean it though!! I hate it when she cries!! I hate it when........"  
  
"She was crying?" Miroku asked surprised that Inuyasha had gone that far.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! I WOULD NEVER MAKE KAGOME CRY!!! SHE.....SHE MEANS A LOT TO ME!!"  
  
"A lot of jewel shards that is......" Shippo muttered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BRAT?"  
  
"Sometimes.I wonder why Kagome puts up with everything you put her through and doesn't sit you a couple times to get something into your head."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW LITTLE FOX!"  
  
"Hmmm..it's so obvious you like her. Why not do something nice for a change?" He suggested.  
  
"Nice.?"  
  
'Hmm..I hate to admit it. But that brat does have a good point.' He thought.  
  
"Yea!! Do that!!" Sango said jumping up with excitement. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"I.I never said I liked her!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, even a little kid like me can see that simply." Shippo said.  
  
"But........"  
  
"All of us know." Miroku replied,  
  
"The problem is..what about Kikyo?"  
  
"I'll deal with that myself." Inuyasha said a matter of factly.  
  
'I..loved Kikyo once.but.' Inuyasha popped out of his state of thinking when he noticed one person was missing.  
  
"Where's Kagome?!" He asked jumping up, thinking she was in danger. "Calm down, lover boy, she went off to the hotspring." Miroku said dreamily.  
  
"Miroku...." Inuyasha warned closing his hand into a fist.  
  
*gulp*  
  
"I was only thinking about how nice that hotspring must be about now!! Hehehe!!"  
  
********  
  
Kagome was done with her bath and went out and put on her clothes. "Why does he always act like that?" Kagome whispered. Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes.  
  
'SOMEONE'S HERE!' She thought frantically, grabbing her arrows, aiming at the bush.  
  
'Ready.Aim..'  
  
Just then, dog ears popped out of the leaves, and out came Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh.Hi?"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Heheh! Done with Chapter 5! Like? I hope so.. ^______^  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Please I beg you!! Review!! *gets down on knees* PLEASE! I mean it they really help!! Chapter 6 on the way!! I'll add humor! ^_____^ and. fluff! I'll try to make it by this week.. So please..REVIEW!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!! 


	6. Odd Behaviors

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Hi Hi Hi!!! Thank for the reviews!! Please continue review!! ^___^ PLEASE!! PLEASE!! Well..here's Chapter 6! Hope you like!!  
  
*******************  
  
"Uh.hi???"  
  
Kagome sighed and put down her bow. "What were you doing? I could have shot you."  
  
"I uh...I just wanted to um.apologize."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uh.Yea. I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings I wouldn't do that anyway."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Do you believe me?" He asked excited to see what her response was going to be.  
  
"Um.yea, I guess.."  
  
'She doesn't.' He thought.  
  
"I promise I'll make it up to you!!"  
  
'I swear Kagome I will.' He thought.  
  
"Apology Accepted..."  
  
"Do you wanna go back to the camp?"  
  
"Uh, sure..."  
  
*********************  
  
"Okay.How do you think Inuyasha's doing?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I hope he's doing well." Miroku said, his eyes occupied on Sango.  
  
"He'll be okay."  
  
'After all Kagome feels the same for him.' Sango thought a matter of factly.  
  
"Well he always ends up saying something wrong in the end.." Shippo muttered.  
  
"That may be true but Kagome-------" she looked up and noticed Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh.Hi! Kagome!! Um.How are you doing?"  
  
"What were you saying? Uh....about me??"  
  
"You? I never said anything about you I meant........." She looked up at Inuyasha who was staring at her with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Um..I was talking about Catome!!"  
  
"Catome?"  
  
"Uh....yea...she was a childhood friend of mine.....Right, um, Miroku?" She said elbowing him to give him the idea about what she was talking about.  
  
"Yes! Of course!! Uh....Childhood Friend! Very......Interesting! Um...Yes! Now if you excuse me, I need to get back to drinking my tea."  
  
Kagome looked at them oddly for some time, shrugged and sat down next to them.  
  
They sat down on the log and silence filled the air. No one had said anything for the past ten minutes and things were getting rather tiresome. Sango then eyed Inuyasha, signaling him to say something to Kagome. Inuyasha understood what she meant and began to talk, following Shippo's earlier plan to be nice to her.  
  
"So Kagome," he said starting a conversation,  
  
"Uh.....How's your life in the future?"  
  
"Um.Okay.I guess." Sango let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
'Inuyasha sure isn't good with this kind of talk.' She thought grimly.  
  
'This is getting anywhere.' Shippo thought.  
  
"How about your family?" Inuyasha continued.  
  
"Um...My mom and my grandpa are doing fine.I guess. and Sota.well let's just say he REALLY wants to see his role model. You know who that is right?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Yea I---"  
  
"NOPE! I DON'T KNOW!" Miroku said happily butting into their conversation.  
  
'WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THIS TIME TO TALK TO KAGOME MIROKU?' Inuyasha thought angrily. Sango then jabbed in on his side, HARD.  
  
Miroku then coughed hard and grabbed his now aching side.  
  
"WHY SANGO!! WHAT DID I DO?!" Sango glared at him. Miroku could have sworn he saw flames in her eyes.  
  
'Oh yea.The plan' Miroku thought all of a sudden.  
  
"Um, Miroku? Are you okay?" Kagome asked worried about Miroku's strange behavior.  
  
"Thank you Kagome-sama. I'm fine. I assure you. I am quite well."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm sure! I need to finish my tea, so uh.Inuyasha you were saying?"  
  
'Great now I have no idea what to say..' Inuyasha thought hastily.  
  
"Um.Yea so how's your friends?"  
  
"Oh they're great! Hojo's been real nice to me and he's been leaving presents for me every so often."  
  
Shippo ran behind Inuyasha ready to stop anything that would happen.  
  
"HOBO?! I ---"  
  
'Now's my chance.' Shippo thought with a malevolent smile on his face. Right when Inuyasha yelled he tickled Inuyasha on that one spot where he had found a couple days ago.  
  
"HOBO!! THAT- hahahahahahahahahah!!!!" He yelled having a fit of giggles.  
  
"I.hahah..uh.hehehe." Inuyasha said, his face crimson.  
  
'SHIPPO YOU JERK!!' He thought angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha, you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh.yea."  
  
"You were saying? About Ho-jo?"  
  
"Uh.I LOVE THAT GUY!! HE'S SUCH AN ASS- err...ASS.. STYLISH PERSON!" Sango sighed and shook her head. Poor Inuyasha was doing his best to stay nice to Kagome.  
  
"Um.I never really noticed that about him..." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha oddly. "Uh...yeah...it just um..came out..."  
  
"Um.Okay."  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 6!! Hope you like!! Sorry it's so short but I'm almost done with Chapter 7 so.I'll put that in maybe sometime tonight.?? ^______^  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! *begs* PLEASE? Thanks to all the reviews so far.. And I took some advice I received. Um.. *looks up at story* is that okay?" ^_~  
  
Uh...I hope it is... PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!! 


	7. Morning Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Please Review!! Hope you like this chapter! And thanks for reading my story!! I appreciate it!!  
  
"I think we should get some rest right now...It's getting late." Miroku suggested scooting closer and closer to Sango.  
  
"Yea, it's *smack* getting really *smack* late!" She agreed.  
  
"Yes, I guess your right." Kagome said, getting up to walk to her sleeping bag.  
  
'It's been a long day.' She thought sleepily.  
  
'But I don't wanna sleep I still wanna talk to you.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Well, I'm not one to disagree. Good-night Shippo, Sango, Miroku. Good night Kagome."  
  
"Goodnight." They answered.  
  
*******************  
  
Later during that night, Sango woke up because of a certain someone who was a little too close to her. "He's such a pervert." She whispered, staring at Miroku.  
  
*** Flashback ****  
  
"WHY-DO-YOU-ALWAYS-GROPE-ME?" Sango said.  
  
"I LIKES YOU!!" yelled a drunk Miroku.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I likes you!!"  
  
**** End Flashback ***  
  
"Ugh.All those darn memories." Sango said angrily.  
  
"What memories?" Miroku asked innocently waking up from his light sleep.  
  
"Nothing...I was just thinking about something that happened a couple days back, that's all."  
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Miroku asked suddenly worried about Sango's behavior.  
  
'Yes, but not with you.....You'd think I was crazy.' She thought.  
  
"No, it's alright."  
  
"You sure?" Sango nodded and looked towards Kagome.  
  
"Do you think the plan's gonna work?" She asked her voice in hushed tones.  
  
"I think it will, after all Inuyasha and Kagome just need a little push in that direction and well.who knows."  
  
Sango averted her eyes back to Kagome once again, and then to Inuyasha.  
  
"What about Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"What is he going to do about her?? If he chooses Kagome that is."  
  
"I haven't a clue Sango. But I do know he cares for Kagome..but the same is also true for Kikyo. I pity him, he has such a complicated life."  
  
"I do too, but...I don't think it's fair that he does that to Kagome."  
  
"Does what?"  
  
"Well, two time. I mean, one minute he's off telling Kikyo how much he loves her and then he doesn't let Kagome near any person, opposite her gender."  
  
"True. In your opinion, what do you think will happen?"  
  
"Happen?"  
  
"Who do you think he'll choose?"  
  
"I have no idea. Hopefully, he chooses Kagome...She doesn't deserve to go through all that."  
  
"Yes, but---"  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Shippo asked, now fully awake.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Go back to sleep now."  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"Go to sleep?"  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"What..?"  
  
"Move it."  
  
"WHAT WAS IT?!" Miroku and Sango jumped and then glared at the little fox.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently, giving them an innocent smile.  
  
"SHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Do you want them to wake up or something? Keep your voice down.."  
  
"But."  
  
"We were talking about Inuyasha's complex relationship." Miroku explained.  
  
"Re..lationship??" Shippo asked, very interested in what was going on.  
  
"Yes, you know, how he loves both Kikyo and Kagome?"  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Er..Um. Go to sleep."  
  
"Mom and Dad used to always tell me to try and love the people around me."  
  
"Uh.not that* kind of love." Sango said uncomfortably.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Forget it. Go to sleep I'll explain it when your older," Miroku said smiling, "and then we can talk, man to man."  
  
*slap*  
  
"What? What I say?" Sango sighed and just grumbled something about 'houshi's being idiots and how annoying their gropes were' as she went back to sleep.  
  
"Miroku?" Shippo asked, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What are gropes again?"  
  
************************  
  
The sun rose and Inuyasha was the first to wake up. His first instincts were to get up, run to Kagome and tell he to make him some ramen. But he remembered about the plan.  
  
"Ugh this is really starting to get hard now.." He said, annoyed.  
  
He sighed and walked towards Kagome huge yellow backpack.  
  
"Darn.How does she carry this thing everywhere?"  
  
He then began his search for the ramen.  
  
"Hmmm.nope not that, nope not that, not this either... How many books and clothes and ink does a girl.hey what's that?"  
  
He picked up the foreign object in the shape of a heart and held it in his hands. (A/N It's a locket.) He held it up to his nose, but it had no scent.  
  
'Hm..' He took his hands and opened a little lock on the side of the locket. Inside, was a picture of him, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kagome.  
  
"HEY THAT GUY LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!! HEY THAT IS ME!!" Inuyasha said out wildly.  
  
"Hmmm.." Kagome moaned, turning in her sleep.  
  
'Gotta be careful not to wake her.' Inuyasha thought. He looked at the picture one last time and placed it back in the bag.  
  
"Ah! Here it is!" Inuyasha said, smiling with a proud nod.  
  
"I found THE ramen." He said commending himself.  
  
"Now to find those odd things Kagome uses to cook."  
  
After about ten minutes of rustling through the bag he found what he was looking for.  
  
*Directions: Add two cups of water. Add the packet of flavor in. Then add the noodles. Mix Well. (A/N I forgot the directions. ^__^ Sorry If I missed any) *  
  
"What the heck is this?" Inuyasha said flipping the paper in different directions before tossing it behind him.  
  
He took the pot and put the ramen in and turned on a fire with the "magical fire sticks." Since he didn't add the water, the ramen started to burn and it had a horrible scent to it.  
  
'My nose.The stench.' Inuyasha thought wildly.  
  
"OWWW!" He yelped as he burned his hand from the "cooking" ramen.  
  
"Damn these odd contraptions!!"  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled at him and went straight to the now fiery ramen and put it out with water.  
  
"Sorry.I don't know how to use those..pot things." Inuyasha said, facing Kagome.  
  
"That's okay. You just add water like this. Then you turn this on." Kagome said simply.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said still holding his hand from the burn he received earlier.  
  
"Here let me take a look at that. I'll put a bit of medicine on it, okay?"  
  
"It's okay, I don't really need---"  
  
'Be nice, don't brag about how 'strong' you are' his mind nagged him.  
  
'Yea you know you want her to put some on anyway.' Said another voice.  
  
'WILL YOU SHUT UP!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!' Inuyasha screamed mentally.  
  
'I can't, I'm you.'  
  
"Inuyasha? It's done. I added the medicine on. It shouldn't hurt now."  
  
'Now look what you did, you made me miss what she did, you jerk.'  
  
'WHO ARE YOU CALLING A JERK?' Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
"Stupid voices.." He muttered.  
  
"Uh.Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Thanks Kagome! I really appreciate it! "  
  
"The ramen's ready."  
  
"Great!! Thanks Kagome!" He said downing the cup a few seconds.  
  
'Why is he acting so odd.?' Kagome thought. 'Why didn't he just wake me up as usual?'  
  
"Morning everyone!!" Miroku said happily.  
  
"Morning!" Kagome smiled waving at him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Sango.hey wake up! Breakfast is ready! " Miroku said pulling the sheets off her.  
  
Sango was mumbling something odd in her sleep. Something about perverted guys.  
  
Miroku, unfortunately, didn't hear her and proceeded in pulling off the sheets to wake her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE DOING YOU PERVERT!!!!!"  
  
*SMACK* *SLAP* *SMACK*  
  
A now unconscious Miroku had fallen to the ground.  
  
"Uh..Sango???" Kagome said, looking at Miroku who was now unconscious from that she gave him.  
  
"He just wanted to tell you breakfast was ready."  
  
****************  
  
Well end of Chapter 7! I promise I'll add some humor in Chap 8. I was gonna do it now, but it's late and I still haven't finished my assignments. ^___^  
  
I took the advice I got from the reviewers. I hope I did it right . Is that format okay? I hope it is!! Thanks for all the tips!! It's really appreciate it!!!  
  
Well thanks for reading my story! AND PLEASE..KEEP REVIEWING!! I REALLY REALLY REALLY WOULD APPRIECIATE IT! 


	8. Feelings Awakened

Disclaimer: Hi!! So.did you like the 7th Chapter? I really hope so. Thanks for all the reviews and advice! I have* 30 reviews ***does a dance*** Thanks But please don't stop reviewing!! Please Please PLEASE!!  
  
"Uh.. Sango? He just wanted to tell you that breakfast was ready."  
  
"Oh. He was?" Sango replied, oblivious to any she did earlier. She yawned and looked down at Miroku and shook her head. "Perverts.."  
  
"Um.Do you want to eat now, Sango?" Kagome asked a bit frightened by the demon exterminator's actions. 'You'd think I'd get used to her daily scruples with Miroku.' She thought.  
  
"Sure." She replied the pancakes Kagome had prepared while she was asleep. She looked over at a big black bulge on the ground that was once a pack of ramen and raised a brow at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked in unison.  
  
"What is that?" Sango said, pointing at the black pile of stench.  
  
"That's ramen," Kagome replied, "At least..it was Ramen."  
  
"What happened to it?"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha cooked it..at least.tried too." She explained.  
  
Inuyasha blushed crimson. 'Darn this IS embarrassing..' He thought looking over at the two giggling girls. 'It's like she's after me.Does Kagome hate me or something?' He thought.  
  
"Well, you should never trust a dog to cook." Sango said cocking her head towards Inuyasha, stifling a laugh.  
Kagome laughed along with her and then looked to Inuyasha. "Actually I think it was sweet of Inuyasha to do that."  
  
'What did she just say?' Inuyasha thought. 'OH YEAH! SHE LIKES ME!! GO ME!! GO ME!! WHO'S THE MAN?? WHO'S THE MAN!!' He thought happily feeling the urge to jump up and down.  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome and decided to continue their conversation. "Oh.Inuyasha, sweet?"  
  
Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha and turned to Sango. "Yes actually.. He was very sweet to have done that."  
  
Since her back was turned to Inuyasha, he began to jump up and down trying to do a victory dance behind Kagome's back without her noticing it. He was smiling like crazy and jumped up and threw his hands up into the air making silent cheers with his hands and mouth.  
  
Sango was sitting in front of Kagome and began to chuckle at Inuyasha's behavior. 'He's so happy.' Sango thought smiling to herself.  
  
"What's so funny, Sango?" Kagome asked rather confused.  
  
"Oh..hehe...nothing..heheh." She said trying to control herself.  
  
Kagome looked at her oddly and turned to Inuyasha. Thanks to his amazing speed he was able to sit down without her noticing he was ever doing his "dance."  
  
"Hmm.." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha who was whistling innocently staring up at the sky.  
  
"Something wrong, Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha then stopped himself and put his hand over his mouth.  
  
'OH..SHOOT! BLEW IT!' He thought to himself.  
  
"Kagome..chan?" Kagome said, looking at him for some time. Then blushing at the endearment of the name. (A/N just for people who don't know -chan can be used between girl friends and boy friends or.you know what I mean)  
  
"Uhm.I uh.er."  
  
'Yes, now's your chance Inuyasha!' Sango thought giving him some signs to tell her. Inuyasha became very nervous at that moment.  
  
"UH..HEHHEH.UM..ER.I."  
  
Sango slapped her hand. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' She thought.  
  
"I.."  
  
"AAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Miroku screamed drenched in sweat. He had just come out of unconsciousness and he was confused as ever.  
  
"SANGO!! I HAD THE MOST HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!! I WAS WAKING YOU UP TO TELL YOU THERE WAS BREAKFAST AND THEN WHAM! SOMETHING HIT ME AND I FELL!!!" He yelled with a big black bruise on his face.  
  
"What.what happened?"  
  
"Uh.You slipped.and fell on my fist." Sango replied.  
  
"Oh.Phew. I thought you knocked me unconscious there.." He said, wondering why Kagome and Inuyasha were looking at him like he interrupted something important.  
  
"Um.was it something I said?" Miroku asked looking at the two.  
  
"Oh no.Nothing at all Miroku." Inuyasha replied making a silent 'Thank you' to the monk who just saved him from revealing his feelings to Kagome.  
  
'I do want to tell her my feelings.but the time isn't right yet.I don't think she even likes me.. as of now.' Inuyasha thought, never shifting his eyes from Kagome.  
  
'Did he actually call me that? Or did I just imagine it?' Kagome thought walking ahead to the path.  
  
"Come on Shippo, Miroku, Sango, we going!"  
  
******************************************  
"Sango, you're looking marvelous today." Miroku commented as they walked down the path.  
  
"Don't...even...think... about... it.." She said signaling Kirara to come closer.  
  
"WHY SANGO! Have you not a wit of faith in me?"  
  
Sango 'hmphed' and walked away. "WAIT! SANGO!"  
  
Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and smiled.  
  
"HEY KAGOME!"  
  
"Um.Hi!" Kagome answered confused by his happy face.  
  
"How you doing? You wanna take a break or something?"  
  
"Um.No that's all right.. We need to find the shards." She said eyeing him very closely laughing a bit.  
  
"Well if you need a break just tell me and I'll be glad too!" Inuyasha said smiling and continuing a conversation with her.  
  
" Heh. You need a break. You're working too much!" Inuyasha said looking down into her eyes.  
  
"Um, that's okay. If anyone needs a break it's you."  
  
"Nah! I make things too tough for you. Being stubborn and nagging at you. I'm sorry. It's just..looking for the jewel gets too me sometimes."  
  
'Why is he acting like this? Is he.going to send me back to my time because he thinks I'm in danger again?' Kagome thought, scanning him from head to toe.  
  
"Inuyasha..whatever it is you're doing..I'm not going back to be all safe at home. And I assure you if you do shove me in that well, I have ways of coming back this time."  
  
'It's true I keep a jewel shard in my room just in case.' Kagome thought smiling to herself.  
  
"No it's nothing like that, I just like talking to you that's all." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Oh.. Um.. I see."  
  
"How bout from now on..we talk?"  
  
"Talk?"  
  
"Talk. You know act like friends.. Talk to each other about things we like, things that bother us. you know what I mean.What you always told me we should do."  
  
'He.wants..to do that?' Kagome thought shocked.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said jumping up happily smiling at him.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" He asked glad that he was able to make her happy.  
  
"Um.so what's your favorite color?"  
  
Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off Kagome and didn't look ahead on the road.  
  
"Well I like the color re-------AAHHHHHH!" He screamed, falling into a lake. "AGH!!"  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked running towards him.  
  
"Water..Hate being wet.freakin' water.. ***mumble mumble*** wet." He said coming out of the lake and drying himself.  
  
Miroku was busy laughing at the incident. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!!!! INUYAHSA FELL INTO THE LAKE!! WHO WOULD OF THOUGHT? THE GREAT INUYASHA!! HAHAAH-----"  
  
Inuyasha then grabbed him by his cloak.  
  
"Ehehehhehh.eh..ehhe.. heh? Funny.wasn't it?" Miroku squeaked afraid of the evil look on Inuyasha's dripping face.  
  
"LAUGH AT THIS!!" With that, he threw the poor monk into the water with a firm throw.  
  
"What did I ever do?" asked the dripping wet monk, now drying his cloaks of the muddy water.  
  
Shippo shook his head. "You'll never learn."  
  
"WHAT? WHAT I DO?"  
  
*************************************  
"Inuyasha.you okay?" Kagome asked. Miroku and Sango had gone off to hunt for some food, and Shippo, well he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I'm fine. Thanks for the concern." He said, trying to sound as nice as he could. "Okay.You sure? Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"I never want to leave." He responded avoiding Kagome's glance. "Do you.have to go to your world.to take those teeeests?" He asked sadly.  
  
"Um.They're 'tests' and no, I don't have to go back for those. My mom wants me to be home for the weekend because it's a holiday."  
  
Even though Inuyasha had no idea what a holiday was, he still understood she needed to leave.  
  
"Oh.You can go now if you want.. You can do what you want." He said sadly.  
  
***********************************  
"When do you think we should go back? We need to give them enough time to talk." Sango said sitting down on a boulder twice her size.  
  
"I don't know.." Miroku replied. "Sango, do you hate me?" (A/N is this okay for fluff? I don't really write fluff too much but I was asked to so.if this isn't too good, please, bear with me.)  
  
"Why would I hate you?" Sango asked very surprised that Miroku would think that.  
  
"I'm sorry if I act so perverted.It's just.it comes natural to me."  
  
"Heh. Is that supposed to be a joke?" Sango asked looking up at him.  
  
"Not really. More of a statement. So you don't hate me?"  
  
"Miroku. I could never hate you." Sango replied.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sango smiled and grabbed his hand to assure him. "Really."  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo was in the bushes looking at them.  
  
'EWWW..They're starting to talk all weird now.' Shippo thought.  
  
Miroku leaned down and gave Sango a light kiss on the cheek leaving Sango blushing hard.  
  
"EEEEWWWW!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MIROKU?!" Shippo said running in between them.  
  
"YOU TOUCHED HER FACE!! EWWWWW!! YOUR NASTY!!! YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME!! WHAT KIND OF A ROLE MODEL ARE YOU?!"  
  
"Shippo I----"  
  
"EEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I-----"  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"  
  
"Shippo--------"  
  
"YUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!"  
  
"Silence! Shippo, I was merely giving her a friendly----------"  
  
"Are you okay Sango? Did he do anything to you?"  
  
"Uh.No not really."  
  
"What he do? Did he get fresh with you?"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at Shippo with shock written all over their faces.  
  
"I don't know what that means..can you tell me?? I've heard that expression a lot."  
  
Miroku and Sango merely stared at him.  
  
"Uh.we."  
*********************************************************  
Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha were still talking.  
  
"So.you need to leave?" Inuyasha said, trying to fight the hurt in his voice.  
  
"Just for a couple weeks." She responded sadly not wanting to part either.  
  
'I DON'T THINK I'LL MAKE IT WITHOUT YOU.' Inuyasha thought desperately.  
  
"You know, you can come too!" Kagome said happily hoping he would agree.  
  
"You---You would?" Inuyasha replied unable to show his happiness at that moment.  
  
"YES! PLEASE!"  
  
"Sure! But, we have to take a month off jewel shard hunting."  
  
"Heh.. I'd rather be with you than get some jewels.."  
  
"You.. You would?"  
********************  
END OF CHAPTER 8!! In case your wondering, Sango and Miroku still haven't admitted their feelings.Miroku merely gave Sango a little peck on the cheek. And as you can tell..Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is still growing..  
  
Was it okay? Was the fluff okay? ^_^ Was the humor parts okay? Should I continue? ^_~  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
PLEASE!!  
  
My story still has sort of a long way to go. Is that okay? ^____^  
  
Please don't ditch my story!! I promise I'll make it worth it.  
  
PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ MY STORY.AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! AND THANKS FOR EVERYTHING I'VE RECEIVED SO FAR!! 


	9. Arguments

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Hi.....50 reviews!! Yay! Please continue reviewing!!! How do you like the story so far?? Do you mind if I still have sort of long ways to go? I promise I'll update every week!! ^__^ Well on with the story!! Enjoy!! And please.R/R!!! Oh forgot one thing! I'd like to remind you that this is a Kag/Inu Mir/San Fic!! You probably already knew that but just wanted to remind you! Well that's all! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR!!!  
  
"So...you're going to....Kagome's time?" Sango asked completely shocked with what he said.  
  
"Yes.something wrong with it?" He asked rather irritated.  
  
Sango looked at him and didn't answer. "What about the shards?"  
  
"What about them?" He asked forcefully as if trying to convince Miroku and Sango that was really was going with Kagome.  
  
Miroku threw his hands up as if trying to convince Inuyasha he wasn't telling him he couldn't go. "Hey, hey hey!! I merely wanted to ask you what you were going to do with the shards.... Going to Kagome's time is your business and you are free to do what you want.  
  
"Why is everyone talking about the shards? Kagome needs a break anyway." Inuyasha said, feeling that it was a perfectly good reason to go back.  
  
"And exactly how long is this..break?" Sango asked raising a brow at Inuyasha, her eyes screaming for an answer.  
  
"Uh..a couple weeks.... I think. Right, Kagome?" He asked avoiding everyone's gaze.  
  
"Yea, it's the holidays over there and my mom kind of wants me to stay there at that time of the year."  
  
"Oh." Sango replied nodding. "So, Miroku and I will just continue on to find the shards without you two. You guys can just catch up to us whenever you're done with your vacation."  
  
"Uh.yea I guess." Kagome said rather uncomfortably.  
  
"But why is Inuyasha going?" Shippo asked.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha then glanced back at each other, then back to Shippo. "Uh.. Well. you see.. Uhm.."  
  
"Uhm.Kagome needs a vacation..and I just thought I'd join her!" Inuyasha said trying to convince the little kitsune. (A/N for anyone doesn't know kitsune means fox)  
  
"Yea right." Shippo said sarcastically. "You just want to be with Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha's face was as red as his kimono at that second. 'WHY THAT LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!! HE'S GONNA REGRET THIS!! I'LL HIT HIM SO HARD!!!' Inuyasha thought angrily, with clenched fists.  
  
Sango, noticing Inuyasha's anger, then explained to Shippo that he was merely going on a vacation with Kagome.  
  
"HEH!" Shippo answered. "VACATION? Kagome, are you and Inuyasha going to take some walks when you get to your world?" Shippo asked staring at Kagome.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"YOU SEE!" Shippo cried, pointing at Sango and Miroku. "I* WAS RIGHT!"  
  
"Right about what, you brat?" Inuyasha asked. If the little kitsune wasn't one of his friends right now, he probably already had beat him up and not put up with any of this nonsense.  
  
"I bet..." Shippo started, "that when you two take your first 'walk' Inuyasha is going to end up kissing Kagome!" He yelled out at a very surprised audience.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Inuyasha jumped up angrily ready to pummel the little kitsune. 'Although, I probably would.' He thought chuckling to himself.  
  
"It's true!!" Shippo yelled, trying to defend himself from the fuming half- demon.  
  
"I WAS WALKING IN THE FOREST AND THEN I SAW SANGO AND MIROKU.AND.", Inuyasha was ready to punch the living daylights out of Shippo when he said, "I SAW MIROKU KISS SANGO!!!"  
  
"You...what?" Inuyasha said, looking straight to Miroku putting the little fox down.  
  
"Uhm..heheh. I need to go for a walk." Sango said suddenly. Kagome ran up and stopped her. "I don't think so.. Now tell us what happened."  
  
**********************************  
  
"So, you pervert, you finally got your way with Sango.didn't you?" Inuyasha said laughing so hard he was practically rolling on the ground.  
  
Miroku however did not find this funny at all.  
  
"Inuyasha! May I remind* you that it was a mere kiss on the cheek! It was nothing of huge importance."  
  
"NOTHING OF HUGE IMPORTANCE?!" Inuyasha yelled between laughs. "This is like the biggest thing that's happened since the sacred Shikon jewel was broken into pieces!"  
  
"You should talk! What about you and your relationships?" Miroku asked trying to turn this on his friend.  
  
"What about me and my relationships? I never kiss----uh.."  
  
"That's what I thought! I merely kissed Sango on the cheek! A HUMAN* girl might I remind you!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
"How does it feel with a pot?"  
  
With that, the whole gang burst into laughter.  
  
"A pot?!" Inuyasha yelled, clearly insulted. "Kikyo is not* a pot!"  
  
"Heheh. and you keep saying that her 'scent is so familiar' except that she has no warmth.'" Miroku added.  
  
"And what about that?"  
  
"Hello? Don't you get it? The reason why she has no warmth is because she's a pot! You know, made out of clay! That's* why it's so.er.cold! Try my observations with a cooking pot! See if I'm right!"  
  
Shippo was laughing so hard that tears fell out of his eyes. "HAHAHAHAH!!! THE DOG AND THE POT?! HAHAHAHAHAAH!!!" He giggled rolling around the grass.  
  
Even Kagome had to giggle a bit. It wasn't every day they could talk about Inuyasha's beloved Kikyo in a fun joking matter like this.  
  
Inuyasha merely sat there, unsure of what to say.  
  
After a couple minutes, Kagome stopped giggling and looked at Inuyasha who was staring uncomfortably at the ground.  
  
Sango and Miroku were busy making jokes about how a 'pot' and a 'dog' went together.  
  
'Why hasn't he said anything yet?' Kagome thought looking at him oddly.  
  
"Ok guys that's enough..." Kagome said stopping Miroku and Sango's jokes.  
  
"Why?" Shippo asked.  
  
"How would you like it if someone was making fun of you're..", the word 'love' was , for some reason stuck in her throat and she had to swallow hard before saying it. "Ehm.Your love."  
  
"Love is weird!" Shippo said jumping up confirming his decision. "IT MAKES PEOPLE DO WEIRD THINGS!! LIKE GUYS GET ALL TONGUE TIED AND GOOFY WHEN THEY SEE THE GIRL!"  
  
"True, but Inuyasha doesn't deserve to be teased about his relationship with the po--- er.. Kikyo." She responded almost calling Kikyo a pot. She had to agree though, she was a pot, made of clay, just like all the rest of Urasue's animated soldiers.  
  
"But she is* a pot!! What's so mean about it if it's the truth? Inuyasha does get all tied up to her and he never ever* quits!" Shippo replied.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head down lower, feeling disheartened from Shippo's comment.  
  
"Shippo! Leave Inuyasha alone." Kagome sternly replied. "Or I won't* bring you anything back from my world."  
  
With that, Shippo was finally quiet and so were Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said, in a whisper, barely anyone could here.  
  
"You're welcome." Kagome smiled.  
  
*************************************  
The next morning, Kagome was up and going extremely early. She was occupied rummaging through her things getting them organized. No one was awake yet.  
  
"Ok, I've got this organized.Hey what's that?" Kagome said to herself picking up an object in one of the pockets of her bag.  
  
"It's my..locket.." She said looking at it curiously. "How'd it get in there?" She merely shrugged it off and continued to tidy her bag.  
  
Little did she know, Inuyasha was already awake, and was staring down at her from a tree where he slept last night.  
  
'Phew. She doesn't know I saw her painting thing.. I wonder if she has more paintings..' He thought, referring to the locket.  
  
"We're going to my world today!" Kagome said happily. "This is going to be great! Going to party's, carnivals, maybe even a prom, seeing my friends---- -"  
  
"What are carneevols and prums?" Inuyasha asked while Kagome's back was turned.  
  
"ACK! Don't scare me like that! Where.Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Up there." Inuyasha said, pointing up to the tree.  
  
"Oh.." Kagome said sitting back down on the grass looking in her bag resuming.  
  
Inuyasha seated himself next to her, all the while sustaining his gaze at her.  
  
"What are carneevols and prums?" He asked again.  
  
"Oh carnivals are places where there are fun rides and great food."  
  
"Rides?"  
  
"Uhm..Picture this.being strapped into a chair while the whole thing is flying and swishing back and forth back and forth rapidly." She said, trying to explain the one of the numerous rides in her world.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his extremely confused. Kagome shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Forget it, you'll see when you get there."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and gazed at Kagome. Kagome turned and looked at him questionably.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Uhm..nothing.." Inuyasha answered, clearing his throat, walking up to the roaring fire.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to organize my belongings. It's so messy."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Inuyasha, breakfast is ready. Do you mind waking Miroku, Sango and Shippo?"  
  
"Sure no problem." Inuyasha said walking up to the three sleeping forms of his friends.  
  
"Hey brat, wake up" Inuyasha said, shaking Shippo gently but firm enough to wake him.  
Shippo got up staring up at Inuyasha still half-asleep. "Wha.What's the problem?" He asked rubbing his eyes looking around seeing that it wasn't even dawn yet.  
  
"Kagome's done with breakfast go and eat."  
  
The little ball of fur yawned and ran to Kagome.  
  
"HI KAGOME!!!" He said, running into her arms.  
  
"Good Morning, Shippo. How was your sleep?"  
  
"GREAT!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the two. It reminded him of his past. He would always run to his mother every morning to greet her. And suddenly, one day, she wasn't there to hug him back. She was killed by demons, and his father died protecting her.  
  
He sighed and walked to Sango.  
  
"Hey. Wake up." He said shaking the exterminator. Sango began to mumble. "It better not be you Miroku.." She mumbled.  
  
"No, it's Inuyasha." He replied to her sleeping form.  
  
"Oh.Inuyasha..." She then bolted out of bed. "INUYASHA!!!?!!!! WHAT THE?! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A PERVERT!! I WAS ASLEEP!!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?!" She said smacking him before he could give a response.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I WAS JUST WAKING YOU UP!!!"  
  
"SAME LAME EXCUSE MIROKU MADE!!!"  
"I'M NOT LIKE MIROKU!!!!!"  
  
"SURE YOU AREN'T!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT* ASK KAGOME!! I WOKE YOU UP BECAUSE SHE ASKED ME TOO!!!" He yelled pointing at Kagome.  
  
"It's true I---" Kagome was cut off yet again by Sango.  
  
"DON'T BRING KAGOME INTO THIS!!! IT'S NOT HER FAULT YOU'RE A PERVERT!"  
  
"I AM NOT* PERVERTED!!!!!!!"  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU-------"  
  
"Hehheh.Hi Sanggooo..."  
  
"INUYASHA YOU'RE STARTING TO SCARE ME." She said horrified.  
  
"It's not ME!"  
  
"Then who."  
  
Shippo went up and followed the sound which apparently came from Miroku. Shippo laughed and pointed at the sleeping monk.  
  
"Heheheh. SSSaaannnggooo?" He said in a very perverted voice.  
  
At that moment, all of them could of sworn that Sango was bursting in flames.  
" YOU PERVERT!!!!!!" She screamed tackling the monk. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT FOR A CHANGE!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SANGO WHAT ARE YOU *kick* AHGH!! WHAT'S THE *slap* PROB-ACCKKK!!!"  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um.. You guys? Breakfast is ready." Kagome said stopping Sango's would be punch on Miroku's head.  
  
"Oh! Thanks Kagome!" Sango replied, letting go of the bruised and dazed monk.  
  
*******************************************************  
The whole gang was eating Kagome's food and Sango was back to normal. Poor Miroku however, was not. He sat farthest away from Sango eating his breakfast behind a huge boulder to hide him.  
  
Every time Sango looked at him, he'd cringe behind the boulder hiding his head and face from the sight.  
  
Sango just shrugged and decided to apologize. She walked up to boulder Miroku was hiding behind and looked at him. Miroku hadn't noticed she was there.  
  
He sat eating his breakfast when he noticed a familiar kimono next to him. No, not Kagome, not Inuyasha, not Shippo but Sango.  
  
"AAAACCCCCKKKK!" He screamed holding his head in utter fear.  
"Uh....Miroku?"  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR IT!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!"  
  
"Uhm....I just wanted to apologize. Um...sorry. I hit you because you were acting perverted....again."  
  
"Oh.Uhm...Apology accepted. Hehe!" He said quickly running to a different hiding spot.  
  
"Miroku seriously. I'm sorry. I never should of hit you like that."  
  
Miroku then turned from the tree he was hiding behind.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay.. Apology accepted..Just! Don't hit me that hard again .....okay?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
*****  
  
"Well, it looks like they're back to normal." Inuyasha said finishing up his ramen.  
  
"Yea looks like it." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Hey Sango, Miroku!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Huh?" They said in unison.  
  
"Inuyasha and I are leaving for my world today."  
  
***************************************************  
Well end of Chapter 9! Like? REALLY REALLY HOPE SO!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! PLEASE!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  
Chapter 10 coming up soon! ^__^ Thanks for reading!! And I promise it'll be interesting!! *_*  
  
Because it's about Inu/Kag and how they are in Kagome's world!! I'll have it posted by tomorrow! Thanks for reading!!! And remember..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEASE! 


	10. Modern Times

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Oh, someone asked whether in Chapter 1 what Inuyasha and Miroku were singing a Digimon song. (You know the 'chinge the world thing') The answer is no, it's the opening song of Inuyasha and the real name is "Change the World." Thanks for the reviews!! I'll make this Chapter More Interesting now! Because Inu/Kag are now in modern time!! ^___^ Please read! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I BEG YOU!!!  
  
"Inuyasha and I are leaving for my world today." Kagome said receiving odd looks from Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Do you have to go now?" Shippo asked, getting teary-eyed.  
  
"Shippo, it's not like I'm never coming back. I'll be back in a few weeks. Trust me I'll be back before you even know that I'm gone." She replied trying to cheer him up.  
  
"So soon?" Miroku asked. "There's nothing you two have planned, um....do you?"  
  
"Uh, no we don't really have anything planned when we get back."  
  
"Well, alright, I guess you should get going Kagome, it's almost noon. Just remember to come back!" Sango smiled giving Kagome a friendly hug.  
  
Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and smiled. "What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha....good luck." Then with a smirk he said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He said with a playful smile.  
  
Inuyasha's only response was a bright red face and jabbing Miroku on the side softly. "And don't ruin things between you and Sango." He whispered into the monk's ear.  
  
"I won't." He said, walking up giving Inuyasha a friendly pat on the back.  
  
"Hey Miroku, Shippo!" Sango called. "Why don't we go with Inuyasha and Kagome as far as the well?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Let's go!!" Kagome screamed, grabbing Inuyasha by the shirt and practically dragging him across the forest to reach the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
"Kagome...what's the rush?" Inuyasha inquired as he was being hauled across the field.  
  
"I wanna get home as soon as possible!" She said with a smile on her face. 'I can't wait to show mom Inuyasha's staying with us.....Well....at least for the time being!' She thought happily.  
  
Inuyasha just looked at Kagome. 'I've never seen her this happy before...... Is it because of me? No, it can't be' He thought denying himself.  
  
Meanwhile Sango, Miroku and Shippo were struggling to keep up.  
  
"HEY WAIT UP!" Miroku yelled. He and the others were way behind.  
  
"I've never seen Kagome run that fast before!" Shippo said while he sprinted his way to catch up to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Gotta get to the well!" Kagome said happily still only half way there. "This is going to fun isn't it Inu----what are you doing?" She yelled as Inuyasha picked her up and carried her.  
  
"I can get you there a lot faster without you dragging me." He smirked. "Hold on tight, you don't want to fall." He warned letting her adjust herself before he began to dart across the forest.  
  
"Ready?" Kagome nodded and tightened her grip around Inuyasha's neck and blushed crimson.  
  
With that, Inuyasha ran across with lightning speed.  
  
'Concentrate Inuyasha. It's just Kagome. She's always riding your back when you have adventures.....why are you so tense about it now?' He thought to himself.  
  
'It's just Inuyasha. Kagome, it's just Inuyasha. What's your problem? This isn't anything big. It's not like he's never offered a ride for you.' She berated herself.  
  
"We're here!" Inuyasha said, carefully letting Kagome off his back. "You okay?"  
  
"Yup! Thanks for the ride!" She said blushing a bit.  
  
"Your welcome, my pleasure." 'Why is she blushing? I hope it's because of me' He thought.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!" cried a voice from the distance. "WAIT!! NOT ALL OF US HAVE DEMON-SPEED!!"  
  
"Hurry!" Kagome yelled very excited about going home. In a matter of seconds, the three met up with Inuyasha.  
  
"Took you long enough. Could you run any slower?" Inuyasha smirked laughing at his friends who were breathing extremely hard.  
  
"Hey....you....should....be....thanking....us...." Miroku said, gasping for air between each word.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED? YOU'RE SO FAST!" Shippo said staring at them.  
  
"Feh! Of course I'm fast!" Inuyasha said with much pride in himself.  
  
Kagome laughed and remembered why they were at the well in the first place.  
  
"Eheheehehehh! WE GOTTA GO INUYASHA!! COME ON!!!" She yelled jumping in to the well.  
  
"Bye Miroku! Bye Sango! Bye Shippo!" She yelled on her way in.  
  
"Well, I better get going. I'll see you guys around." Inuyasha said, before diving into the well himself.  
  
"They were certainly in a rush to get here." Miroku piped up. "Yea, wonder why." Shippo thought.  
  
"Let's go and get some supplies before we start traveling." Sango suggested.  
  
"Yea let's go!"  
  
*******************************************************  
"We're here!" Kagome smiled, lifting herself out of the well. "Come on let's go in the shrine." She said guiding Inuyasha where to go.  
  
"School's over. Sota should be home any minute now...on second thought, he's probably already in the house."  
  
She ran and opened the door. "Mom I'm home!" She yelled happily.  
  
"Why hello Kagome. Hello Inuyasha! Are you staying with us?" Her mom asked opening the door letting her daughter and the hanyou in the house.  
  
"Yes, if that's okay with you."  
  
"Of course! Always happy to offer a room for my daughter's friends!" She said giving Inuyasha's ears a little *tweak*. (A/N I love Inuyasha's ears they're so kawaii!)  
  
Kagome blushed. "Mom!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. It's just that it's been such a long time since I've done that. He's all yours."  
  
"I don't mean it like that* mom." Kagome replied blushing red.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. Just then, a little boy came running down the stairs.  
  
"Mom did you just say Inu----INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sota screamed running up to him and hugging him. (A/N I love those Inu and Sota parts! It's so kawaii how Inu acts like a big brother! ^_^)  
  
"Hi kid..." Inuyasha said, having a little trouble breathing thanks to Sota's hard grip.  
  
"HI!!!! YOU'RE SO COOL!!!!!!!!" Sota said grabbing Inuyasha again.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha responded looking down at Kagome's brother.  
  
"ARE YOU STAYING WITH US DURING THE WEEKEND?" He asked, eyes wide with hope.  
  
"He's staying with us for the whole holiday Sota." Kagome interjected, for a minute everything was silent.  
  
'What's going on?' Inuyasha thought, worried that for some reason he couldn't stay.  
  
"COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!" Sota screamed jumping up and down almost knocking over a vase.  
  
'I guess there is no problem.' He thought smiling to himself.  
  
"Would you like something to eat Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"No thank you, Miss Higurashi." Kagome's mother smiled at Inuyasha and then looked to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, you never told me how much of a gentlemen Inuyasha was." She said.  
  
'I can tell he's in love with Kagome.' She thought smiling to herself. 'I wonder how this will turn out.'  
  
"Where's grandpa?" Kagome asked. "He's at the front of the shrine talking to Hojo."  
  
"Oh no..don't tell me he's giving Hojo another of those bogus stories." Kagome said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
'Who's this Hobo guy?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"You know he has a very deep liking for you, Kagome." Her mom replied.  
  
"EWWW! Kagome can't like Hojo! He's not her type!" Sota butted in. 'She better like Inuyasha! Cuz that's the only guy I want her with.' Sota said to himself.  
  
'Who is this guy?' Inuyasha thought over and over.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome screamed grabbing everyone to go and see Grandpa.  
  
Kagome sprinted to the front of the shrine making sure neither Hojo or Grandpa saw her.  
  
Grandpa was of course, giving Hojo another story.  
  
"Why thank you Hojo!! More money---err..More get well things!" He said, pretending to cry over Kagome's 'hemophiliac'.  
  
"It's alright, Grandpa. Kagome means a lot to me." He said having no idea that Grandpa was tricking him into getting the money and medicine.  
  
"Thank you my boy.." Grandpa replied bringing his hand up to his face pretending to cry some more.  
  
"Ugh! Grandpa!" Kagome sneered behind a tree. "Why do you always do this? Inuyasha do you want to--------" When, she turned Inuyasha was no longer there. "What where..." She turned again facing Grandpa and Hojo. Inuyasha was behind Hojo looking at him oddly. Hojo ever as clueless, didn't notice.  
  
"Thank you so much Hojo," then Grandpa took his hand off his eyes and looked up. "INU YASHA?!" Grandpa yelled.  
  
"Huh? I'm Hojo....not, Inuyasha?" Hojo replied looking at Grandpa oddly thinking where that name came from.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand was making faces behind Hojo, thinking how a scrawny human like this could end up with Kagome.  
  
'Ugh. This guy is just brainless...He* likes Kagome? Heck. I hate to say it, but compared to this guy, Kouga would be a king. Well, that is, not including me.' Inuyasha thought, nodding to himself.  
  
"Uhm.....Yes Hojo!" Grandpa said cocking his head towards the door, creating signals for Inuyasha to go inside so no one would see him.  
  
Inuyasha, however, had other things in mind and remained where he was.  
  
"Hojo!" Kagome's mom called.  
  
"Yes, Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"Would you like to come in for a while?" She asked trying to give Inuyasha a chance to move.  
  
Kagome ran out of her hiding place, behind Hojo, grabbed Inuyasha and directed him back.  
  
"What were you doing?" Kagome asked, still looking over at Hojo and his mother conversing.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Inuyasha said angrily, not answering Kagome's question.  
"No thank you Miss Higurashi. I just hope your lovely daughter is okay." The boy responded.  
  
Kagome blushed when she heard Hojo state that. "He can be so sweet when he says that sometimes." Kagome whispered just enough for Inuyasha to hear.  
  
"SIS! YOU CANNOT LIKE THAT CLUELESS JERK!" Sota yelled, making sure the people in the distance wouldn't hear him.  
  
' WHO IS THIS GUY? I HAVE ENOUGH TROUBLE WITH MY RIVAL KOUGA IN THE FEUDAL WORLD, AND NOW IN HER WORLD THERE'S THIS HOBO PERSON?! I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM MYSELF!' Inuyasha thought fuming, getting up to pummel the poor clueless boy.  
  
Kagome grabbed him, "Wait."  
  
"Bye!" Hojo said waving back at Kagome's family before running down the entrance.  
  
"Kagome let go! I want to see who that guy is!" 'AND I WANT TO BEAT THE LIVING DAYLGIHTS OUT OF HIM! PLAY WITH MY GIRL DOES HE? I'LL RIP OUT HIS GUTS! ' He thought clenching his fists.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'll tell you later!" Kagome responded running up her mom thanking her. She then smiled and entered the house, leaving Inuyasha and Sota outside.  
  
"Who is that guy?" Inuyasha asked Sota. Sota winced and looked up at him.  
  
"I'll explain it to you up in my room. Here isn't exactly the best place to talk about things." Inuyasha nodded and followed the little boy into his room.  
  
Sota ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. Inuyasha looked inside and watched Sota lock the door.  
  
"Why are you locking the door?" Inuyasha asked confused, thinking that Sota was trying to hide something."  
  
"Well, if my sister heard us, I don't think she would really appreciate it." He said putting his ear on the door making sure no one was outside it.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha asked interested in what her brother would respond. At the same time picking up a little toy car on the floor, examining it's purposes.  
  
"Well, I dunno. I think she likes Hojo." Inuyasha dropped the little car and bolted up and grabbed Sota.  
  
"SHE WHAT?!"  
  
"Calm down...Inuyasha. Here sit down. I'll explain to you right now."  
  
Inuyasha then released the miniature boy and seated himself on the bed, accompanied by Sota.  
  
"Ok, you can start." Inuyasha started.  
  
"Well you see Hojo is the most popular guy in school." Inuyasha raised a brow.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"A lot of girls want him. Anyway, Kagome isn't really too popular but he really really likes her. She was really shocked that a guy like him would like her, but you know. Ever since she went to the Feudal Age, he's been coming over here offering presents and money for her. He REALLY likes her." He explained.  
  
"So, he's trying to win her over?" Inuyasha asked hating Hojo with every word Sota spoke.  
  
"Basically. He's even asked her out a couple times."  
  
"Asked her.....out?" He asked unsure of what exactly that meant.  
  
"Take her somewhere. Alone with him. Spend time together kind of thing."  
  
"WHAT?! HOW DARE HE?! I'LL KILL HIM!! I'LL---"  
  
"Inuyasha..?" Sota asked tugging the dog-demon's kimono.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked down to see Sota looking up at him, shaking his head, as if telling him that killing Hojo would make things worse.  
  
'Maybe it would make things worse. But at least I'll have some satisfaction.' Inuyasha thought, grinning.  
  
"I think you should just try to win her over yourself." Sota replied.  
  
"Win her?" He asked looking at a smiling Sota.  
  
"Why don't you ask her on a date?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know any places around here." Inuyasha said sadly, trying to think of some alternative.  
  
"You know, I can show you some places." Sota said glancing out a window, seeing it was still daylight.  
  
"We can go now! Just put on those shoes and that hat we're off!" He yelled grabbing Inuyasha after he put on the "objects."  
  
"Mom! I'm taking Inuyasha to look around the town, okay?" Sota said smiling.  
  
"Of course honey. Make sure you don't get lost and stay close to Inuyasha!"  
"Okay!"  
  
***************************************************  
Inuyasha and Sota were now down the street. Everyone was looking at Inuyasha oddly, but they merely shrugged, thinking he was probably in theatre. After a small amount of minutes, they arrived at an abundant green park.  
  
"Here's one place!" Sota said smiling. "You can take her for a walk here. Oh! And that place over there.....with the big sign! Those are the movies. You watch television over there." Sota said pointing to all the places.  
  
"Uhm....all these places have so much people here. Is there any place with a little less commotion?" He asked. All he wanted to do was be alone with Kagome, not be surrounded by a bunch of odd humans.  
  
Sota thought for a second thinking of a place were barely any people would go. "Take her up there." Sota said pointing up at a steep hill in the distance. He had been there numerous times with his classmates for fieldtrips, but Kagome hadn't.  
  
"What's up there?" Inuyasha asked looking at it. He was sure he could climb it, if need be.  
  
"Well, it has this beautiful view! Oh..take her up there when the sun goes down. I hear a lot of girls like to see the sun go down. Oh and I hear girls like the moonlight too....." He said, pondering why girls loved seeing the sun and moon in the sky.  
  
"Do many people go up there?" Inuyasha asked. That would be the perfect place to take her as long as they were alone.  
  
"Well, a lot of people go up there during the day. But when the sun sets barely anyone is ever there. And in the night, well, no one goes up there."  
'Perfect.' Inuyasha thought. "I guess I'll take her there. So, do I have to climb up that hill to get to the top?" He asked looking down at the little boy.  
  
"Nope! There's a pathway on the right when you get there."  
  
"Okay great." He responded. "It's getting late; we should get back to your house. Your mom must be worried about you."  
  
"Alright. But first, do you want me to give you some pointers on getting a girl?"  
  
"Uh......sure." 'Me, taking some information on a little boy? This is a first.'  
  
"Okay! Let's get going!" Sota said smiling, grabbing Inuyasha hand on the way home.  
  
***********************************************************  
Meanwhile, back at the shrine, Kagome was asking her mother numerous questions. She was worried about where her brother and Inuyasha were and it was becoming dark outside.  
  
"Where did they say they were going?" She asked, pacing in the living room.  
  
"They didn't say, they only said they were going to look around town. Kagome, I don't know why you're so worried. Inuyasha can protect them if they get into any danger. I am perfectly fine with Sota out late, as long as Inuyasha is there to watch him." She replied.  
  
"But what if they get lost? Inuyasha wouldn't know where to go."  
  
"Haven't you told me that Inuyasha has a very keen sense of smell? He can just lead himself back here. And also, I doubt Sota would get lost. He's lived in this town for years now; he knows this place by heart."  
  
"Yea, but what if they-----------"  
  
Right that moment there was a knocking sound at the door. Kagome's mom got up to answer it. When the door flipped open, it revealed a little boy with brown hair and a man in a red kimono, shoes, baseball cap and silver hair. It was Inuyasha and Sota.  
  
"Why hello, Inuyasha. Hello Sota. Enjoy your walk?" Kagome's mom asked happily smiling. She really liked Inuyasha, not just because of his ears, but because she knew when she saw a good person.  
  
"Hi! Yea we really enjoyed it!! INUYASHA IS SO COOL!!!!!!!" Sota said hugging his mom. "Hi Sis!"  
  
"Where were you?" Kagome asked.  
  
********************************************************  
End of Chapter 10! Please Review! You know, I think I'm gonna write the next chapter right now. I'm really getting into this! ^___^  
  
If I get it done quick enough, I'll post it tonight!  
  
Thanks so much for reading!!! AND REMEMBER.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
I REALLY REALLY WOULD APPRECIATE IT!! THANKS IN ADVANCE!!  
  
AND THANKS FOR ALL THE ADVICE AND ALL THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR! 


	11. Ask HER!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!! Sorry took me a while to do this. I've just really been caught up with this hectic schedule.but on with the show!! I REALLY REALLY WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!! THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MORE THAN ONCE AND EVERYONE!! ^_^ PLEASE DON'T STOP REVIEWING!!!! IT REALLY REALLY HELPS!! THANKS!!!!! At the end of this Chapter, I have some responses to some questions I received in my reviews.. For LitWolf689. And I'll try posting some more Sango and Miroku fluff in the next chapter! Thanks so much! Here's chapter 11! And thanks! (Reminder: Kag/Inu Mir/San)  
  
"Where were you?" Kagome asked positioning herself to Inuyasha.  
  
"I was taking him around town, he's gonna stay here a while, I thought I'd be nice to show him around." Sota interjected trying to help Inuyasha.  
  
"So, why couldn't you tell me?" Kagome asked shifting her attention to her little brother.  
  
"We told mom though! My teachers say always tell an adult where you're going. We did* tell an adult, and she didn't say anything about tell "teens" where you're going." Sota said sticking his tongue out at his sister.  
  
"Why you little...." Kagome threw out her hand and grabbed Sota softly.  
  
"What did you just do to your sister?" Kagome asked, still holding on to him.  
  
"I just said how lucky I am to have you as a sister!! In fact, I'm so lucky I'll have Inuyasha as my brother soon." He said confirming his decision.  
  
With that, Kagome immediately let go of her brother. "Wait.... Inuyasha...your brother?" She asked looking at her brother in confusion.  
  
"Well, duh! If you and Inuyasha get married, that makes him my brother! Wait.....let me make a correction....Not if* you get married....when* you get married. Oh I wonder how my nieces and nephews are gonna be like!!!" He said smiling.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome only looked at him, dumbfounded.  
"Mom! What's the youngest age you can get married? How do you feel having your grandchildren part demon?" He asked bombarding his mothers with questions.  
  
Kagome's mom just laughed and stopped Sota's questions.  
  
"Things are just going to turn out the way they are supposed to be. I wouldn't care who Kagome married as long as they were both happy." She said smiling at her son.  
  
*********************************************  
After a few minutes after Sota's questions, Inuyasha and Sota were talking inside Sota's room. Kagome's mother was busy making dinner and Kagome was still trying to sort out what her brother meant in her own room. Even if she already knew she liked Inuyasha, she always knew that the feelings were not mutual.  
  
"So when are you going to ask her?" Sota asked, looking at the dog-demon sitting on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha ignored his question and looked at Sota.  
  
"What were you talking about your sister and I getting married?" He asked beginning a conversation.  
  
"What do you mean? It'd be so cool to have you as my brother!" Sota said jumping up on his bed.  
  
"Kagome doesn't even like me that way." Inuyasha said picking up a picture book looking through it with great fascination. "I also have some other things to sort out too."  
  
"Kagome does* like you. Trust me. I know it! When are you going to ask her?" He asked anxiously.  
"Today, I guess.....uhm...if there's any time today where we can be alone I guess."  
  
Sota nodded excitedly and took the picture book from Inuyasha's hands and began explaining it to him with great pride.  
  
********************************************  
Inside Kagome's room, she was still pondering what her brother meant by her and Inuyasha married.  
  
"Sota, you little brat." She said with happiness in her voice. "My little brother notices everything. Too bad Inuyasha doesn't feel the same way."  
  
"Kagome!!! Time for dinner!!"  
  
"Coming mom!" She said opening her door and charging down the stairs. Her mom was making her favorite today and she wanted to get there as fast as she possibly could.  
  
'There she is! 'DARN! I HAVE* TO ASK HER SOON. CHILL INUYASHA. CALM DOWN'. Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said as politely as he could.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha! How do you like my world so far?" She asked happily.  
  
"It's great!" 'Especially spending time with you.' He thought with a smirk.  
Dinner passed with a flash and Kagome's mother and brother went out to go watch television after they all helped clean the table.  
  
Kagome sat herself in a chair letting out a heavy sigh. Inuyasha was standing still on the corner closest to her not moving an inch.  
  
'I HAVE TO ASK HER NOW. I HAVE TO ASK HER NOW. I HAVE TO ASK HER NOW. WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T ACCEPT?' He thought frustrated.  
  
'YOU WIMP! BE A MAN! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?' said another voice in his head.  
  
"This is tougher than trying to beat the crap out of Naraku." Inuyasha whispered just loud enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
"What?" She asked looking at him from where she sat.  
  
"Huh? Oh-Nothing!" He said quickly turning his head a different direction. 'GOTTA ASK HER GOTTA ASK HER. GOTTA ASK.....HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, KAGOME?! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!' He thought frantically.  
  
"Hey Kagome! Where ya going?" He asked moving towards her.  
  
"Oh....I was just going to go in my room. They're nothing much for me to do at this time."  
  
"Oh." He replied. Kagome nodded, turned and proceeded to returning to her room.  
  
"WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled, stopping Kagome dead on.  
  
'What's the matter with Inuyasha?' Kagome thought.  
  
"What is it?" She asked giving him a worried tone.  
  
"I um......I kinda...wanna...er....you know...um.." He said his face bright red as he stared at his feet.  
  
"You what?" She asked, raising a brow at Inuyasha's odd behavior.  
  
"Um.....Are you uh......busy tomorrow?" He asked motioning towards the door to exit.  
  
"Uhm.......I'm free after school." She replied. 'Is he asking me out on a date?' Kagome thought wildly. 'Oh please Oh please..'  
  
"Oh I see....Well I was wondering if...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well you know if......"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If you could um......."  
  
"YES?"  
  
"COULDYOUGOOUTWITHMETOMORROWIMEANYOUDON'THAVETOOONLYIFYOUWANTTOO." He said as quick as he could running towards the door.  
  
"Wait! I couldn't understand you were saying. Maybe a little slower?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha blushed even harder and he felt like he was going to burst.  
  
'WELL? DON'T JUST LET HER STAND THERE YOU DUMMY! SAY SOMETHING!! DO YOU WANT HOBO OR KOUGA TO GET HER?' yelled a voice in his head.  
  
The words 'Hobo' and 'Kouga' seemed to pull a trigger on him.  
"Will you go out with me tomorrow? Uhm.. if you don't have much to do?" He asked. 'THERE I SAID IT!! TAKE THAT YOU MANGY WOLF!! TAKE THAT HOBO!' He thought with victory.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome replied. 'I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ASKED ME ON A DATE!' She thought wildly.  
  
"REALLY? GREAT! SO, AFTER SCHOOL?" Inuyasha said jumping up with joy. 'OH YEAH WHO'S THE MAN? WHO'S THE MAN?! WHOHOOOOO!' He thought doing silent cheers.  
  
"Sure! Of course!" She responded. "Can't wait!"  
  
'Neither can I.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
After a few minutes Inuyasha was already in Sota's room, and Kagome in hers. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ASKED ME!!" Kagome said happily. "YES! YES! YES!" She said jumping up. If her grades weren't so bad, she would've skipped school tomorrow. "Oh well...I can wait!" She said smiling. "At least, I think I can!"  
  
***************************************************************  
"Did you ask her?" Sota asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
"Are you sure...Did you ask her?" He said pulling Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
"YES." He responded.  
  
"YOU ASKED HER?!" Sota said with more force than the last two times.  
  
"Yes! I asked her."  
  
"WHOOOHOOOOO!!! OH YEA!! OH YEA!! ON THE WAY TO THE MARRIAGE!!!" Sota said whistling the "Here comes the bride" song.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and put his hand over Sota's mouth.  
  
"Shhhhhh! Kagome doesn't even like me yet. And like I said, I still have things to do."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nothing. Just.....Go to sleep." He responded.  
  
"Okay..." Sota switched off the light and pulled the covers on him.  
  
"Good night Inuyasha-brother!" (A/N I still think it's kawaii Inuyasha like a big brother! :D)  
  
"Good night...." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
After ten minutes, Inuyasha finally fell asleep. Silence filled the little room. Until, that is, Sota spoke yet again.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Mmmmppphhhh....What is it?"  
  
"You asked her right?"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome said running into the shower.  
Inuyasha jumped and ran out of Sota's room. "Kagome, what's the matter? Kagome? KAGOME?" He asked running around frantically thinking that she was hurt.  
  
Kagome ran out of the bathroom with her hair in a big mess, Inuyasha had to chuckle a bit.  
  
"Kagome what's the MATTER?" Inuyasha asked grabbing her on her arm.  
  
"Inuyasha let go!! I'm gonna be late for school!!!" She said, combing her hair quickly before running out the door.  
  
"Bye Mom! Bye Sota! Bye Grandpa! Bye Inuyasha!" She yelled.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there staring at the door. Sota came out of his room groggily rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Sota asked.  
  
"Nothing....Is she always like that in the morning?"  
  
"Only if she's late for class."  
  
"Don't you* need to go to school?" Inuyasha asked, playing the part of a father.  
  
"Nah! I have a week off! Spring Break! Kagome's school will be on vacation in three days."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, thinking he could spent a little more time with Kagome during this "vacation."  
  
**************************************************************  
"Hey wait up guys!" Kagome said running up to her friends.  
  
"Kagome...late again?" Ayumi asked. Kagome sighed. As if on queue, the bell rung right when she got through the door.  
  
"Come on!" Her friend said, grabbing her. "We need to get to class!"  
  
Kagome ran into the room as fast as her legs would carry her just in time. Right before her teacher entered the room.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss Higurashi?" asked the teacher.  
  
"I'm......alright....." Kagome said between breaths. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was. It was Hojo.  
  
"Hey Kagome....you having breathing problems?" He asked, worry in his eyes.  
  
"Um....yea, I'm alright Hojo." She said as warmly as she could.  
  
"Excuse me? Miss Higurashi? Hojo? If you'd like to have a private conversation, I suggest you take it out if the hall." Said the teacher continuing to write the assignments on the board.  
  
"Yes, sir." They answered.  
  
******************************************************  
  
'I'm finally out of those horid classes. Three pop quizzes, and three progress reports from each class. A B-, a C- and a C.' She thought depressed.  
  
'Those are okay, considering I've been with Inuyasha all this time...but that's a big leap from what I used to get.' She thought.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Hojo said running up to her.  
  
"Uh.....Hi!" She said waving at him.  
  
"Do you wanna go out with me today? If you're feeling well? I'll bring some medicine along!" He pleaded.  
  
"I........."  
  
********************************************************** PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
And that's it for Chapter... 11!! Chapter 12 coming up! I hope you like it!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! PLEASE!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!  
  
Review Answers: for ::: Litwolf689  
  
Q: Do you think you can explain what the deal is Kikyo and the pot thing?  
  
A: Sure! ^__^ . Always happy to explain things to new fans of the show!! :DD Well, I'll start from the top. I'll try making this short. Kikyo and Inuyasha were um..how can I put this, very fond of each other. Inuyasha was even willing to become human for her. (A/N But I like his dog ears! ^_^)  
  
Uhm...anyway, a thief named Onigumo, a man that Kikyo nursed began to foster desires for Kikyo. He summoned all the demons to have his body, and in return they give him strength with his new body. The new body, called Naraku. (Spoiler: Naraku, because of Onigumo is half-demon) He deceived Kikyo and Inuyasha on the day Kikyo was going to bring Inuyasha the Shikon Jewel to become human.  
  
Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and slashed Kikyo on the shoulder making sure of her death. He took the Shikon Jewel and Kikyo mistook him for Inuyasha and thought that Inuyasha had betrayed her. Meanwhile, poor Inuyasha is waiting for Kikyo forest, when Naraku shows up disguised as Kikyo trying to shoot him with arrows saying, "DIE INUYASHA!." Now he thinks Kikyo betrayed him. He went to the village, and stole the jewel thinking that he was betrayed. Then the real Kikyo shows up and bounds him to a  
  
tree with a Sacred Arrow. She died right after the incident. (So, they basically parted despising one another)  
  
Fifty years later Kagome shows up and releases Inuyasha. She accidently breaks the jewel into shards trying to take it from a demon. (I'll cut this shorter) Later, in their adventures, a demon named Urasue came and stole Kikyo's ashes. Urasue makes clay monsters. She uses people's souls and graveyard soil and remains of the body to animate these "clay soldiers."  
  
She kidnapped Kagome, takes Kagome's soul (eventually) and it goes into Kikyo's new body which was fire in her domain. So, basically, Kikyo is made out of clay, bones, ashes, and soil just like all the other soldiers. She's just a more powerful one. And..since she's made out of clay... She's like a pot. That's where I get her nickname as a pot! And as you can see, I'm not too fond of her.  
  
Sorry if this explanation isn't too good, I'm trying to make to short. If you want more info on the show, email me at Endysmoonprncess@aol.com anytime! I'll be glad to answer more questions or explain why I dislike Kikyo. ^-^. Thanks for reading my story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!  
  
*looks up* I think I should be a little shorter with my summaries... ^_~ REVIEW!! PLEASE!! 


	12. Time to Prepare!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!! Thanks for all the reviews!! Wow, that was the most number of reviews I ever got for one chapter THANKS SO MUCH I APPRICIATE IT!! NOW I HAVE 70 REVIEWS!! YAY!! ^__^ THANKS!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! THANK YOU!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! (Reminder: Inu/Kag and some Mir/San) Oh, also at the end of this story, I'm going to write some things I'd like to say to my readers!!!! So..PLEASE REVIEW!! And please read the stuff on the bottom! ^_~  
  
"Do you wanna go out with me today? If you're feeling well? I'll bring some medicine along!" Hojo pleaded staring into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"I........."  
  
'Should I go?' Kagome thought. 'Wait! Inuyasha asked me on a date! But.. I don't wanna hurt Hojo's feelings.'  
  
"Uhm.....I have some things to do today." Kagome replied trying to sound as convincing as possible.  
  
'Poor guy.' She thought. 'But he really can be very nice. Unlike Inuyasha always yells at me...Well, Inuyasha used* to yell at me. Lately, he hasn't done anything. Why not?' She pondered.  
  
"Oh.....Well, get well soon Kagome!" He said handing her some pills. "They're migraine pills, for your headaches!" He said rushing off to the lunchroom.  
  
"Kagome!" Her friend Yuna called. "What's wrong with you? You just turned down the hottest guy in school!" She said shocked by her actions.  
  
"Look, there's nothing wrong with me, I just....I'm busy this afternoon that's all."  
  
"I know what this is about!" Her friend Sheri said popping out from no where. "YOU* HAVE A DATE WITH SOME OTHER GUY!" She yelled.  
  
Kagome looked at her and felt a faint blush rise on her cheeks.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Yes YOU DO!"  
  
"Look, I don't! I don't like anyone that way okay?" Kagome said angrily. 'Well, except Inuyasha. But he doesn't count!' She thought with a smirk.  
  
"I have to go, Mr. Kuwahara is expecting me. I need to make up tons of assignments." Kagome said, walking away from her friends and down the hall.  
"I wonder what got her so mad." Sheri shrugged. "Hm........Let's go to lunch!"  
  
********************************************  
"Why, nice to see you Miss Higurashi. It's been a while since you've been well enough to come to school." Her teacher replied.  
  
"Yes, sir." Kagome replied as politely as she could.  
  
"Well, Miss Higurashi, you have much make-up work to do. Here's all the papers." He said, handing her a stack of papers.  
  
"Let's make it due....after spring break? You have little over two weeks to make up what you missed. Please turn it in to me on the day we return to school. I'll see you tomorrow Miss Higurashi!"  
  
"Yes sir, thank you, sir." She replied, stuffing the papers into her bag as her teacher exited the room.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Back at Kagome's house Sota was busy "training" Inuyasha. Inuyasha was up in Sota's room being tutored by Sota about what to do or say when he had his date with Kagome.  
  
Sota, trying to act like a professor, wore fake glasses, holding a piece of chalk writing on a tiny little board that he used to play with when he was younger.  
  
"So, Inuyasha you're date is tonight?" Sota said trying to sound as "professional" as he could.  
  
"Uh....yeah.." Inuyasha replied looking at the little boy oddly.  
  
"You're going to bring her up to that mountain I showed you right? Where the views are?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, probably at night thought, because I don't want anyone around." He replied simply.  
  
"So, uh.....where are you going to take her in the meantime?" Sota asked pulling down his fake glasses and looking straight at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll take her to the..uhm... are there festivals here?" He asked remember a couple things in his world.  
  
"No, no festivals." Sota answered twirling the piece of chalk in his hands. "Think of something else."  
  
"Uhm........are there any uhm.....I don't know! What are there here in this odd place?" Inuyasha asked. He liked Kagome's world, especially the "contractions" but he just needed some getting used to some things. For example, light bulbs, how could the sun be trapped in a little circle that can light up the room?  
  
"You could take her to the movies." Sota replied.  
  
"Nope too crowded" He responded.  
  
"To the park."  
  
"Nah, too casual." Inuyasha replied promptly.  
  
"To a restaurant for dinner?"  
  
"Nope, don't know any places around here, and too many people."  
  
"Uh....I don't know! Things are different here than from your time." He responded.  
  
'My...time?' Inuyasha thought. 'Hey that gives me an idea!'  
  
"Hey what about this? For the day, I'll take Kagome to my world, than I'll take her back to see the view I chose when it gets dark!" Inuyasha said looking at the little "professor."  
  
"Good Idea!" Sota replied, "But you can't stay in your time because mom wants Kagome to spend the holiday here."  
  
"I know, we'll be back before tomorrow. Way before tomorrow. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go to my world and work things out. I'll be back in an hour! Bye!" He responded running out the door. Sota shrugged and looked at the clock. * 1:00 * 'Kagome will get out of school in two hours.' He thought.  
  
*************************************************************  
"And so, what is the answer to 5.67 times 10 to the 3rd power divided by 2.3 at 10 to the negative 3rd power?" (A/N Sorry, I don't really know how to write exponents or if I can write exponents on a keyboard. ^_^)  
  
Kagome was sitting bored in class. 'Ugh. I hate math class.' She thought. "Very good! By dividing 5.67 by 2.3 you receive the answer of...." The teacher went on and on.  
  
'I wonder how tonight will be.' Kagome thought. 'I wonder where he'll take me.' She thought smiling. 'Which reminds me, how are Miroku and Sango? Heh, I guess I almost forgot about them, having Inuyasha here and all.' She thought, putting her head down.  
  
"Miss Higurashi?" said the teacher. "1.3 times 10 to the 4th power?" She blurted not knowing the question.  
  
"Uhm...Miss Higurashi, we haven't had any questions to answer yet, I merely called on you to see if you were listening."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Kagome replied.  
  
" I suppose you were computing certain forms of scientific notation in your head?" The teacher said, sarcastically.  
  
With that everyone in the class laughed, and Kagome's face went red. 'WHY THAT NO GOOD TEACHER...I'LL.....' She thought, fists clenched as the bell rang, ending the class.  
  
"All right students! No homework tonight!" The teacher said as all the students exited the room. "Oh and Miss Higurashi? Try paying more attentive in class, will you?" She said, walking away from Kagome.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Kagome replied running out of the room. 'I HATE HER I HATE HER!' She thought madly. She then looked up at the clock. '2:00'.  
  
"Just one more hour of school Kagome, hold on." She told herself. (A/N In case anyone's wondering Kagome gets out of school at 3 in this fic ^_^)  
  
****************************************************  
"So, you asked Kagome out on a....date?" Sango asked as the odd word escaped her lips.  
  
"It appears to be some sort of private display of spending time with Kagome." Miroku replied, sipping his tea.  
  
"Kagome actually said yes?" Shippo asked, shock written all over his face.  
  
"Feh! Of course she did, you brat!" He said deciding not to pummel the kitsune.  
"Anyway, on to business. Do you guys know any nice places around here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Uhm......No." Sango replied beginning to think.  
  
"No." Miroku said abruptly continuing to sip his tea.  
  
"Yes!" Shippo replied. "My mom and dad used to take me to this beautiful place when I was younger, I could take you there if you want!" Shippo said.  
"Ok, let's go!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
After little over ten minutes, they arrived at the edge of a beautiful waterfall. The area was surrounded with lush green plants, and the serene water poured down the area.  
  
"I gotta hand it to you Shippo, this is a pretty nice place." Inuyasha said, memorizing the area.  
  
"Yea, thanks, so are you going to take Kagome here?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yep! Thanks for your help Shippo!" He said running back towards the well.  
  
"That's the first time he didn't call me a brat." Shippo whispered. "Must be in a really good mood."  
  
With that, Shippo returned to the village where Sango and Miroku resided as fast as he could.  
  
**************************************************************  
'2:30'  
  
'Where is he?' Sota said pacing in his room. Suddenly, Inuyasha burst through the door. "Okay! I'm back!"  
  
"Okay sit down and I'll tell you want to do!" Sota said quickly.  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha said sitting down, "Start."  
  
"Okay, give the girl as many compliments as you can. COMPLIMENTS NOT* INSULTS." Sota clarified.  
  
"Next, be very polite."  
  
"Next, don't make the girl feel all tense and all. You need to be calm."  
  
"Next, start a good conversation with the girl..And then..."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
'3:00' "Gotta get home, gotta get home!!!" Kagome yelled running across the streets.  
  
After about 10 minutes she arrived at her house and ran directly into her room.  
  
"WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?" She said hastily rummaging in her closet.  
  
*********************************************************  
"Kagome's home." Sota replied after hearing the door slam in her room. "She won't be out until a while."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's a girl thing."  
  
*********************************************************  
"No, too revealing." Kagome said throwing the tenth dress onto the bed.  
  
"Nah, too formal.."  
  
"Nope, too simple."  
  
"Hey wait!" She told herself. "Inuyasha might like me to wear some formal kimono or something. I mean, considering from his world, that would be what the girls would wear." She thought.  
  
She then looked through her closets for kimonos and found the perfect one.  
  
"Perfect!" She said, putting it on.  
  
*********************************************************  
About an hour later, Kagome was finally ready. She didn't wear any make up because Inuyasha thought makeup was just like paint, and she wore sandals to go with her beautiful kimono. She wore a long formal coat over it to conceal it just in case Inuyasha got a chance to peak.  
  
"What could be taking her so long?" Inuyasha thought lying on Sota's bed. Sota was occupied playing some video games not even looking up to Inuyasha.  
  
"I told you, it's a girl thing."  
  
Just then, Inuyasha heard a door squeak open. "Kagome's out of her room!" He said running out the door.  
  
"Kagome!" He said happily smiling at her.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome said smiling.  
  
'5:30'  
  
"Kagome, I wanna take you to this place I found in my world. We'll come back as soon as it gets dark, I promise."  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
"Do you want to go now?" He asked.  
  
"Sure!" Kagome said taking the hand Inuyasha offered her.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They went past the well, and arrived in the Feudal Era.  
  
"Kagome, it'll be faster if I carry you. Do you mind?" Inuyasha asked rather uncomfortably.  
  
"No I don't mind."  
  
"Okay, hold on tight." Inuyasha said, half for her safety and half for his happiness.  
  
With that, Kagome grabbed on Inuyasha and he sped through the forest to the place he had seen earlier.  
  
"Kagome, if you don't mind, I'd like you to close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them, okay?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Okay." She said closing her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha then went up to where he and Shippo had been standing earlier. He carefully sat Kagome onto the ground making sure she faced the stars.  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"WOW! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!! WHEN DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THIS PLACE?" She asked him. Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"Glad you like it. Wait til you see what else I have to show you everything else." He said smiling, putting his hand around her.  
  
"Can't wait." Kagome replied.  
  
*********************************************  
"Let's go spy on them!" Miroku said jumping up.  
  
"SIT DOWN! WE WILL* NOT SPY ON THEM! THEY ARE...UH.....SPENDING SOME TIME TOGETHER!" Sango replied.  
  
"Aren't you a little curious?" Miroku asked. "I mean, what do you think they're doing? Do you wanna hear what I think?" He asked in a very perverted tone.  
  
*slap*  
  
"No, I do not want to hear what you* think they are doing." She said with a cold stare.  
  
"What do you mean? What are Kagome and Inuyasha doing? Sango?" Shippo asked, with huge eyes.  
  
"Uhm.......They're just talking." She said.  
  
"Just* talking?" Miroku said. "Now let me explain this to you Shippo, us men, we tend to be attracted to women and...."  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled hitting Miroku hard on the head.  
  
"What Miroku? Why did Sango hit you?"  
  
"You don't* have anything to say to Shippo, do you, Miroku?" Sango asked with a killer tone in her voice.  
  
*gulp*  
  
"No, of course not!" Miroku replied.  
  
"So...........are we going to spy on them or what?" Miroku asked leaning towards Sango.  
  
*slap*  
  
"You never* learn, do you?"  
  
****************************************************************  
END OF CHAPTER 12! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! I REALLY APPRICIATE IT!  
  
(Only for people who dislike Kikyo)  
  
If, I hope* YOU REVIEW MY STORY *puppy dog eyes* I'd like you post up some reasons you don't like Kikyo or maybe a new name.? Maybe? Example: My nickname for her is pot. *shrug* I could use some of the names for another story I may post.. ^_^  
And the reasons, well, I may post em' somewhere. ^__^ (And please ,when you post these comments, please say something about my story too not just all about Kikyo. *puppy dog eyes* Okay? Please?)  
  
Please JUST REVIEW!!!  
  
Response to: Anything that is dead should stay dead. (Talking about Kikyo) Answer: I AGREE! I COULDN'T HAVE SAID IT BETTER MYSELF!  
  
CHAP 13 ON THE WAY!! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	13. The Date

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If you have time, please check out my friend's story, Kagome5. HI!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRIECIATE IT! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!! THANKS!! AND ON THE BOTTOM I'LL HAVE SOME MORE AUTHORS NOTES AND RESPONSES!! THANKS!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!! HERE'S CHAPTER 13! Hope you like!  
  
"You never* learn do you?" Sango asked after smacking Miroku up side his head. Miroku acted as if nothing happened, grabbed Sango's hand running to the place Inuyasha and Kagome were at. Shippo followed his lead.  
  
"MIROKU!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sango yelled, trying to pry her hand off his.  
  
"Shhhh! Inuyasha could probably hear you! It's best if we keep quiet!" Miroku said, putting his hand over Sango's mouth, shushing her.  
  
"They're up there. Shhhhhh.. Come on!" He whispered dragging Sango along with him.  
  
"Let go of me, monk!" Sango hissed, still trying to pry her arm off his.  
  
Miroku hesitantly let go of her arm and ran up to hide behind a bush. He signaled for Sango to follow. Sango sighed and ran to catch up on the monk with Shippo right behind her.  
  
********************************************  
"Where are you going to take me next?" Kagome asked quietly laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Heh.......You'll see I don't wanna ruin my surprise." He replied putting his arm around her.  
  
Kagome sighed happily and looked down at the forest.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the forest where we first met?" She asked pointing at the forest. 'So much has changed since then.' She thought.  
  
"Yea, it is......" 'I remember insulting her so much before. I only insulted her because I liked her though...How else could I hide it?' He thought.  
  
"So," Inuyasha started, "How do you like the feudal world?" He asked.  
  
"I like it a lot. The people here are much more trustworthy than those of my world for some reason." She replied.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Do you remember all those times I used to insult you so much?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"How could I forget? You haven't stopped you still do it." Kagome answered sarcastically.  
  
"I don't mean it though." Inuyasha replied, with just as much hurt in his voice for Kagome to notice.  
  
"I know, you just kind of get carried away sometimes....." Kagome replied sighing.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her. Her face was facing the skies and some sort of sadness filled her expression.  
  
"Kagome, you know I don't mean it when I say that kind of stuff, right?" He asked turning her face to have her facing his. She turned away her eyes though, refusing to look into his eyes, not responding to his question.  
  
"Kagome?" He said softly, trying to have her open up. Adding a little more humor in his voice he smirked and said "I thought a smart girl like you would notice when I was joking around. Guess not huh?" He said.  
  
Kagome let out a light chuckle and smiled, finally looking up to him. "No I guess not....." She trailed off when she met Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"I......" Inuyasha put his finger on her lip and leaned in closer to Kagome's lips.  
  
*************************************  
"Move move!! It's getting interesting!" Miroku said, moving Shippo's little head out of the way.  
  
"Let go Miroku!!" Shippo said. Miroku then grabbed Shippo's shirt forcing him to get down.  
  
"MIROKU!" He hissed.  
  
"Shippo this is not a thing that children should......" He looked back over to Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Interesting." He said. Sango glared at him. He still had his hand on hers and he refused to let go.  
  
"MIROKU!!" Sango whispered pulling her hand off his.  
  
Miroku then let go of her hand, trailing his hand down further and further.....  
  
*slap*  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!" She yelled, jumping out of the bush.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome broke out of the kiss before their lips even touched and stared at them in shock. Inuyasha glared at Miroku and so did Sango. Kagome was blushing hard.  
  
"ALRIGHT," Inuyasha said angrily "Who's idea was this?!"  
  
Two fingers pointed straight at the monk.  
  
'I WAS ABOUT TO KISS HER YOU DARN MONK!!!' 'WHY DO YOU CHOSE THE WORST TIMES TO GET INVOLVED?!' Inuyasha thought angrily.  
  
Miroku looked at them both and took a step back. "Eheheh......They* put me up to it!!!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Miroku giving him a cold stare that gave him the chills down to his bones.  
  
'I'LL GET BACK AT YOU MIROKU......JUST YOU WAIT....YOU AND SANGO....' He thought.  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists, Sango and Shippo had already gone back to the village happily without much relent.  
  
Miroku still lingered in the area afraid to move because of Inuyasha's cold stare. "You have exactly to the count of three to run monk...one......two....."  
  
With that Miroku ran as fast as he could down the forest that he traveled through.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked at the sky following the sound of the monk's footsteps as far as his ears could take.  
  
"Kagome, I'll take you that to that other place now. It's time." He said. Kagome nodded and he carried her back to the well.  
  
'WHY DO THESE THINGS ALWAYS HAPPEN? THAT WAS THE PERFECT MOMENT! DARN THAT MONK!' He thought as he sped through the forest with an extremely quiet Kagome on his back.  
  
'Great, now she's probably mad at me.' He thought frantically.  
  
'I wonder what's gotten him so quiet.' Kagome thought. 'He probably didn't mean what he did.....er....what he was about to do if it wasn't for Miroku.'  
  
"We're here." Inuyasha said, letting Kagome off his back. 'I'LL KILL MIROKU.' He thought angrily.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped down the well into her world. It was dark there as well, and the stars shone ever so brightly.  
  
"Follow me." Inuyasha said with a miffed tone. 'She's probably thinking about how stupid I am!' Inuyasha thought walking passed the road.  
  
"Okay." She said, following his footsteps. 'What's he so mad about?' She thought, referring to his miffed tone.  
  
After about ten minutes of walking, Inuyasha finally spoke.  
  
"Kagome, get on. It'll be faster if I take you there." He said arching his back down for he to ride on.  
  
"Are you sure? I........"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Hop on." Inuyasha replied making sure she secure.  
  
He raced down the road, following the place where he and Sota had been days earlier.  
  
He stopped at the foot of a mountain. Kagome looked down at him about to say something.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do I have to climb up that to get Kagome up there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nope. There's a path on the right, at the foot of the mountain. The views beautiful up there!" Sota replied smiling excitedly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'On the right.' Inuyasha thought, spotting a barren road a few yards away from where he was standing.  
  
He sped up the path, and, in no time he was at the top of the mountain. Kagome gasped at the sight.  
  
"It's.......beautiful!" Kagome replied, looking at all the lights of the city with the moon shining high above it.  
  
"Well, this is the place." Inuyasha said letting her down. Kagome still hadn't taken off her coat since they left.  
  
At that moment she removed it to reveal a beautiful kimono. Inuyasha thought she looked radiant in it.  
  
'She....she looks....' Inuyasha thought staring at her.  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly. 'He doesn't like it.' She thought.  
  
"I know, it looks weird doesn't it?" She asked fiddling with the sleeves of her kimono.  
  
"You look....beau...tiful.." He stuttered.  
  
Kagome looked at him surprised. "Th-Thank you...." She responded.  
  
"You like a princess in that." He said trying to catch his breath.  
  
Kagome raised a brow. "Stop lying." She replied.  
  
"I'm not!" He responded trying to prove to her that he had meant what he said.  
  
"Why don't you wear those more often?" He asked.  
  
"I.........don't know....I always thought kimono's made me look odd. Well, at least odder than you think I am usually." Kagome smirked.  
  
"I don't* think your* odd, I think those clothes* are odd." He responded emphasizing some of the important words.  
  
"Heh, well there was a time when you would of killed me whether my clothes were odd or not." She replied.  
  
"And when was that?" Inuyasha asked not remembering a time when he wanted to kill her.  
  
"When we first met." She replied simply. "You tried to kill me to get the jewel."  
  
"I wasn't* trying to kill you, I was only trying to scare you. At that time I didn't like people who looked exactly like......" He trailed off thinking of what too say.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome responded with a tinge of bitterness in her voice. "Well, you would have killed me, at least that's what I think you were going to do."  
  
"I wasn't. Like I said I was trying to scare you away. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already......In fact, you'd be dead before I'd even get a chance to know your name." He responded.  
  
"Sure." Kagome replied sarcastically.  
  
"I could never hurt you, not then not ever." He said simply, turning to face Kagome.  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the mountain staring at the view, not answering to his last comment. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Kagome, are you mad at me or something?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her. Kagome moved closer to the edge of the mountain and shook her head.  
"No. I thought you were mad at me." She replied. Her feet were dangling off the mountain because she continued to try and see the view as best she could.  
  
"Why would I be angry at you?" Inuyasha asked motioning closer towards her.  
"I thought you were thinking I was stupid when you.......er.....we were about to uhm...yea when Miroku interrupted." She replied.  
  
"Heh. I was angry at Miroku not you. That monk, always butting into things." He responded.  
  
"Why were you angry at him?"  
  
"Why else? That's a dumb question Kagome. I was about to uhm....kiss you when that monk popped out of the bushes. I can't believe I couldn't catch his scent!" He said fussing with Tetsuaiga.  
  
"You were angry for that? Not at me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Now why would I get angry about you? Come on, you need come off the side, it looks like your going to fall-------------KAGOME!" He yelled as her foot slipped bringing her whole body down.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Are you okay?!" Inuyasha asked very concerned, checking for cuts.  
  
"I'm fine, I just slipped a bit." Kagome replied not understanding what all his fuss was about.  
  
"Be careful you could have fell." Inuyasha said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Alright. I'll be careful." She said shivering when a chill went up the area she was at.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "You know, you can really stubborn sometimes." He said playfully.  
  
Kagome chuckled and looked at him. "Well, I can never be as stubborn as a certain hanyou I know." She responded with a joking tone in her voice. She shivered once again and looked towards the light of the city.  
  
"Heh, no one could as stubborn as him." Inuyasha said, pretending not to know the person. He took off the top of his red kimono, leaving his white undershirt on, and placed the red top on Kagome.  
  
"No it's okay, I'm fine."  
  
"Shhhhhh.." Inuyasha said. "I insist."  
  
***********************************************  
"Great job, Miroku." Sango said sarcastically. "Ruining Inuyasha's chance to be with Kagome."  
  
"I didn't mean too! And you were there too so don't act all innocent!" Miroku replied.  
  
"I* didn't wanna go in the first place!" Sango yelled.  
  
"If you didn't slap me then we wouldn't have been caught!"  
  
"If it weren't for you and your perverted schemes we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Sango countered.  
  
"If it weren't for you two and your bickering none of this would've happened!" Shippo interjected.  
  
With that, Sango and Miroku were both quiet.  
  
"I thought so." Shippo said smugly.  
  
"And next time, Miroku, don't* pull my head out of the way! I didn't even know what was going on!  
  
****************************************************  
Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the shrine where Kagome lived. It was really late. But, like he promised to Sota, they would be back before the next day.  
  
Poor little Sota, in effort of waiting for them to come home, fell asleep on the couch with a playstation controller in one hand, and the television on.  
  
"Sota must of stayed up to wait for us." Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
'Poor little kid.' Inuyasha thought motioning towards Sota.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I enjoyed my time today. Let's do that again sometime ok?" She said, smiling.  
  
"Sure!" He replied happily. "Kagome? Thanks......for coming."  
  
"It was a pleasure. I'd better go to sleep, it's late. Good night Inuyasha!" Kagome said running up the stairs.  
  
"Good night.....Kagome....." Inuyasha said quietly, as she went up the stairs. He sighed and carried Sota into his room and put Sota on the bed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and slept on the edge of the floor.  
  
*******************************************************  
The next morning Kagome woke up, late again. "UGH!!!! I NEED TO FIX THAT ALARM CLOCK!!!!!" She yelled putting all her clothes on and brushing her hair and brushing her teeth.  
  
"BYE MOM!" She said running into the living room. "BYE SOTA!! BYE INUYASHA!!!" Then she stopped and ran to Inuyasha giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
With that she ran out the door and off to school.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there flabbergasted, not exactly knowing what happened.  
  
"Woah! Hey Inuyasha!! When's the next date?" Sota asked tugging on his sleeve.  
  
********************************************  
Chapter 13 finished!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading my story!!  
  
Responses to some reviews: Kalokagathos (About everything dead should stay dead) My answer was: Exactly, I couldn't have said it better myself! Well, I stand corrected!! ^_^ I guess it's okay when Sesshomaru brings Rin back to life with Tenseiga but KIKYO is no exception!! I think that she had her chance to live, and she should accept her fate and leave. So Sessh/Rin cases okay I guess! I like em both anyway!! :DDD Please continue to review!  
  
Litwolf689 :  
  
Well, when you make an email address, like I said I'd be more than happy to answer your questions! I love explaining things to new Inuyasha fans! So please, don't hesitate to ask! And in case you need it again, my email address is : Endysmoonprncess@aol.com And ask me as much questions as you want! I like answering questions! ^__^ Please continue to review!  
  
To: Ai and all the People who have ask for Sango and Miroku fluff: Thanks so much for reviewing so many chapters I really* really* appreciate it! I'll try my best to add more Miroku/Sango fluff. So, in the next chapter or the one after? Is that okay? Thanks so much! Please continue to review!  
  
To all the people who reviewed about Hojo: Sure! I'll try to make it embarrassing for Hojo. *ponder* Sometime in the next chapters! ^__^ PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!  
To the People who gave me names for Kikyo: I like them all!! Every* single one! Heheh.. continue posting some if you have more ideas! :DDDDD or if you just have some plain comments about her! Thanks for all the advice about her!! Appreciate it!! THANKS A BUNCH AND PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!  
  
ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED, WHO HAVE ASKED ME TO CONTINUE AND TELLING ME THIS IS A GOOD STORY: THANKS SO MUCH!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!  
  
Chapter 14 coming soon!! And keep posting reasons you don't like Kikyo and names for her! 


	14. Troubles

Dislaimer: Don't own it. HI!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! *96 reviews!* Yay! Thanks so much!! Please continue to review!! I'd like to remind all this is an Inu/Kag and a little Mir/San fic. So please, if you don't support these couples, you'd rather some others, I respect your opinion. But I am sorry if anything offends you in this. Inu/Kag Mir/San! At the end, I'll have some more notes and responses!! Thanks!! And please, continue to review!!  
  
"Miroku, how do you think Inuyasha's doing?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I don't know. Hopefully, he hasn't done anything to anger Kagome." He replied calmly, his eyes searching for a certain demon exterminator.  
  
"Where's Sango?" He asked looking around the room.  
  
"She said she needed some time alone to think things through." Shippo said simply.  
  
"Think what things through?" He asked very interested as to why Sango left. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just odd for a time like this.  
  
"I don't know. She just walked off. Kirara, do you want to go outside and tell the villagers how we defeated Sesshomaru?" He said happily, walking out of the room with the little demon.  
  
"I should go find Sango." Miroku said to himself exiting the room.  
  
********************************************  
*Flashback*  
  
"BYE MOM!" She said running into the living room. "BYE SOTA!! BYE INUYASHA!!!" Then she stopped and ran to Inuyasha giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
With that she ran out the door and off to school.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there flabbergasted, not exactly knowing what happened.  
  
"Woah! Hey Inuyasha!! When's the next date?" Sota asked tugging on his sleeve.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha was caught out of his thinking when a little boy continuing to pull on this kimono.  
  
"INUYASHA......" The little boy said. "Earth to Brother Inu!"  
  
"Huh? What's an......earth?" Inuyasha asked. The little boy shook his head.  
  
"Forget it." He replied.  
  
***********************************************************  
"Sango? What's the matter?" Miroku asked walking up to her. He had found her next to a lake staring mindlessly at the sky.  
  
"Huh? Oh.nothing's wrong with me." Sango replied refusing to look at Miroku. Miroku sighed and approached her.  
  
"Sango? You know I'm here right?" He asked putting an arm around Sango. Sango tensed and blushed lightly moving away from Miroku's touch.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Kohaku?" Miroku asked trying to come in contact with Sango's eyes. But Sango refused to look at him.  
  
"I've decided....maybe I need some time alone to work things out." She said. Miroku looked at her sadly and sighed.  
  
"Sango, I told you, it wasn't your fault he died. You had no control on the incident. It was Naraku. And the only thing we can do now is too kill Naraku and avenge your brother and all those who he has caused suffering to." Miroku replied making a silent vow that he would indeed kill Naraku one day.  
  
Sango remained silent throughout the whole conversation. Miroku just looked at her grimly.  
  
"Sango, if you wish to leave.....I'll respect your decision. But, please I'd much rather you stay." He said, and adding a little more humor in his voice said, "Do you think I can get through the day without seeing my beautiful Sango?" He asked playfully, but still unable to hide the pain in his voice.  
  
"Thanks Miroku," she replied.  
  
"Now why don't you give me a smile to go with your beautiful face? It looks horrible when you frown." He said.  
  
Sango smiled and hugged him. "I'll stay. Thanks for all the encouragement." She said happily, as Miroku hugged her back.  
  
"No problem, my pleasure." He replied his hand going further and further down from her backside to just below her hip.  
  
*slap*  
  
Miroku looked up and looked at Sango with fear in his eyes, thinking she would whack him with Hiraikotsu. But, to his surprise, she merely smiled at him. Miroku looked at her happily, putting his arm around her yet again.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Class! Please take out your pencils! Today we will learn about the Pythagorean Therum! Now, I would like you to memorize the steps on pg. 363 in your math book." The teacher said happily addressing the class.  
  
Kagome was in her own little world, but she was still listening, just in case the teacher ever called on her.  
  
"Kagome, how do you find the answer to number one?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Find the answer to 23 Squared and 25 Squared. Add the numbers and then find the square root."  
  
"Very good, Kagome!" The teacher said, writing notes on the board, as Kagome went back to daydreaming about Inuyasha.  
  
"I wonder when we can go again." Kagome whispered.  
  
"When what Kagome?" Yuka asked wondering why Kagome had that dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Oh nothing!" She said quickly.  
  
'But, what about Kikyo..will she? Will Inuyasha.... I shouldn't be all happy when I'm not even sure about his feelings for me....I mean we never even kissed. As opposed to Kikyo, well, they have already.' She thought, putting her head down on her desk.  
  
Just then, the bell rung. Kagome was knocked out of her state of thinking yet again. 'Time to go home!' Kagome thought happily running down the hall. Since she was so happy she bumped into a certain student on the way. The student, none other than Hojo.  
  
"HI KAGOME! Are you feeling any better?" Hojo asked, offering her more medicine.  
  
"Yea, actually I'm feeling great!" She said, referring to Inuyasha.  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Ok! Well, see you soon! I need to get going now!" Kagome said beginning to run across the street.  
  
"WAIT!" Hojo said, stopping her dead out of her tracks.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked. 'COME ON!' She thought.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Hojo asked.  
  
'I suppose it's okay. I mean Inuyasha's not even my boyfriend. I'm still not sure about Kikyo so I guess this is okay.' She thought.  
  
"Sure." She responded.  
  
They walked alongside down the sidewalk and everyone that passed assumed that they were a couple. (A/N I sure wouldn't! Kagome and Hojo are definitely not together! ^_^)  
  
***********************************************  
"She should be coming home any minute now!!" Sota said happily rushing out the house, with Inuyasha not far behind him.  
  
"Oh shoot! Hojo's here!" Sota yelled trying to block the door so Inuyasha wouldn't see.  
  
"Kagome's here?!" Inuyasha said happily running down the down the stairs.  
  
"No, she isn-------" Sota trailed off when Inuyasha reached the door. "There's nothing there!!!" He yelled.  
  
"WHAT T HE HECK IS SHE DOING W ITH HIM?!" Inuyasha yelled, seeing Kagome and Hojo. Hojo was talking to Kagome. What's worse, Kagome, was smiling. HIS KAGOME WAS SMILING BECAUSE OF HOBO OR......HOBO WHATEVER HIS NAME IS!  
  
Inuyasha ran out the door and watched them.  
  
"That's so funny!" Kagome acted, trying to act like she was enjoying the conversation. 'Eheeheh..Oh gosh....I wanna go see Inuyasha.' She thought.  
  
"KAGO-----" Inuyasha was cut off by Sota who had taken a blanket and wrapped it around his mouth to stop him from yelling Kagome's name. Inuyasha tried to pry it off, but if he used any more strength, the little boy would probably get hurt. And he didn't want that to happen.  
  
'Huh? I thought I heard something.' Kagome thought.  
  
Sota tied the blanket onto the door and ran out.  
  
"Kagome, what are* you doing?" Sota asked.  
  
"I---------"  
  
Just then a fuming hanyou came running out the door.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH KAGOME?!" Inuyasha yelled about to unsheathe his Tetsuaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha.....calm down. Hojo didn't do-----------"  
  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION!!!!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!" He asked angrily.  
  
"I was walking her home." Hojo said smugly, smirking at Inuyasha. "Kagome, do you know this weirdo?" He asked.  
  
"He's not a weirdo and yes, I know him." Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh......really? Well, mister, hate to break it to you but Kagome and I are already a number." He said with a curt nod.  
  
"A....number?" Inuyasha asked, not knowing the meaning of the term.  
  
"WE'RE TOGETHER! YOU IDIOT!" He yelled.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'll just go." Hojo replied. "Weirdo." He said walking back down the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha was fuming. He didn't even bother to look at Kagome.  
  
"I can explain----------------"  
  
"I don't want excuses!" He yelled walking back into the house.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome yelled running in after him.  
  
Once Kagome got up the stairs, Inuyasha had already barged into a room and locked himself in. Kagome was desperate to open the door.  
  
"Inuyasha will you let me explain?"  
  
********************************************  
  
End of Chapter 14! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!! IT'S ALREADY 12: 00!! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE A LOT LONGER!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
To all the people who wanted Sango and Miroku fluff: I added some fluff in this chapter!! I hope you like it!! I'll write more in the next chapter and please review!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!  
  
All the questions about Sota: Heheh.. Well, I'm writing this story as I go, so I guess we'll find out huh? *evil smile* PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!!  
  
To all the people who have told me that they like this story and reviewed: THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And Please continue to Send in Comments/Nicknames for Kikyo!  
  
THANKS PLEASE REVIEW! 


	15. We need to Talk!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!!!!! *107* Reviews! Yay! Thanks so much to all of you!! Please continue to review!! I really appreciate it! I'd like to remind all this is an Inu/Kag and a little Mir/San fic. At the end, I'll have some more notes and responses!! Thanks!! And please, continue to review!! HOPE YOU LIKE!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! And please read the notes and responses on the bottom! Thanks again! And review please!  
  
"Inuyasha, will you let me explain?" Kagome asked, knocking on the door Inuyasha had locked.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha! It's not what you think!" Kagome said rubbing her hands together in frustration.  
  
"How do you know what I think?!" Inuyasha said, still angry.  
  
"Because I know what it looks like." Kagome ran down stairs and retrieved the key to Sota's room. She then ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Inuyasha, open the door, and I'll explain."  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, he was just dead silent.  
  
*******************************  
"I can't believe she'd do that to me." He whispered to himself. "Heh, I could deal with that," He said, "I should have seen it coming, who would like a half-breed?"  
  
******************************  
"I'm coming in!" Kagome yelled shoving the key into the room. She ran inside and spotted Inuyasha sitting calmly on the bed.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What is it with you? I was just with Hojo and talking to him. It's not like I kissed him or anything." Kagome said, taking a seat by him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"You know, I didn't even want him with me. It's my conscience. I feel bad when I let him down." Kagome said simply.  
  
"So it's okay with you if I'm not fine with it?" He asked sternly.  
  
"No, I meant to just walk home alone. He just got in the way. Believe me there's nothing between us. Although I don't know why you act like this sometimes." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean?!" He asked, jumping up, wanting to know what she meant by that statement.  
  
"Inuyasha.....you always get jealous whenever I'm with Kouga or Hojo or any other guy. But then, you expect me to keep quiet when you go off on your daily "run ins" with Kikyo." She said turning away from him.  
  
"I never did anything." He replied.  
  
"You kissed her, you've hugged her, and you've vowed to protect her." She responded.  
  
"I* didn't kiss her, I* didn't hug her, she was always the one who made the first move. (A/N the kiss thing is true! She went up to him* not the other way around..)  
  
"So you just let her stand there?"  
"Where is all this coming from?"  
"Forget it. Just....forget it. Hojo and Kouga have nothing to do with me." She replied walking out the room.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha forgot about being angry at Hojo and shifted his concern to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" He said running after her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Inuyasha, there's nothing wrong. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go and do some makeup work for my school." She said, lying about wanting to go and do homework. Truth was, she didn't have any, but she didn't want to hang around Inuyasha.  
  
She walked passed him and started going to her room. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stopped her. "I know* you're lying." He smirked. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's not like you'd care." Kagome replied.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha asked, still holding her hand.  
  
"I'm talking about Kik------forget it." She said, cutting off her sentence.  
  
"You mean Kikyo right? How many times do I have to tell you? You are both two different people, and besides having similar looks to her, I know that is as far as your similarities go." He responded.  
  
Kagome didn't reply and just looked away. "Can you let go of my hand?"  
  
"I-------------"  
"WOAH! YOU TWO MADE UP THAT* QUICK?!" Sota said running in referring to Inuyasha's grip on his sister's hand.  
"Heh you two should get a prize for that!! Don't get too* fresh with her okay, Inuyasha?" Sota said smiling, going into his room to play video games.  
  
"Eheheheheheheh..." Inuyasha said, trying to cover the blush creeping up on his face.  
  
Kagome gave her brother a menacing look and cleared her throat. "Ahem, you were saying?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yes! Um....My point is that you and Kikyo are nothing alike, personality wise.....and that I do* care about you not just Kikyo." He said still looking around to see if anyone else would approach them.  
  
"Oh ok." She said sarcastically, pulling her hand away from his grasp.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing." She said sighing.  
  
"Kagome, how many times do I have to say that I care* about you?!"  
  
"WHOOOOOOO!!! YOU GO INUYASHA!!! SWEEP THE GIRL OFF HER FEET!" Sota yelled from inside his room.  
  
"Uhm...yes! And.........uh.....yes! I care about you, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Kagome replied simply.  
  
"So....friends again?" Inuyasha asked, putting his hand out to shake Kagome's.  
  
"Friends!" Kagome said happily. "Well, I'll be going now!"  
  
"Remember what I said!!" Inuyasha said smiling after her.  
  
"Sure....whatever...You care, more about Kikyo though." She whispered within fifty yards away from him. Her whisper was in a joking tone, but she had a bit of truth to it.  
  
"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her playfully.  
  
'I'd better run!' Kagome thought, running down the stairs trying to make sure the hanyou wouldn't catch up.  
  
**********************************************************  
"Kagome? Do me a favor will you? Will you go to the mall and pick some things up for me?" Kagome's mother asked.  
  
"Sure! What do you want me to pick up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just my watch. I went there to have it fixed. Something was wrong with it, and they said it would be ready today."  
  
"Okay, sure!" Kagome said, taking the receipts her mother had given her to pick up the watch.  
  
"Oh, Kagome? Sota wants to go pick up something too. He got straight A's this report card. Here's some money. Let him buy that new video game he wanted as a reward for his good grades."  
  
"Do I have to take him with me?" Kagome groaned, knowing how much of a hassle Sota was at the mall.  
  
"Yes, and I'd like you to take Inuyasha too."  
  
"Inuyasha?! But why?!" Kagome yelled trying to sound like she meant it, when she really did want him to go with her.  
  
"Kagome, you need to take him around the place. Here's going to be here a long time after all..." Her mother explained.  
  
"But what if one of my friends sees me?"  
  
"So? What's wrong with them seeing Inuyasha?"  
  
"He has dog ears and silver hair!" Kagome countered.  
  
"The hair is okay, you know a lot of young men are dying their hair all different colors nowadays. And his ears, a hat should do."  
  
"But----------"  
  
"Kagome, everyone knows he's your boyfriend, you should at least show him your future wedding dress." Her mom joked. 'I've got this feeling she will marry that boy' her mom thought happily.  
  
"MOM! Quiet down! He'll hear you!"  
  
************************************************  
"MOM! Quiet down! He'll hear you!" Inuyasha heard.  
  
"So, my sisters going to take me to the mall. You can come along, and I'll show you around the place!" Sota said giving the half-demon a long conversation.  
  
"We're going to have so much fun! Right, Inuyasha?" He asked looking at the dog-demon.  
  
'I wonder who Kagome's talking about.' Inuyasha thought referring to what he heard earlier.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!" Sota yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"AGH!!!!! MY EARS ARE SENSITIVE YOU KNOW!"  
  
"So answer my question!" Sota smiled trying to have Inuyasha join in the conversation.  
  
"Huh? Oh....yea, lots of fun. Sure thing, kid."  
  
*************************************************  
"Okay...I'll take Sota....and Inuyasha." Kagome said defeated.  
  
"Good, now get going honey!" Kagome's mom said smiling, going into the kitchen to clean up.  
  
'I'm really going to enjoy this.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Inuyasha? Sota?" Kagome said knocking on the door.  
  
"We're coming sis!" Sota said, opening the door revealing a "modernized" Inuyasha.  
  
"Dumb odd clothes....." Inuyasha mumbled, fiddling with his hat.  
  
'Wow he looks good in those.' Kagome thought. Trying to shake the thoughts in her mind she yelled out, "Well let's go! I don't have all night you know!" She said, grabbing Inuyasha and her brother running out the door.  
  
"Let's take the bus. It'll only take five minutes." Kagome said, waiting in front of the bus stop.  
  
Not long after, a bus came down the road and stopped where they were. Inuyasha, shocked by the buses sudden stop, took a fighting stance.  
  
"Come on!" Kagome said, walking into the bus, paying the fine for all three of them.  
  
"Kagome! Get out of there, you'll get hurt!" Inuyasha said, yelling worriedly.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's okay." Kagome said, reassuringly.  
  
"IT'S A DEMON! IT'LL EAT US ALIVE! DON'T WORRY, I'LL JUST GO BACK AND GET TETSUAIGA!!" He yelled.  
  
"No! Inuyasha, don't get Tetsuaiga, it's okay. Trust me, I've been on these a lot."  
  
Tentatively, Inuyasha walked up the steps, getting some looks from the people on the bus.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked, miffed.  
  
With that, the people turned and went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha, come over here." Kagome motioned, with a seat next to her. "This will only take a couple of minutes."  
  
"Okay....." He responded sitting down, very alert of all the sounds around him.  
  
The bus driver then announced where they were going. "Next stop the mall." He said using the mini-microphone so everyone in bus could hear.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Inuyasha yelled jumping up.  
  
Again, all the people stared at him oddly.  
  
"Uhm....Inuyasha, it's okay." Kagome explained. "You see, that little black thing he held up makes his voice louder, so that everyone in the bus could hear where the next stop was."  
  
"I heard it pretty well." Inuyasha scoffed, his ears twitching inside the hat. The people were still staring at Inuyasha, with wide eyes.  
  
"Mind your own business!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Heheheh.....Don't mind him," Kagome said, "He's new in the area."  
  
With that, the people turned and occupied themselves with other things, besides Inuyasha.  
  
****************************************  
"We're here!" Kagome said happily, getting out the bus, making sure Inuyasha and her brother were close behind her.  
  
"There's the mall!" Kagome said, pointing to a huge building. 'I wonder if I see any of my friends here.' She thought.  
  
"Come on, lets go in!" Sota said, grabbing Inuyasha, pushing the door open.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes became wide when he saw the place. People walking around everywhere. Different places to go into with many odd things in Kagome's world.  
  
"Let's go to that place, mom wanted me to pick up the watch." Kagome said walking into the store.  
  
"Hi, I'm here to pick up a watch that was repaired, please." Kagome said to the clerk.  
  
"Last name please?"  
  
"Higurashi."  
  
"Thank you, wait one moment please." The clerk replied, fetching the watch.  
"So, how you do like this world?" Sota asked Inuyasha.  
  
"It's...odd." Inuyasha responded. 'Of course the fact that Kagome's here makes all the difference.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Hey there handsome." Said a voice behind him. Inuyasha turned to find a girl about 5'4 wearing an extremely short skirt, shorter than Kagome's, with a very* low cut tank top on.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and turned around. "Hey, cutie, I'm talking to you." She said walking up to him.  
  
Sota turned around and saw her talking to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, he's not interested in you." Sota said.  
  
"SHUT UP BRAT!" The girl said looking at Sota, pushing him down.  
  
"Touch him again and I'll gouge your eyes out." Inuyasha said with a great depth of warning in his voice.  
  
Kagome turned around and looked to see what was going on.  
  
"Excuse me." Kagome said, getting in between Inuyasha and Sota.  
  
"Oh, are you his girlfriend?" She asked giving Kagome a look.  
  
"Heh, hey, cutie, I'll be a lot more fun than her."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her looking like he was about to gag.  
  
"You know, I think I've seen you around here somewhere." She said referring to Kagome.  
  
Kagome ignored her.  
  
"So, what's your choice?" She asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I'd rather sleep in a bed full of roaches than even setting eyes on you." He growled.  
  
"Oh, you'd rather this slut than me?"  
  
"Say that one more time and I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR HAIR." He said, trying to regain his temper. "If anyone here is a slut it's you." He responded.  
  
"I don't have time for this." The girl said, exiting the store.  
  
"Excuse me, miss?" said the clerk, "Your watch is ready."  
  
********************************************  
'WHO THE HECK DID THAT GIRL THINK SHE WAS?' Inuyasha thought angrily. 'CALLING KAGOME A SLUT. WHAT WOULD I GIVE TO GO AND KILL HER RIGHT NOW...WHAT WOULD I----' He was cut off of this thinking when he spotted a guy giving Kagome some looks.  
  
Kagome backed away and took her brother away.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Uhm, did you want something?" Kagome asked, motioning towards the entrance.  
  
"Yea I--------" He was cut off by Inuyasha death glare behind Kagome.  
  
"Uhm, nothing." He said, running out the door.  
  
Kagome, not noticing Inuyasha was behind her, shrugged.  
  
"Wonder why he ran away so quick." Kagome responded.  
  
"Yea, I wonder." Inuyasha said mockingly.  
  
"Can we go get my video game now?" Sota asked.  
  
"Sure Sota, let's go." Kagome responded walking up to the video market.  
  
"So Inuyasha, you like my world?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was being asked that question a lot* now but he didn't mind coming from Kagome.  
  
"Yea it's great." It was true he liked it, but mostly because of Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome....can I talk to you tonight sometime?" He asked.  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see."  
"SIS! COME ON! I NEED SOME MONEY!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Review Responses: Ryuko (lilryuko@linkabit.com)   
  
Q: Hey! I love your story! But I have a question... When Kikyo went to the hill to give Inuyasha the shikon no tama so he could become human but Naraku came and attacked her instead TAKEING the shikon no tama. So how in the world could Inuyasha go and STEAL it from the shrine after Kikyo attacked HIM? Are there two shikon no tama's or was the one Kikyo had a fake? I NEED ANSWERS!  
  
A: Okay, I'll start from the beginning. I assume you already know about Kikyo and Inuyasha and the "betrayal?" Okay well, as you know Kikyo went back to the village to take the Shikon no Tama to have Inuyasha become a human. The real Shikon no Tama. There is no "fake" Shikon no Tama. Naraku attacked her, "posing" as Inuyasha, and slashing her shoulder insuring her death. Naraku, who was dressed up as Inuyasha took the Shikon Jewel after slashing Kikyo, saying something like "I have no desire whatsoever of becoming human. But I shall take the Shikon Jewel none the less. Thanks." So, he took the jewel. Kikyo, assuming it was Inuyasha, yelled "TRAITOR!" ^__^  
  
Anyway, Naraku went back to the village where Kikyo got the Shikon no Tama and put it back where it came from. Back in the place Kikyo had got it from, in the temple/shrine.  
  
Then, Naraku "dressed up" as Kikyo and went to Inuyasha who was waiting in the forest. He, dressed up as Kikyo, shot some arrows at Inuyasha yelling "DIE, INUYASHA." (Poor Inuyasha...^_^) Then, Inuyasha, thinking that Kikyo had betrayed him, managed to dodge the arrows. He went back to the village and stole the jewel. Remember, Naraku put the jewel back in the same place so Inuyasha knew where to find it. After all, before Inuyasha and Kikyo became friends he had tried to pursue it many times.  
  
So he stole the jewel, now wanting to become full fledged demon, thinking that Kikyo had betrayed him. Kikyo, the real* Kikyo, took up her last strength and bound Inuyasha onto the tree with her Sacred arrow.  
  
So I'm guessing now, the question is why* did Naraku put the jewel back, instead of just stealing it. Well, it is said that the more evil or hatred that the jewel consumed, the more "beautiful" it would become. Meaning, the more powerful it would become. And how can you make the jewel filled with hatred and malice?  
  
Kikyo's soul duty was to protect the jewel. It was under her power. So when heart was pure and good, the jewel remained pure in a calm state. But when her heart began to be filled with malice and hatred the jewel would be tainted in the process making it more powerful. What better way to taint the Sacred Jewel with hatred and malice than having Kikyo be betrayed by someone she trusted deeply. (^___^) And that's why he did it. The jewel would become more powerful.  
  
And why couldn't Naraku take the jewel after Kikyo and Inuyasha "died?" (I know I'm answering questions no one asked. But I assume some are wondering about this. ^___^) Well, Kikyo, took the jewel and had it burned with her body, making it impossible for Naraku to take the tainted jewel from her.  
  
Sorry, it's pretty long!! I hope I answered your questions! Feel free anyone to ask me questions! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
To people who told me to continue and that it was great: THANKS SO MUCH!! SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE RIGHT AFTER..I'VE BEEN REAL BUSY WITH THIS PROJECT. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE THAT PROJECT IS OVER AND NOW I CAN WRITE AS MANY CHAPTERS AS I WANT!! YAY!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
  
I'LL PUT MORE MIR/SAN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
And keep sending in names and comments for Kikyo!!!  
  
THANKS THANKS THANKS!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE* REVIEW! 


	16. MisUnderstandings

Disclaimer: Don't own it. HI!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU KEEP REVIEWING!! PLEASE!! *begs* At the end of this chapter, I will putting more notes and review responses so please read the bottom too! THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
"SIS! COME ON! I NEED SOME MONEY!" Sota exclaimed taking Inuyasha and Kagome out of their conversation.  
  
"Okay, okay....." Kagome said, walking up to clerk and handing him the video game.  
  
"That will be $37.92 please." The clerk answered. Kagome took out her money and handed it to the clerk, walking back to Sota.  
  
"$37.92? Sota do you have any idea how much other* things you can buy with that money instead of a dumb fighting game?"  
  
Sota stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Mom says, that if I get good grades I should be able to buy something as a reward. She did that for you too." He said.  
  
"Yea......but you need to-----------"  
  
"Hey it's not any better than all that clothes and makeup and stuff that you buy!" Sota yelled before his sister could finish her sentence. Kagome blushed and countered her brother.  
  
"That was before. I only spend on things I can use." She replied. "Unless there's a really special occasion, than I can go and get clothes and makeup and jewelry and stuff."  
  
"That's because you go to the feudal era with Inuyasha! You don't really spend much time in this world to go to the mall. You go over in that era killing demons!"  
  
People in the store who passed Sota looked at him with confusion. Many mumbled things like 'Kids these days, such wild imaginations.'  
  
"Keep it down will ya!" Kagome said, pulling her brother out of the store. "And since you mentioned clothes, I might as well check if they're any sales!" Kagome said smiling at her brother.  
  
He brother heavily sighed. "But Kagome, we'll be here all night!"  
  
"Hey lets go in that store! I promise it'll only be a minute!" Kagome replied running into the store.  
  
"More like two hours."  
  
They entered a jewelry store, and Sota exhaled deeply. "Well Inuyasha, you might as well sit down. This is going to take a while."  
  
"Sota I heard that! I'm just checking if that necklace I wanted is still here!" She yelled.  
  
She looked inside the glass cover and found a beautiful necklace. It was silver and a tiny diamond hung on the bottom. She looked at it adoringly.  
  
"Hey, what the heck is that?" Inuyasha asked smugly.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a necklace."  
  
"Feh. Nacklace? Odd girl." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Necklace. I've wanted to for a while." Kagome responded. "Let's go!" She said running out the store.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked at the necklace.  
  
"May I help you sir?" Inuyasha looked up and stared at the clerk oddly, shifting his glance to see the necklace again.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled from afar, "COME ON!! WE STILL HAVE THE BUS TO CATCH!!!"  
  
"No thanks." Inuyasha said running out the store.  
  
Inuyasha ran up to catch up with Kagome. "What is it?" He asked a bit annoyed that she rushed him out the store.  
  
She ran out the sliding doors without an explanation.  
  
"She doesn't wanna walk home." Sota replied. "The bus is stopping in....." he stopped to look at his watch, "actually, it already stopped five minutes ago."  
  
"Busht? Oh you mean that big thing with the odd people in it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yup. Too bad Kagome doesn't know the bus already stopped and that she's too late."  
  
***************************************************  
  
"What where is the bus?" Kagome said to herself. "Where are those guys?"  
  
Ten minutes later, Inuyasha and Sota came walking to her in no rush at all.  
  
"COME ON! THE BUS WILL BE HERE IN--------------"  
  
"The bus already stopped here. Now, 15 minutes ago." Sota responded smirking.  
  
"What? Great! Now we have to walk home! And it's over a half an hour away!" Kagome yelled when she felt a trickle on her nose.  
  
"Is that rain? RAIN?! Oh great! We'll be walking home, in the dark*, in the rain*, alone, for over a half an hour!"  
  
"What are you so worried about sis? Inuyasha will protect us if anything comes and attacks us." He responded.  
  
"Right Inuyasha?" Sota asked, looking up at his role-model.  
  
"Uh, sure thing kid." He said shrugging.  
  
********************************************  
  
They had been walking for five minutes now, and since then, the rain became much harder. Kagome shivered as each little drop fell on her pale skin. Sota was busy running and playing in the puddles. Not to mention he had a long, warm* coat, with a hood to wear. Kagome only had a thin sweatshirt over her short-sleeve, and.....she was wearing a skirt.  
  
'Oh great. This is just great. It's so cold. We have a long way before we get home, and my brother* is all warm in his coat.' She thought shivering. She yelped when Sota accidentally splashed water on her.  
  
"Sota...I'm.....cold already....Don't splash me..." Kagome said between breaths and shivers.  
  
"Sorry about that!" Sota said happily, running ahead of her.  
  
"DON'T GO TOO FAR!" Kagome yelled afraid if anything would happen to him.  
  
'What luck. I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my-----' she was pulled out of her thoughts when a heavy, not to mention warm coat fell on her head and shoulders.  
  
She turned around and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Should keep you warm." Inuyasha said, not saying much after.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a shiver. "But, how about you?"  
  
"Feh! Don't worry about me! I'm half - demon I can--------------"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Now remember Inuyasha, be NICE to Kagome. Don't let your pride and rudeness get the better of you." The monk replied.  
  
"You know, I can be nice, monk." He replied turning away.  
  
"I'll believe it. When I see it." Miroku replied smugly. "You'll never get Kagome if you act cold and rudely as always!"  
  
"Feh! Watch me!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha remembered a conversation he had with the monk a while ago and remembered that the only way to have Kagome at least like him as a friend was to be nice to her.  
  
(A/N Remember Shippo's plan, about him being nice to Kagome? Well, he had a little chat with Miroku too. Personally, I think Inuyasha is generally nice in my point of view, he's just trying to hide it. :D )  
  
"Inuyasha? Something wrong?" Kagome asked. "You can have you're robe back."  
  
"No that's alright, I'm fine." He said.  
  
"COME ON YOU GUYS!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! YOU GUYS CAN HAVE YOUR "ROMANTIC" TALKS AT HOME!" Sota yelled winking at them.  
  
"Sota! Come back here and explain what you mean by that! Sota? Sota!" Kagome yelled, running after her brother.  
  
Sota continued to run down the slippery sidewalk with Inuyasha and his sister not too far from him. Inuyasha was of course, not using his true speed; he was more like....jogging. Kagome, she was running as fast as she could.  
  
"Kids have so much energy nowadays..." Kagome said stopping for a breather. Inuyasha stopped with her and laughed. "And what, may I ask is so funny?"  
  
"Heh. Tired already?" He said smugly. 'OH SHOOT! DON'T LET MY EGO RUIN THIS!' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"I mean, uh....I'm a bit uh, tired too." He lied.  
  
"Yea? You sure aren't breathing hard. And I still have get Sota." Kagome replied, coughing a bit.  
  
"I'll get him." He said, running off into oblivion, coming back with a squirming Sota in his hands in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Hey kid, do me a favor. Stick around with me and your sister. Alright?" He said to Sota.  
  
Sota's eyes were glimmering with adoration at his role model. "SURE INUYASHA! YOU'RE SO COOL!" He said, hugging the half-demon. 'And you are going to be my brother sometime!' Sota thought happily.  
  
"Thanks, kid. We'd better get going. Kagome, Sota, get on." He said kneeling down.  
  
"Inuyasha you're going to have to carry us pretty far." Kagome said. Sota, was jumping up and down and was already on the demon's back.  
  
"Come on Kagome. If I can fight numerous demons at one time, I'm pretty sure I can carry a girl, not to mention the girl who I carry pretty much every day, and her little brother on my back..for about five minutes." He said smirking.  
  
"COOL!" Sota said with even more admiration.  
  
"If you're so eager to carry us, why didn't you suggest it earlier?" Kagome responded a light smile forming on her lips.  
  
'I didn't suggest it before because walking home would take longer. Meaning, I could spend more time with you, woman!' He thought.  
  
"Feh! I just thought of it!" He said turning around. "You know with you and your brother complaining and all." He mumbled.  
  
Kagome just smiled at him knowing he was trying to hide something. She just wasn't sure what. 'I wonder what's got him so flustered?' Kagome thought.  
  
"Are you going to get on or what?" Inuyasha asked. 'At least this way, Kagome's a bit close to me.' He thought madly.  
  
"I'm coming." She said getting on. Kagome was blushing half because of her brother being there when she was on Inuyasha and half because of just being on him again.  
  
"Hold on tight." He said grinning. Kagome couldn't see the grin though, because she was on his back and because it was dark outside. Even after his request for her to hold on tight. She only timidly put her arms around his shoulders below his neck.  
  
'Heh, I'll fix that.' Inuyasha thought, blazing off to an extremely rapid start. Kagome screamed and held on Inuyasha as tight as she could, hoping she wouldn't fall.  
  
'That's right Kagome, hold on.' Inuyasha thought, chuckling to himself hoping she'd hold on tighter.  
  
'YOU ARE SO GREEDY.' A voice told him.  
  
'Forcing her to hold you while you go to an extremely rapid speed. You're pretty clever, I must say.' Said another.   
  
'Yea well so what if she holds on to me? She is my* woman.' A voice said smugly.  
  
'YOUR WOMAN?! And what do you mean by that?! You haven't even kissed her, let alone do that!'  
  
'Hey I'm working on it okay?!" Said another voice in his head.  
  
"COOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!" Sota yelled with a huge grin on his face.   
  
*********************************************  
  
Within about five minutes they were at Kagome's house. Inuyasha was rubbing his ears from Sota's screaming. 'That kid yells pretty loud.' He thought.  
  
"Kagome where were you?" He mom asked, not with a worried tone, just a tone of curiosity.  
  
"We missed the bus." She responded drying her hair. Kagome mother nodded and smiled.   
  
"Inuyasha, did you take Kagome and Sota back?" Kagome's mother asked sweetly, giving Inuyasha's ears a little tweak. (A/N I WANNA DO THAT TOO! ^_^)  
  
Inuyasha nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"You're welcome. No problem." He said giving her a winning smile. 'No problem at all, as long as Kagome's there.' He thought. 'I guess I do have good luck today.'  
  
"Sota, you got that game you wanted?" His mother asked. Sota nodded vigourously. "YUP! AND INUYASHA WAS SOOOOOOO COOL!" Kagome's mother smiled and laughed, happy to see that her son was happy.  
  
She looked over at her daughter and gave Kagome a sly smile. "What?" Kagome asked innocently. "What are you smiling at?"  
  
"Just what did you and Inuyasha do?" Kagome's mom asked with a tone Kagome couldn't identify.  
  
"Uh....nothing. He just took me and Sota on his back and gave us a ride home." She replied simply.  
  
"Are you sure?" Her mom said, her grin growing even larger.  
  
"Mom! What's wrong? What are you looking at? Of course that was all that happened."  
  
"Kagome, I know you're growing up." Her mother said smiling looking at her once again.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, now confused as ever.  
  
"Kagome, you can tell me anything. Personal, you know, important things if you like, okay?" Kagome's mom said. "You're so grown up now! My little girl! When are you going to get married?"  
  
"MARRIED?" Kagome yelled. "Huh? Where'd that come from?" She asked jumping up in anticipation.  
  
"Okay Kagome," her mother said winking at Kagome, "remember you can tell me anything... personal* or just anything." She said walking out of the living room.  
  
Inuyasha only stood there bug-eyed and had no idea what was going on. 'Married? I wonder what her mom said by that.'  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and asked him if he had any idea about what was going on. Inuyasha merely looked at her and shrugged, giving her the "I don't know," answer look deep within his eyes.  
  
Kagome went up to a mirror to look at herself to find out what her mother was staring at.  
  
When she reached the mirror her eyes became wide. Her hair was in a mess, looking like she had moved around a lot, she was soaking wet, and* she was wearing Inuyasha's outer kimono. Not to mention Inuyasha had nothing* but a shaft and his kimono's pants on. She knew exactly what this looked liked. She screamed and ran after the direction her mom went.  
  
"MOM WAIT!! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT I SWEAR!!!" She yelled running in.  
  
"I wonder what got her so excited like." Her brother said looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know. Does she..usually yell like that?" He asked, still not understanding what was going on.  
  
"Beats me." He replied shrugging.  
  
Kagome came running in pulling her mother along with her heaving heavily.  
"Inuyasha. Tell her we didn't do anything." She said pleading him. Kagome's mother however was laughing to herself and winking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Tell her, what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing Inuyasha." Kagome's mother replied simply, "I forgot to tell you. Hojo's waiting in the living room."  
  
"Inuyasha and I did not----------HOJO?!" Kagome yelled. "Wha.What?"  
  
"Hello Kagome." Hojo said coming out of no where, smiling at Kagome winking at her, at the same time giving Inuyasha a smug look. "Oh, hi. Uhm, Inuyasha..? Is it?" He asked smugly.  
  
"Inuyasha. And you're Hobo."  
  
"HOJO." He said, emphasizing the "JO" in his name.  
  
"Oh my mistake." Inuyasha said turning away from him.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, what were you saying about Kagome and Inuyasha?" He asked glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Kagome said blushing furiously, staring madly at her feet.  
  
"Kagome you know Inuyasha is your boyfriend."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything just continued to blush. Hojo was staring at them with a blank stare.  
  
"Inuyasha, aren't you Kagome's boyfriend?" Kagome's mother asked, motioning in front of him.  
  
"Yea, I'm her boyfriend!!!!" Inuyasha responded quickly. Poor Inuyasha thought a boyfriend was merely a friend that was a boy. He never knew the true meaning.  
  
"You see Kagome! No need to hide it from us!" Kagome's mother said happily. Kagome looked up shocked, staring at Inuyasha.  
  
"You're her boyfriend?" Hojo asked looking at Inuyasha menacingly.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome began, understanding he may have misunderstood the meaning of 'boyfriend'.  
  
"What Kagome it's true!"  
  
Kagome blushed. 'I wish.' She thought.  
  
"How long have you two known each other?" Hojo asked.  
  
"A long time! We're good friends! We travel together and go everywhere!"  
  
"Go everywhere?" Hojo said staring at Kagome shocked.  
  
"YEA! AND.. WE GO TO FESTIVALS TOGETHER!"  
  
"You..do?" Hojo asked.  
  
"YEA! SHE GOT ME OFF A TREE!" He yelled confidently. Kagome's mother looked at him and laughed. Hojo, had no idea what 'off a tree meant'.  
  
"A...tree?" He said, thinking of many* things that could have conspired in his mind.  
  
"That's where we first met!" He said triumphantly.  
  
"Oh....first met....? Is that true Kagome?" Hojo asked turning to Kagome who was blushing furiously.  
  
"Um...sort of." She said, shifting her feet trying to conceal her face.  
  
"SORT OF? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WE GO EVERYWHERE TOGETHER! EVERYWHERE! ALWAYS HELPING EACH OTHER AND DOING LOTS OF STUFF*!!!"  
  
"Uh.....other stuff?" Hojo said staring at the two of them thinking that 'stuff ' meant a little something more..personal and intimate. Kagome was now as red as Inuyasha's kimono and Inuyasha was not shy at all, just a little confused by Hojo's reaction.  
  
"Uhm..yea?" Inuyasha said looking at Hojo oddly.  
  
"OH..uh..Kagome.? Errr..uh..I gotta go! I'll see ya tomorrow huh?" He said kissing her on the cheek, making Inuyasha boiling with fury.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked not knowing why she was blushing so hard.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you have any idea what a boyfriend is?"  
  
"Yea! A friend that's a boy!" He said happily chewing on some food he had.  
  
"Uh...no. It's uhm....like a couple, but not married." She said shyly.  
  
With that, Inuyasha spat out his food. "IT IS?!" 'Well, then I wanna be her boyfriend.' He thought smiling to himself.  
  
"UH..yea.." 'I knew he didn't mean it.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Aren't we close enough?" Inuyasha asked looking into Kagome's eyes, with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"I......."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 16!!!!! CHAPTER 17 WILL BE UP SOON!!! PLEASE READ MY RESPONSES AND NOTES!! THANKS!! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Q: inuyasha94 Does Inuyasha have human ears when he's a hanyou? Because to me its weird having only dog ears but not human ears. Can you answer that for me? I've been trying to find out but I've never seen human ears and when he gets hurt his silvery white hair is blocking the area where the ear is supposed to be.  
  
A: Well, you see,the reason why no one can see anything behind his hair, is because he has no ears under his hair. When he is a hanyou he only has the dog-ears, which in my opinion are soooo cute!!!!!! Uhm...hehe sorry bout that, couldn't help myself. Anyway, when he's hanyou, as I've said, all he has is the dog ears.  
  
However, he does have human ears. On the night of the new moon, he turns into a human. It happens every once a month, he turns human on the new moon or the beginning of each month. Sorry if I'm explaining too much...^__^ But on that night, his silver hair becomes black, he's eyes more to a dark violet color, his claws disappear, and his dog ears disappear. That's when he has his human ears, only that day when he turns human.  
  
Well I hope to have answered you're question!! Thanks for reading my story and please continue to review and read! Feel free to ask me anything else! As I've said before, I love answering questions! Thanks again! By the way, heheheh..I think Inuyasha is cute as a half demon and a human. ^__^  
  
Oops! Sorry again! I just love Inuyasha!  
  
To all the people who gave Kikyo some nicknames/comments: Heheh, I like them all! Please continue to read and review my story!! Thanks a bunch! When you think of anything else, feel free to say it if you review! *PUPPY DOG EYES* You will please review..right? ^__^ Please? And if you do, thank you! Oh one more thing! Sorry, but when you do give in your names for Kikyo/comments please say something about my story too, not just Kikyo. Okay! Thanks again!! Review Please!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND CONTINUE TO READ!! THANKS!! 


	17. Moments

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the reviews! *140* reviews!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! At the end of this chapter, I will have more responses and answers to reviews!! Thank you all!!! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! AND PLEASE...REVIEW!  
  
"Aren't we close enough?" Inuyasha asked looking into Kagome's eyes, with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"I......." Kagome looked at him oddly putting her palm on his head. 'Is he sick or something?' She thought. Inuyasha looked her in the eyes and removed her hand.  
  
"Aren't we?" He asked now irritated that Kagome thought that he was sick.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat and stared at him. "Didn't you say you needed to talk to me?" She asked walking up the stairs, leaving him behind.  
  
"Yea, I did. Can we talk?" He asked following her up the stairs. Kagome nodded and opened her room, letting him in and closing the room. She sighed and sat on her bed hugging her pillows and yawning a bit.  
  
"So, what about?" She asked pulling out one of her textbooks beginning to answer some questions in her algebra class. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed inwardly.  
  
'Can't she just forget about her school for just one minute?' He thought staring at her.  
  
'Okay, this is weird. I feel like he's staring at me. Don't look up Kagome.' She told herself. 'Don't look up.....Don't look-----" Much to her surprise, Inuyasha came up to her and sat next to her on her bed. 'Shoot! Don't look up, don't look up, don't look----"  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said not moving at all. Kagome merely nodded and said nothing. Not to mention she still refused to herself to look at him. 'Why is she avoiding me?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Kagome, answer me a couple questions." He said suddenly. Kagome nodded, still looking at a problem in her math book.  
  
"Aren't we close enough?" He asked again.  
  
'Oh no, not that question again. Inuyasha I do like you a lot but you love Kikyo.' She thought sadly.  
  
"Close enough...for what?" She asked, while pushing numbers on her calculator. 'Ok. 436 times 8 equals...'  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Kagome. Answer the question."  
  
Kagome remained silent. 'How I tell him how I feel when he loves Kikyo? 1,798 divided by 4.2 equals..'  
  
"Feh. I guess you don't feel the same way then?" He asked, arrogance filling his voice.  
  
"Same way, about what?" She asked continuously moving her pencil on her paper. 'The answer is..... 82.567 for this question.' She thought, trying to busy herself so she didn't pay attention to him.  
  
"Kagome, answer me." He said trying to regain his temper.  
  
Kagome sighed and looked at her book again. "Inuyasha, I've no idea whatsoever you're talking abou---------" Inuyasha grabbed her book and threw it on the ground and pulled her to him; intent to kiss her right then or there.  
  
But then,  
  
"Kagome? Honey! They're some mail for you!" Her mother yelled. Kagome, too shocked to do anything and immediately sprinted downstairs.  
  
"Damn it! Why is it every time I try to kiss her something always interrupts?" Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sota piped coming in. "Have you kissed Kagome yet?"  
  
Inuyasha just sat flabbergasted. It was like the whole world was trying to stop him from getting to Kagome. First, Miroku butts in, then, at the cliff in Kagome's world, she fell off right when he was going to tell her something, every time he tried talking to her, Hobo or Kouga would show up, and now* in her house, he's interrupted......again. He sighed angrily and clenched his fists.  
  
"I have such bad luck." He groaned plopping himself onto the warm soft bed.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha! You'll get there somehow! Uh..what's the matter?" Sota asked staring at the half-demon, who was lying on the bed, sprawled across having no idea about what just conspired.  
  
"My life is a complete screw-up." He answered. "Ugh."  
  
"It doesn't matter! Screw-up or not you'll always* be my HERO!!!" Sota said happily smiling, trying to pull the lazy half-demon off the bed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'Arg....'  
  
*********************************************************  
"How do you think Inuyasha is doing?" Miroku asked Sango who was staring intently at the deep blue sky.  
  
"Why do you always ask that question?" She asked keeping her gaze at the skies.  
  
"Because, I know they belong together." He replied simply, twirling his staff in his hands.  
  
"They'll be a lot of obstacles." Sango replied lying down on the luscious grass.  
  
"Yup." Shippo said, coming into the conversation. "There's that person Kagome's reincarnated from, there's Kouga, there's other people in Kagome's world...." He said playing with Kirara rolling around the ground.  
  
"And there's the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha live in different times. And that, Kagome is human and Inuyasha is half-demon." Sango said, wondering how things would go.  
  
"What does it matter? If two people truly love each other, than there is no obstacle they cannot defeat." He responded.  
  
"What about Inuyasha? He's half-demon." Sango said.  
  
"It's not the outside that matters, it's the inside." Miroku answered a bit offensively thinking Sango was insulting his friend. He wasn't mad at Sango though, he never could be. He was just a little irritated by her opinions.  
  
"That's not what I mean. What I mean is....assuming Kagome and Inuyasha do get together. When they get married, well which time can they go in?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku nodded happy to see Sango wasn't insulting his friend and that he merely perceived a different definition than what she meant. "Well, if they live here, there's no problem. Kagome can visit her family through the well, or if anyone gets sick, or needs anything important, they can get it in Kagome's world.  
  
"And what if they go to Kagome's world?" Sango asked.  
  
"All the same. If Inuyasha uses the Shikon jewel to become human, he will fit in perfectly. If he uses it to become full-fledged demon..assuming that it doesn't change his heart and corrupt it, he could take a human form. Either way seems fine to me."  
  
"If he becomes demon he's practically immortal. What about Kagome?"  
  
"They are* ways to have a human stay with their spouse if need be."  
  
Sango nodded, deciding not to let this conversation continue; thinking it would only lead to some arguments and brawls. Not to mention a little kitsune who is a little too* curious about what they were talking about.  
  
"Inuyasha.....marry that girl?" said a voice in the bushes. The figured disappeared within a bush few minutes and walked off.  
  
Sango and Miroku hadn't noticed anyone was there.  
  
'Hmm...that scent.' Shippo thought sniffing the air.  
  
"Hmm? Something wrong Shippo?" Sango asked, looking at the kitsune cub curiously.  
  
"No....I'm ok." He said, shrugging at the faint scent he caught. 'Ah, who cares, without Kagome or Inuyasha here, no danger's bound to happen.' He thought.  
  
"Mew..." Kirara mewed pulling on Shippo trying to see what was wrong and why the cub stopped playing the game.  
  
"Huh? Oh Kirara! Sorry! So who's it?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
"What is it mom?" Kagome asked, looking through her mail.  
  
"You've got some mail, why don't you check which you want to keep and which you don't." She said sweetly.  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
********  
"Inuyasha just go down there and tell her you like her!" Sota mused, after the half-demon explained all this bad luck. Inuyasha didn't answer. He only rolled over on his side and looked out the window.  
"Feh."  
  
"Do you just want me to go down there and tell her?" He asked. With that, Inuyasha bolted up. He didn't bother to say anything, he just walked out the room, heading down stairs.  
  
"All junk mail..." Kagome said to herself. 'I wonder what Inuyasha was doing.'  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked walking down the stairs.  
  
'I guess I'll soon find out.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you answer my question already?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Just a simple yes or no will do." He said, annoyed tapping his fingers across the table.  
  
Kagome just stood there silent as a mouse.  
  
"Well? Answer me."  
  
"Uhm.....What is this about?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I just want to know okay?" He said, looking straight at the door.  
  
"How about Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo? How'd Kikyo get in this conversation?" He asked, surprised by the quick change in the subject.  
  
"The answer is yes. Now answer me." Kagome countered, mirroring Inuyasha's moves earlier.  
  
"What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. "All that matters is what we think."  
  
"And you do* think about Kikyo. What about her?" She asked prying at Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I MEAN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT HER SINCE I SAID YES." Kagome answered.  
  
"Sis!"  
  
Kagome ignored her brother and stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't know!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Why do you ask me questions like that if you already like someone else?!" She asked angrily, her eyes full of emotion.  
  
"Look. If what you're asking is for me to forget Kikyo. I can't. " He said, talking about avenging Kikyo about Naraku. He wasn't talking about being with* Kikyo and never forgetting her, just avenging her. But Kagome had other ideas.  
  
"OKAY. SO JUST GO TO HER THEN!"  
  
"What are you so mad at me for?" He asked, thinking that the last thing he said was merely about avenging Kikyo.  
  
"YOU SAID YOU CAN'T FORGET ABOUT HER. THEN GO!"  
  
"I meant* that I can't forget about avenging her. Not* about being with her. I thought you would have seen that by now." He answered, a bit taken back by Kagome's actions.  
  
'Damn, she's stubborn.' He thought.  
  
"Look, Inuyasha. I know you like her* way more than me, so just go back to her!" Kagome yelled.  
  
' HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL HER?! KAGOME I SAID I CHOOSE YOU NOT KIKYO!!!!! ' He screamed mentally trying to keep control.  
  
"Kagome----"  
  
"Who are you going to chose? Answer me that question." She responded.  
  
"I choose yo------"  
  
"And you better tell the truth. Or I'll say the "S" word so many times you won't be able to walk until you're 130 years old." She said menacingly staring straight at his rosary.  
  
Inuyasha gulped hard. 'Damn, she's scary when she's angry.' He smirked.  
  
"What's that look? Answer the question!"  
  
"I choose yo-------"  
  
"Kagome? Would you like to go to the mall with Grandpa and me right now?" Her mother asked from the kitchen not knowing what was conspiring between the hanyou and her daughter. She and grandpa walked out of house just as Kagome answered.  
  
"No thanks mom!" Kagome yelled, and immediately turning to Inuyasha. There was no way at all anything could interrupt this.  
  
"What were you saying?" She asked.  
  
"I'll choose you." He said. 'THERE I SAID IT. GOSH, I NEVER THOUGHT THINGS COULD BE THIS TOUGH.' He thought looking at the ground. He looked up at Kagome who had an unreadable look on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No you won't. What about Kikyo?"  
  
' ARG!!! FORGET KIKYO YOU STUPID GIRL! ' He thought.  
  
" KAGOME WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!" He asked very frustrated.  
  
"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE KIKYO NO ME! IN THE END, AS I'VE SAID WHO WOULD YOU CHOOSE?" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Inuyasha had just about enough. He had lost his patience. He grabbed her forcefully and pulled her towards him looking into her eyes.  
  
"SIS, INUYASHA!!!" Sota yelled.  
  
" I'm not going to put this to a hold. "Inuyasha said. "No more interruptions."  
  
Kagome looked at him oddly and tried to pry herself out of her arms.  
  
"I SAID* I'D CHOOSE YOU AND I KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO." He said still holding her.  
  
"Inuyasha you know you won't. I'm serious. Who? No let go of me and--------- " Kagome sentence was never finished. Inuyasha had pulled her to him while she was talking into a kiss. Kagome's eyes went huge and she stood there shocked.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away after time and looked at her. After a few minutes he smirked at Kagome.  
  
"Does that, answer your question?" He asked, smiling at her.  
  
"I....why did you do that?" She asked.  
  
Inuyasha put a finger up to her lips to shush her and whispered, "You know why."  
  
*****************************************************  
"MIROKU!! STOP IT!!!!" Sango yelled grabbing a towel and running out the hot spring she was in. The monk had again peeked at her bathing. Miroku smiled and ran after Sango, who was running back to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kaede help!" She yelled. She had left all her weapons in her hut and she didn't want to slap Miroku because that would mean pulling her hand away from the towel. She grimaced at the thought of what he would do.  
  
"What is it child?" Kaede asked coming out of the hut. Shippo came out with Kirara. "Is it Naraku?" Shippo queried.  
  
"NO IT'S WORSE!"  
  
"What could be worse than Naraku?" Kaede asked from the distance.  
  
"A PERVERTED MONK!!!!!!" She yelled, running even faster.  
  
Shippo sighed, shook his head and grumbled. "Always happens."  
  
"WAIT SANGO!!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
By then Sango had managed to put on her kimono and grab Hiraikotsu. She arrived at the hut much faster than he did, considering her quickening pace. She hid behind something in the hut and waited for the monk to come in. As if on queue, Miroku came into the hut.  
  
Kaede, Shippo and Kirara all gave him pitiful looks.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently. The others just shook their heads at him and sat on the wooden floor next to the fireplace. Miroku shrugged and continued to walk in.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled trying to hit him.  
  
"AGH!!!" He yelled, dodging the attack. Sango was heaving hard and held her weapon tight in her hand.  
  
"PLEASE SANGO LET ME EXPLAIN!!! I WAS..." Sango whirled her weapon at him again, missing her target.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I WAS JUST .. UH... " He kept thinking as he and Sango ran madly around the hut.  
  
"I think it's best for us to leave before we get hurt." Kaede said to Shippo and Kirara; and in a matter seconds they were out of the hut leaving the couple out to kill each other. Well, at least with a crazy, not to mention angry, demon slayer about to kill a perverted monk.  
  
"I WAS FISHING!! YES!! I WAS FISHING IN THE HOTSPRING!!! HEY THAT RHYMES!! FISHING HOTSRING!! HEY SANGO I -------- ACK!!!!!!!!!! " He yelled as the demon exterminator continued to aim at him.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! HOW CAN YOU FISH IN A HOTSPRING?! WITHOUT A FISHING POLE EVEN?!! " She screamed.  
  
"EHEHEHEHEHEH!!!! UH... IT'S THE NEW TECHIQUE THESE DAYS!!!! WE MONKS LEARN HOW TO FISH WIITH OUR.UH.. STAFFS! YOU JUST THROW IT IN THE WATER AND WHAM!" He said happily. "I CALL IT THE MIROKU FISHING INSPIRAT-------SANGO PLEASE!!!" He yelled again dodging the boomerang.  
  
"I CAN'T HELP IT!!!!"  
  
With that, Sango put down her weapon. Miroku was heaving and sat the other floor breathing deeply in and out.  
  
"What do you mean can't help it?" She asked looking at him, yards away.  
  
"Well how can I? You're so beautiful it's hard not to look! Any guy who doesn't must be a fool." He said.  
  
Sango blushed. 'Still perverted. But I hate to admit it...that monk is really sweet.' She thought, walking up to him.  
  
"Stop trying to sweet talk yourself out of trouble." She said softly.  
  
"I'm not, it's true." He responded, looking at Sango trying to attempt a smile. He failed because he was still heaving. Sango wasn't even breathing hard. Miroku looked at her and laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're cute when you're angry." He smirked.  
  
"Really? How about with my boomerang?" She asked in a joking manner, referring to hitting him on the head.  
  
"Eheheh.. You're cute then too. But it hurts when you hit me." He responded chuckling a bit. "I got used to it. This head is SANGO - KILL - MIROKU - TANTRUM - PROOF!!" He said happily.  
  
Sango laughed at the monk's hearty manner. She continued to laugh as Miroku stared at her.  
Then Miroku innocently kissed her on the lips while she laughed. Sango immediately stopped blushing and stared at the monk while it happened.  
  
Shippo and the others were outside.  
  
"Hey, it's getting quiet....Maybe they made up!" Shippo said walking back towards the tavern with Kaede and Kirara.  
  
"Mew...." Kirara agreed.  
  
Kaede went in and opened the door and found the monk and the exterminator still sharing a little "emotion."  
  
"CONCEAL YE EYES CHILD!! YE ARE NO OLD ENOUGH FOR THIS!" She yelled putting her hand on Shippo's eyes. But it was too late, he saw. At least, for a few seconds.  
  
Miroku and Sango quickly broke away and blushed. Sango ran out the room as fast as she could.  
  
"WHAT I WANNA SEE!" Shippo yelled pulling Kaede's hand off his eyes. By that time, Sango was already out of the hut and Shippo looked at Miroku.  
  
"Hey where's Sango?"  
  
"She uh....left." Miroku said, fiddling with the rosary on his hand with the kazaana.  
  
"What were you two doing?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha asked smiling at her.  
  
"I'm fine. Inuyasha, you didn't just kiss me because of Kikyo....did you?"  
  
"No. You know why I did. I choose you."  
  
Kagome still had an eerie feeling lurking in her mind and she looked at him and smiled. She trusted him. Even if she didn't believe that everything with Kikyo was over.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Just trust me." He replied, pulling her into an embrace. "Do you trust me?" He asked, inhaling her scent.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Inuyasha and the girl?" said a mysterious voice. "Heh.....I guess I'll have to pay Inuyasha a little visit when he returns." The figure said to itself, walking out of a forest. "I will."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 17!! LIKE IT? SOMETHING HAPPENED!! HEHEH.. INUYASHA FINALLY KISSED KAGOME!!! AND I ADDED SANGO MIROKU FLUFF!!!  
  
*jumps up happily*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
*Question and Answers  
  
To all the people who say Inuyasha is OOC:  
  
I'm sorry if he's not acting too much like he usually does.....But hey, I try. The reason he's so nice is because he's trying to let Kagome see how much of a good guy he can be.. Which explains his change in moods. Remember in the first chapters? He pretty much acted the way he should. Until Shippo's suggestion. I'm sorry!! I'll try!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!  
  
To: Lauren  
  
Q: Do you know what happened to Shippo's mother?  
  
A: Unfortunately, I don't. Rumiko or the episodes haven't specified the reason yet. But I assume that she died before Shippo's father, because Shippo did mention that he was an orphan. All I've heard was that Shippo's mother died when he was young (^_^) and that she died before his father. I'm sorry this isn't much of a help. But I hope that it helped you a bit at least. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORY AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! THANKS A BUNCH!!!! Feel free to ask anything else though!! THANK YOU!! Oh! Forgot something! I agree with you Inuyasha is cute hanyou and human!!!! :DDD Who could disagree with that? :DDDD  
  
To: Inuyashas gurl  
  
Q: Why does Hojo smile so much?  
  
A: Heheh.. Did you want me to answer this? :D Well I'll answer it because I love questions!! ^__^ Why does Hojo smile so much? I think it's because that's the way he is. And when he sees Kagome, he has a crush on her so I guess it makes him all "touchy lovey" inside. Heheheh. :D I also think he does that because it makes him more attractive!! @_@ and his smile is one of the things all the girls who like him love most!! :DDD THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!! Feel free to ask anything else!! THANKS!!  
  
To: All the people who asked about the 'pleases' and why I put so much  
  
A: Heh, I feel like answering this! :DDDD Heheh. The reason why is because I love reviews!! I makes me feel like I actually wrote something good for once........ -_-'''''' You know, gives me a feeling that someone is actually reading this and liking it. And the more reviews I get the faster I get to writing a new chapter!! It gets me so excited!! :DDDD  
  
So please...REVIEW!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! Feel free to ask about anything else!! THANKS!!!!!  
  
To: Icewings14  
  
Q: Kikyo is supposed to be after Kagome's blood. Are you going to put a showdown scene between Kagome and Kikyo?  
  
A: Oooooo.....I REALLY WANNA ANSWER THAT.. BUT.  
  
:DDDDDD  
  
READ ON AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!!! Heheheh. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND AND READ!!!! THANKS AGAIN!!!!  
  
To: All the Sango Miroku fans::  
  
Q: (You didn't ask anything but I wanna tell you something.)  
A: So, how you do like the San/Mir stuff? Haven't put San/Mir fluff in a while huh? WELL THANKS FOR REVIEWING......AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To all the people who said this is a great story and that I should (and will) continu: THANKS SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND READ!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's it! CHAPTER 18 COMING UP!!!!  
  
Names, thoughts, and comments are Kikyo are still welcome! And please when you post about Kikyo, say something about my story too, not just Kikyo. Well THANK YOU!! KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH I'D REALLY APPRIECIATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(^___^ There I go again with the pleases..) 


	18. Interruptions

Disclaimer: Hi!!!!! *160 * Reviews!!! YAY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!! I REALLY REALLY APPRIECIATE IT! Well, at the end of this chapter... I'll have more answers to questions and I'll have some notes down there. So, please read the bottom too! Thanks! And please continue to review!  
  
"Inuyasha, I uh......I need to go." Kagome said hastily.  
  
"Why?" He asked sadly.  
  
Kagome chuckled and laughed. "I gotta finish up that math you interrupted." She said, with humor in her voice. Inuyasha smirked and looked at her. Kagome untangled herself from his arms and smiled.  
  
"I gotta go!"  
  
She ran up the stairs and closed the doors. "I know he still thinks Kikyo when he looks at me. I know I told him I trusted him but....he does love her." Kagome whispered softly. "I'm not getting myself ready for some heartbreak. I guess, I'll just have to avoid him....for now. Until I can get over this Kikyo thing we're going through.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was hiding in a bush near Kaede's. She could hear the conversation occurring in the shrine.  
  
"Miroku. What were you doing?" Shippo asked innocently. "Why was your face so close to Sango's?"  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and gulped.  
  
"It was nothing Shippo. Children will know nothing of it." He said, nodding in head and resting it on his staff.  
  
"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID! I'M NOT* A KID!" Shippo yelled defensively. Miroku sighed. He hated these kinds of arguments.  
  
"FINE YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME?! I'LL PROVE IT!I CHALLENGE YOU!" He yelled pointing at the monk.  
  
"Challenge me? Shippo, you know you're no match for me."  
  
"HAH! IN TRUTH OR DARE! HOW'S THAT?! KAGOME TAUGHT ME HOW TO PLAY!"  
  
"She....did?" Miroku said, gulping, knowing that the fox was thinking something vile.  
  
"YEA! SO....WHO FIRST?!"  
  
"You can ask me." Miroku said confidently, hoping that the little fox wouldn't make him do or say anything too embarrassing.  
  
"TRUTH....OR DARE?!" Shippo said triumphantly.  
  
"Uhm....DARE?" Miroku said, gulping.  
  
"Okay.........well......" Shippo got up and transformed himself to Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing Kag---Shippo?" Miroku asked Shippo.  
  
"Well, I'm more suited to ask questions in this form! So......I dare you to go out and get Sango back in here and explain what happened!" Shippo laughed and Miroku looked at "Kagome" oddly.  
  
"Arg....Fine."  
  
"SANGO?" Miroku said, running out the shrine. He went from side to side. "Sango? Hello?"  
  
"What?!" Sango asked from a bush behind him. Miroku jumped. "What?"  
  
"You need to come with me. Shippo's er.. now in Kagome's form, is playing truth or dare. We have explain what we were doing when they walked in.  
  
"WHAT?!" Miroku looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Well, it isn't my fault."  
  
"What if we don't?"  
  
"I suppose that Kag.er....Shippo has something in store for us if we don't."  
  
Sango smirked. "Well can't be that* bad. I can take anything that little fox does."  
  
Miroku smiled and nodded, and they walked back over to the shrine. "You know, I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful." He said moving his hand to her. Sango blushed and tried to move away.  
  
"THEY BETTTER COME BACK!" Shippo/Kagome yelled pacing across the room.  
  
"Aye child. I believe they will." Kaede replied, not seeing what this 'truth or dare' was.  
  
Miroku burst into the room with an extremely red Sango next to him. Shippo/Kagome stared at them oddly.  
  
"What's the consequence if I don't do it?"  
  
Shippo/Kagome grinned evilly. "You and Sango do everything* I tell you to do for one hour."  
  
****************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Darn....Kagome isn't going to be down a while. I should just visit the others."  
  
**********************************  
"COME ON MIROKU!!!! GET ME SOME FOOD!! YOU SANGO!!! GET A FAN AND COOL ME OFF!!!" Shippo/Kagome yelled, stretching out on the bed.  
  
(A/N I'll just call Shippo, Kagome now k? He is in Kagome's form after all. ^_^)  
  
"Coming, Lady Kagome." Miroku said, forgetting that it was Shippo in Kagome's form.  
  
"HURRY UP MONK!!!!!! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!!!! SANGO COME ON FASTER WITH THE FAN!!!!! IT'S REALLY HOT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, Kagome." Sango looked at Kagome angrily. 'Arg...Maybe we should just answer that question.'  
  
Miroku handed Kagome all kinds of food and Kagome hungrily ate it all. Miroku and Sango stared in disbelief. The little kitsune ate so much, but was so small.  
  
(A/N Remember Shippo's in Kagome's form)  
  
"MIROKU...I.....WANT...SOME......TEA..." Kagome said between bites, grabbing some food here and there.  
  
Miroku ran and got some herbal tea trying to get back to his 'master' as quick as possible.  
  
"Here, Lady Kagome, Rose Hip Tea." Miroku said, his mouth watering. He felt like now was a good time to have a nice cup of tea, and to just sit and think about a certain exterminator he had just made "bonds" with.  
  
'Maybe I should just spare Sango and me the trouble and tell Kag...er...Shippo what I was doing.' He thought miserably.  
  
"MIROKU I WANT A CUSHION TO SIT ON!!!"  
  
"Coming." He said angrily.  
  
"SANGO!! GO GET ME SOMETHING TO WASH MY HANDS IN!!!"  
  
Sango looked at the transformed girl angrily looking for a bowl and a miniature towel for her to wash her hands in.  
  
(A/N Reminder again...sorry. Just wanna remind you it's still Shippo.)  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha burst through the door expecting to see his friends sitting quietly by the fire. But what he saw was the absolute opposite. The place was a mess.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" He said, referring to the transformed kitsune.  
  
"Hmmm?" Shippo said, looking up. 'Oh it's Inuyasha...hehe, I'll play a trick on him again.' He thought happily.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome oddly. He was so confused he didn't notice the difference in her scent. He just looked at her she was, different somehow.  
  
"Kagome?"  
"COMING!" Sango yelled. Miroku ran out the side door at that same moment and *wham* they collided.  
  
"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Sango yelled dropping the bowl. Miroku, who was jumping on one foot, off balance fell right on "Kagome."  
  
"ARRGGGGG!!! MIROKU GET OFF ME!!!!!!!"  
  
This action seemed to pull something in Inuyasha's mind; and suddenly Inuyasha found himself jealous of the monk, wanting to kill him right then and there for touching his* "Kagome".  
  
"MIROKU WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Inuyasha yelled getting the wrong idea.  
  
Miroku looked at Inuyasha oddly. When he finally got the message his eyes became wide. "NO. I DID NOT...NO...INUYASHA....."  
  
Inuyasha growled at him and pulled out his sword. "INUYASHA!! DON'T DO IT!! YOU'LL REGRET KILLING ME!!!!!!!" He yelled trying to dodge the attacks.  
  
"I NEARLY GOT KILLED BY SANGO, NOT BY YOU TOO!" He yelled. Shippo looked at Sango and she nodded, confirming that she indeed* tried to attack him too. The lech. It was his fault, he never should have peeked at her in the first place. But, then again....she never would have been able to talk with him and "bond" if he didn't.  
  
Shippo smiled at the two brawling men. "MIROKU WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU DO* WITH KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled swinging his sword yet again.  
  
"Nothing! I was just serving Kagome, and...."  
  
"SERVING KAGOME?! WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku had completely forgotten that Kagome was really Shippo in disguise, otherwise he would have said something. He stood by Kagome and stared blank. Then he remembered.  
  
"NO!!!!!! THAT'S NOT HER---------------ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!" He grabbed his chest and began to cough vigorously. Shippo jabbed in the side, hard.  
  
"Miroku, you should tell him what you did to me."  
  
"Is that why you had to leave in the middle of our conversation in your world?"  
  
'Conversation? OOooooOoOOO...' Shippo thought. 'Did Inuyasha kiss Kagome or something?"  
  
"Kagome" nodded trying to fake sadness along with it.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"INUYASHA WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! HER SCENT!!! CHECK HER SCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"HER SCENT?! WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT-------*sniff sniff*"  
  
'That scent, that's not Kagome scent....smells like a demon....'  
  
"SHIPPO YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled running into "Kagome."  
  
"ACK!! INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT'S ME KAGOME!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
"Sis, where's Inuyasha?" Sota asked.  
  
"Hmmm....I don't know." Kagome sighed. "He probably went back to the Feudal Age...."  
  
'To be with Kikyo.' She thought.  
  
"Will he come back?" Sota asked, tugging on his sister's sleeve.  
  
"Yea, definitely. He's probably just visiting them.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
After Inuyasha was done beating Shippo, he smirked and walked out the shrine. "Feh, Kagome's probably wondering where I am."  
  
Shippo was sprawled all over the floor swirly eyed and unconscious. Miroku and Sango merely stared at the cub and shook their heads.  
  
"Are you alright Miroku?" Sango asked, referring to the jab Miroku received earlier. He was still holding on to his side.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." He said, moaning at bit. "Really I'm fine."  
  
'Gotta find a way for her to stop worrying about me.' He thought. 'Grope!' He thought. 'That should get her angry....But I'll get slapped. Arg. It beats getting her all frustrated over me like this.'  
  
He slowly trailed his hand down lower....and lower...and....lower.. *grope grope*  
  
He closed his eyes afraid of the slap that should have immediately come after. Yet, none came. He opened one of his eyes to look at the demon exterminator questionably.  
"I know you only did that to stop me worrying about you." Sango said sadly. "Here let me take a look at it." She said moving her hand onto the area that was hit. Miroku jumped and she chuckled.  
  
"Well, you're definitely gonna be sore tomorrow....But you should be fine overall. We'll just get back at that little fox, okay?" She said smiling.  
  
Miroku smiled back and put his arm around her. "Thanks, for worrying about me. It means a lot." Sango blushed.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
Inuyasha ran across the forest eager to go back into the well to see Kagome back in her time. He rushed as fast as his feet would carry him. But suddenly, something stopped him. A long, while, skinny creature flew in the air.  
  
"Kikyo's demons....." He whispered looking up. Once he looked down, Kikyo stood before him.  
  
"Kikyo."  
  
"Hello Inuyasha. I assume you are well. How are things with you?" She said, with a cold depth in her voice.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha bit back just as cold.  
  
"I've heard you're traveling to that wench's time." She said referring to Kagome. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"She is not a wench." He said flexing his claws.  
  
"Inuyasha, she does not belong in this world. She is nothing but a mere copy of me. Don't you think you'll be happier living with me? The real thing?"  
  
"Kagome is* real. Kikyo, I'm sorry I--------------"  
  
Kikyo put a finger up to his lips to stop him and leaned in to kiss him. He stopped and pulled away.  
  
"Kikyo I can't I-------------"  
  
"Do not make your decision now. The girl will betray you. She does not* love you. She merely stays in this world to collect the jewel shards out of guilt. Could she really love a half-demon? Like me?"  
  
Confusion and anxiety filled Inuyasha's mind. Questions like, 'What if she's right? What if Kagome really is just staying with me to find the shards?' filled his entire being.  
  
He looked up. No one was there. Kikyo was gone, leaving him in frustration..... Again.  
  
***********************************************************  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and walked back into Kagome's house and found her sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey." He said looking at her oddly remembering Kikyo's words.  
  
"Hey." She responded not looking up. "Went to see Kikyo?" She asked shifting in her chair.  
  
"Uh....what makes you think that?"  
  
" You're stuttering now, must mean you did." She said sadly. "Inuyasha.....I----"  
"Kagome, don't say anything. She* met up with me. Not the other way around. And nothing happened."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kikyo looked at him with those cold brown eyes of hers.  
  
"She does not* love you. She merely stays in this world to collect the jewel shards out of guilt. Could she really love a half-demon?"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha....if you want to be with her--------"  
  
"Which I DON'T." Inuyasha said abruptly grabbing Kagome.  
  
"Which you might*" She corrected. "I.....I wish for the best."  
  
"Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you, I CHOOSE YOU! NOT KIKYO. YOU!"  
  
"Inuyasha....words don't mean anything until they are done. I don't think any attempts have been taken with you're so called "choice" to pick me."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome angrily.  
  
"YOU STILL DON'T THINK SO?! I KISS YOU, I HUGGED YOU, I WENT EVERYWHERE WITH YOU, I EVEN TRIED TO COOK RAMEN ONCE. WHAT CAN I DO TO PROVE IT TO YOU?" He asked frustrated.  
  
"Is it just because I'm a half-breed?" He said angrily. "Feh, that's right. Us half-demons are nothing but scum. How could we ever think that anyone would find us anything else but filthy animals." Kikyo's words ringing in his mind.  
  
"Inuyasha, that's not it."  
  
"Then what is it?! Do you just stay with me because you feel guilty about breaking the jewel? If that's it than feel free to leave. I don't want to be a burden to you and your "studies.""  
  
"I stay with you because I want too. I like you just the way you are. Where did you get all these ideas about me not liking you?" She asked looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Kagome, what can I do?! You don't believe a single word I say!"  
  
"I do* believe you. I just believe that you do* love Kikyo too. That's all I'm saying. And like I SAID if you want to be with her than go ahead."  
  
"ARG!!! YOU STUPID GIRL!!! WHY DON'T YOU EVER BELIEVE ME?! GODS!!! THIS IS SO FREAKIN' STUPID!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. He then looked back down at Kagome. He was a light, drop of water from her eye.  
  
'She's....crying. Because, of me...' He thought a pang of guilt surging through his body.  
  
"Kagome....Please don't cry. I'm sorry I..."  
  
"If you don't like me than you can leave."  
  
"Kagome..listen. I do like you. More than that, I..you mean a lot to me."  
  
Kagome continued to cry and Inuyasha felt like the world was falling apart. Gods, he hated it when girls cried. Especially* when Kagome did.  
  
He took out his hand and cupped Kagome chin, forcing her to look straight into his eyes.  
  
"Come on, you look awful with that face." Inuyasha said laughing a bit; trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Kagome chuckled a bit. "I guess I always look like that." She said truthfully.  
  
"Really? Well then, you're not as smart as I thought you were." He said smirking.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean that....you're everything to me. Don't go off crying like that again. Ok?" He said still holding her.  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't believe anything I say when I get angry. Okay? I just get really frustrated sometimes..."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"You look really tired. Go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said smiling at her.  
  
With that, Kagome retreated into her room, and Inuyasha headed towards his "room" that he shared with Kagome's little brother.  
  
***************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 18! I added some Miroku/Sango fluff..and some Inu Kag MORE TO COME!! I start spring break tomorrow so you can expect a lot of chapters up during those days!! THANKS FOR READING!! AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Responses:  
  
To: Inuyasha 94  
  
Q: why when Inuyasha turns full demon, he has the purple stripes on his face and his eyes are red, but why does Sesshomaru have the purple stripes but his eyes aren't red only when he turned into a giant dog demon in episode 7? also why does Inuyasha lose control of his mind when he's a full demon?  
  
A: Well I'll start from the top. You may already know this, but I'll just say it. ^__^ Inuyasha becomes a demon when he feels that there is no hope to win a battle and he really wants to. He throws Tetsuaiga (his sword) aside. Why does it matter when he throws Tetsuaiga aside?  
  
Well you see, Inuyasha's father gave him Tetsuaiga to keep his demon blood dormant; hoping that his demon blood wouldn't take over. The sword's purpose was to help him in battle against tough enemies so that Inuyasha's demon blood wouldn't subside and take over. Still, it does happen every now and then, when Inuyasha throws Tetsuaiga aside and becomes full demon. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's half brother, and you may have known that already.  
  
Inuyasha loses control when he's full demon because he is not used to having the demon blood, let alone having the ability to control it. Demons generally kill people and like to go and destroy things. That's what his demon blood does to him. This results into serious rampage killing everything in his path. That is why his father was intent on making Inuyasha have the Tetsuaiga; to avoid this.  
  
Inuyasha has purple stripes and his eyes turn red when he becomes a demon because well, that would be his form as a demon. Considering he was born only half demon half human, his body cannot really change into a giant dog demon like his father and brother. A reason why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are nothing alike in demon forms is because Sesshomaru had a different mother; and apparently, his mother was a demon. He could have just taken the stripes of her.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes turn red when he is in his demon form. In episode 7, you see Sesshomaru as a tall man, with amber eyes, and long silver hair. That is not his true form. That, is his human form. Demons can take human forms although they aren't human so they don't overwhelm or attract other demons to fight them. All demons have a true* form. Sesshomaru's being a giant white dog. That is why his eyes are not red when he's in "human form", because he's not actually in his true demon form.  
  
Well I hope that answered your questions!! I'm looking forward to the next questions you give me because like I've said a lot I love answering these things!! There's no limit!! Feel free to keep asking!! PLEASE ASK! THANKS FOR READING!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
To: DreamoftheHeart (and Kikyo namers and commenters)  
  
Q: (Doesn't have a question, I just want to reply to her Kikyo names.)  
  
A: Just wanted to tell you I agree with everything! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! Feel free to add more!  
To: Ai and the Other Sango/Miroku Fans  
  
Q: (None really, just wanted to say something)  
  
A: So..how's the Sango/Miroku fluff? ^_^ Hope you like it!! I'll keep adding more!! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
To: Inu/Kag Fans  
  
A: I'LL KEEP WRITING MORE FLUFF FOR THEM TOO!! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
AND TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SAY THIS STORY IS GREAT AND WANT ME TO CONTINUE: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS SO MUCH!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND READ!!! 


	19. Think about it

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it. Hi!! *180* Reviews! Well, keep reviewing and keep reading!! Thanks!! At the end of this; there will still be comments and answers to questions so please read the bottom too! I got a bunch of questions *smiles* (love questions! :D ) So please read the bottom!! Thanks!  
  
Inuyasha sighed crossing his arms across his chest while he lay on the floor sleeping.  
  
'What am I going to do? Kikyo or Kagome... Kikyo or Kagome..Kikyo or..' He trailed off when he heard Sota roll over. Half his blanket was falling off the bed; Inuyasha got up and took the blanket and placed it over the little boy; who apparently was sound asleep.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and Sota was smiling in his sleep. 'At least someone's having sweet dreams tonight', he thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"The girl will betray you. She does not* love you."  
  
' Kagome won't betray me.. She's not like that...I- I trust her. ' He thought.  
  
"She merely stays in this world to collect the jewel shards out of guilt. Could she really love a half-demon? Like me?" She asked, smiling at Inuyasha.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha sighed and tried to get some sleep. After a few minutes sleep claimed him; and he put his stresses to rest.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Kagome sighed, got up and changed quickly. "I hate school." She mumbled; hating the fact she had to wake up so early every single day they had school. (A/N Heheheh. I hate waking up all early in the morning too. ^__^)  
Kagome brushed her teeth, then combed her hair and ran downstairs. "Bye Mom!! I'm going now!!" She grabbed her backpack and left for school.  
  
She walked slowly down the street trying to attempt smiles at people who passed her. Just her luck, Hojo came running up to her.  
  
"Hello Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, hello Hojo." She said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible still walking towards the school.  
  
"Hey do you wanna go to the movies sometime? I'll bring some medicine for your arthritis!" He said still believing everything Kagome's grandfather told her.  
  
"Uhm....I'll think about it." She said.  
  
'I don't know. Will Inuyasha mind? I doubt it. He likes Kikyo' She reminded herself.  
  
"Well tell me by the end of today okay? Do you mind if I walk home with you later today? It's on the way to my house anyway."  
  
"Uh..Sure!" She said, faking a smile. 'Arg, why do these things always happen to me?' She thought angrily.  
  
"Let's get going to school. Hey Kagome, you're walking hey I could give you a ride on my bike!"  
  
" Err....That's okay. "  
  
"You sure? I don't think it's good for someone with arthritis to walk around a lot."  
  
"Eheheheh.....uh..exercise helps." She said.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"She left, already?" Inuyasha asked a bit miffed that Kagome left without telling him. Well, then again, she always did things without telling him.  
  
"Yup." Sota replied. "Today's her last day; tomorrow Spring break starts!"  
  
"Don't you have to go to school?"  
  
"I told you, my school already started break." He said happily.  
  
"Oh right..right..."  
"Hey Inuyasha, you like my sister right?"  
  
"Uh...as a friend or... Why the sudden question?"  
  
"I dunno. I just....well I can tell she likes you but you know, if you don't like her....I don't want her to get all broken hearted and all." He started; eating his pancakes.  
  
Sota shrugged. "Stupid question I guess. You wanna go outside and play?"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Time for P.E. Class!" Ayumi, one of Kagome's friends hollered.  
  
"Oh great....P.E." Kagome said grimly. "I'm in the same class as Hojo." She whispered.  
  
"What about Hojo?" Sheri asked elbowing Kagome.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What, you like him or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yea you do."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yea you do."  
  
"Sheri I DON'T."  
  
All of them looked at Kagome oddly. "Well, looks like someone's not in too much of a good mood today." They said, watching Kagome walk out.  
  
"I bet she likes someone else, but he doesn't like her back!" Ayumi said playfully; obviously joking.  
  
"I hate school. Why do I always get paired up with him? Why do I always get in the same classes as him? Why---------"  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Hojo said happily, running up to her; while all the other girls gave Kagome jealous looks.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'You can have him girls. If I had the guts to turn him down. If only I didn't have a conscience.' She thought.  
  
"Hey Hojo!! How's everything?"  
  
"Great! You? You're back okay? You strong enough to go to P.E. Class?"  
  
"Uh.. .yea, I'm just great."  
  
"Okay well if you want me to help just call me!!" Hojo said running towards one of his friends.  
  
The girls still glared at Kagome and she sighed yet again.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"I HATE THIS." Sango said angrily walking on the barren path. Miroku and Shippo followed close to her. She wasn't having a very good day.  
  
"FIRST, I GO TO THE VILLAGE TO GET SUPPLIES AND I NOTICE I HAVE NO MONEY. THEN, I WORK* FOR SOME MONEY TO GET A BITE TO EAT AND WHEN I GET TO THE PLACE I REALIZE SOMEONE STOLE MY MONEY. AND THEN------"  
  
"Uh... Sango?" Shippo asked timidly.  
  
"WHAT?!" She asked angrily. Shippo hid in his little jacket and looked up with pure fear in his eyes. He hated it when she got in her moods.  
  
"I can transform some food for you, but I doubt it'll work. If it does I don't think it'll taste so good." He said afraid of her. Truth was, he never did that before, and he didn't even know if he could. He just wanted to help her out.  
  
Sango sighed, knowing that the little fox was merely trying to help her. "Thanks Shippo. It's alright. I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?" He said with a squeak in his voice.  
  
She laughed. "Yeah....Sorry, I just had a bad night yesterday."  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nightmare.....Guess I'm pretty scary when I'm angry huh?"  
Shippo nodded vigorously.  
  
"What nightmare?" Miroku asked not paying attention half her answer.  
  
"Nothing, it's not important."  
  
"You know, I never really saw you all worked up over nothing. That must have been some dream." He said. "Shippo, would you mind going ahead? I'd like to talk to Sango for a bit. Be careful okay? If you get into any trouble, yell for help."  
  
Shippo smiled and nodded. "Okay! But I can handle anything!" He said cocking his head proudly towards the sky, than running down the road as fast as his little feet would take him.  
  
"What was the dream about?"  
  
"Miroku, I really don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"You'll never get any better if you don't talk about it ; it will surely get worse."  
  
Sango ignored him and walked on. Miroku, however, wasn't giving up that easily. He grabbed her arm abruptly and stopped her.  
  
"My question is a simple one. I'm sure you're perfectly capable of answering." He said.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's not just about this dream you claim to talk about, Sango. You've been acting less happy this whole week."  
  
"Gosh, when is Kagome coming back?" Sango muttered, knowing that if Kagome were here, she'd help her out of the tangle.  
  
"Not for a very* long time. Now answer."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"It's either about your family or Kohaku or Naraku." He said simply. "The question is...what about them? Guilt, anger, vulnerability..?"  
  
"Stay out of it."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"I'm asking* you to stay out of my business."  
  
"Sango, you're worrying me."  
  
"Those are my problems."  
  
"Just answer."  
  
"EVERYTHING."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything you said. That's how I feel. There. Happy?"  
  
"Sango you need to stop beating yourself up for those kind of things you need to move on."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"I know a lot. My family has been cursed and soon will be wiped out by this curse and forgotten throughout all time. How do you think I feel? You're not the only one suffering."  
  
Sango sighed feeling guilty all of a sudden. "I'm sorry Miroku. I know. I just, get caught up in my feelings sometimes."  
"That's alright. Now will you tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I already did. It's just I can't cope with the fact that everyone I ever had was gone.....in a matter of just one day."  
  
"Things happen that we can't change. And they happen for a reason."  
  
"A reason? What reason could that possibly be?"  
  
"I don't know. But when you stop to think about it, if it hadn't been for Naraku..Inuyasha would have never met Kagome. He would have been with Kikyo. Now to think of it, I feel....we feel that Kikyo and Inuyasha were just not meant to be. Inuyasha would not have met Kagome. At all. He never would have been able to get the Tetsuaiga, if Kikyo had never bound him to the tree and Kagome freed him to have Sesshomaru come after them."  
  
(A/N It's true! Think about it! Inuyasha and Kagome would have never met, he wouldn't have had his sword, if not for Naraku's interference. That's why...well, I'm not sure whether I want to kill Naraku for killing all those people or thanking him for Inuyasha and Kagome meeting.^_^.)  
  
He looked up at Sango and smiled a bit. Continuing he said,  
  
"Okay, maybe there are setbacks. If Naraku never existed, we would still have our families.....But like I said. Inuyasha would have never met Kagome...I.....you* wouldn't meet Kagome who I might add is your best friend. Inuyasha, mine...more importantly.....the two of us...WE never would have met."  
  
(A/N Or whether I should thank Naraku for Sango and Miroku's meeting. ^_^)  
  
"I..." It was true. They would have never met if not for Naraku. They'd probably be off working in the fields or slaying demons, or just hanging around. And well, there was a very slim chance that they would be able to meet again.  
  
"Now, I know you probably wouldn't care if we didn't meet, but I it means a lot to me."  
  
"No it means a lot to me too. Thanks. You're right. We never would have met, we never would have met our friends either...."  
  
Miroku smiled and put his arm around her. Sango smiled happily savoring the moment. But just then....Miroku's arm trailed lower...and lower...and lower...  
  
*whack*  
  
Miroku looked at Sango and moved away a bit.  
  
She just smiled looked at him. "Don't touch me there." She said happily. Miroku sighed happily. She was back to normal.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kagome ran down the road trying to make sure Hojo didn't see her. She ran to her house and locked the door.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Inuyasha said walking up behind her. "Why are you locking the door?"  
  
"Oh....just people problems." She said looking out the eye hole.  
  
"No one's trying to hurt you.....are they?" Inuyasha asked, clenching his fists.  
  
"Nope. Just stalking."  
  
"Stalking?"  
  
"Yea, Hojo keeps bothering me. But forget about it." She said walking away from the door.  
  
"Bugging you how?" He asked getting a bit protective.  
  
"Not in anything bad."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome said running to her room.  
  
"Where you going?" He asked.  
  
"In my room."  
  
"Kagome, are you mad at me or something?"  
  
"Nope!" She yelled abruptly. 'No not mad, frustrated. This Kikyo thing is really starting to bug me.' She thought.  
  
"Kagome, I just wanted to tell you this, no matter what you think; I....."  
  
"Nope don't say it. Listen. We'll always be friends. No matter if you choose Kikyo or me or some other person." She said closing her door.  
  
"Kagome, just hear me out will you?" He said angrily.  
  
"I don't need to hear anything."  
  
"Open the door before I rip it down."  
  
"You'll have to pay for it. Either way, I'm not letting you in. I told you we're friends no matter what."  
  
"What if I don't want to be just friends?" Inuyasha asked pushing at the door.  
  
Kagome went silent.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I mean------"  
  
"You mean that you're not just friends with Kikyo she means more to you. Sorry, I guess I forgot."  
  
"Will you stop finishing my sentences for me woman?! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO SAY!" He said angrily.  
  
"Hmmmph!"  
  
"Look." He said trying to regain control, "I was talking about you. Not Kikyo."  
  
"Whatever. She means to world to you."  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO DO ABOUT KIKYO?! KIKYO THIS KIKYO THAT. SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH US!" He yelled outside the door.  
  
"Inuyasha...just let it go for now? We can talk about this later. I--- I don't wanna talk about it right now.."  
  
Inuyasha sighed; exasperated.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." He said angrily walking down the stairs.  
  
"Uhm....what just happened?" Sota asked emerging from his room.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 19!! I'LL HAVE 20 UP SOON!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND READ!! THANKS!! And here are the answers to questions.and comments! :D  
  
To: Inuyasha94:  
  
Q: Was Miroku an only child or did Naraku kill his whole family? Why isn't Kagome father mentioned in the anime?  
  
A: Yes, Miroku is an only child. At least from all I've read and heard he is. Naraku only cursed his grandfather with the kazaana therefore passing it on in the family; he never kills or wants to kill all of Miroku's family because he wants Miroku's family to be wiped out by itself. He wants them to suffer even more. You see, if Miroku's family is just killed by him, there's less trouble, no time for grieving or anything. But if Miroku has a curse and it's up to him to lift it, or to raise a son, everything is on him; making things much more interesting for Naraku and much harder and torturous on Miroku; having no son to continue the family line or having to lift the curse.  
  
A: (to the Kagome question) Well, they don't mention Kagome's father because, from what I've heard and read, her father is dead. He did when she was at a very* young age.  
  
Well I hope I answered your questions!! Thanks so much for reading!! Please continue to review and feel free to ask more questions because I love them!!  
  
To: DreamoftheHeart (and Kikyo posters)  
  
Q: (No Question, just have comments)  
A: I still agree with everything you say about Kikyo.and about Naraku!! @_@ Heheh, we have a lot in common in that area!! Please continue to review and post those reasons!! Thanks so much for reading! And remember please review!! And thanks for all the compliments!! I really* appreciate it!  
  
To: Sesshomaru Fluff  
  
Q: (None, just comments)  
  
A: Thanks! I really really* appreciate it! Thanks for reading and please continue to review!  
  
To: Deanna/Angel  
  
Q: Do you know Sesshomaru/Inuyasha's father's name? And do you know anything about Inuyasha and Kagome's child in the future?  
  
A: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru's father's name is Inutaishou according to many things I've seen and read.  
  
A: (about Inu/Kag's child) Well, as of now, the show/manga haven't said anything about Inuyasha and Kagome's future child. Most sites that say that are usually fan sites that really love that couple. I really* love that couple and I hope they do have a child in the future, but in reality, they don't. In the manga/show Inuyasha has still not been able to choose between Kikyo and Kagome. In my case I'd just pick Kagome over Kikyo!! Unfortunately, Inuyasha, for some* unknown reason still feels attached to Kikyo and is unsure of whether or not he should choose her or Kagome. And since he hasn't chosen yet, no predications or information have been given about Inu/Kag future child. Except for some sites that make up a name for their future child but that's all fiction ^__^. Hopefully it does happen soon right Inu/Kag supporters?  
  
Well hope I answered your questions!! Thanks so much for reading my story and please continue to read and review! And don't hesitate to ask any more questions because I love answering them! :D  
  
To: Ai  
  
Q: Does Inuyasha always say 'My Kikyo' and all that stuff? Will he always be stupid around his ex-girlfriend?  
  
A: Inuyasha does not say 'My Kikyo'. Although in many episodes that you've seen and that are coming, Inuyasha is still very protective of her. He says things like "Don't you touch her, not now not ever!" But I've realized that he never* really said that Kikyo was his. He does not* say anything like "Don't you touch my* Kikyo not now not ever" saying that Kikyo is his. He is pretty stupid when it comes to Kikyo though. ^___^ What I mean is that his guilt over her death is clouding his judgment. He can't accept the fact that this isn't the Kikyo he knew 50 years ago. He still insists on saving her and protecting her...even though she's trying to kill him or bring him to hell with her. (Not to mention she is also trying to kill Kagome)  
  
Well I hope I answered your question!!! It wasn't too confusing I hope...If it was, you can just review me back and I'll cut it down a bit. Keep asking if you have any questions because I love answering them! How was the San/Mir fluff? I hope its okay.. ^___^  
  
Thanks SO much for reviewing my story; please continue to read and review!!  
In my opinion if Kikyo really loved Inuyasha, why does she want him to go to hell? And if they really did love each other....how was their trust so easily corrupted by Naraku?  
  
To: LitWolf689  
  
Q: Why does Naraku wear a baboon/skin fur? Is Kagome as stubborn in the anime as she is in your story?  
  
A: Naraku wears a baboon/skin fur because he wants to hide his true face/form. The skin is used to conceal his looks so that if any demon/human was after him, they wouldn't know how he looked like. Example, if he killed someone's family and then someone from that family is seeking revenge from him; well, that person doesn't know who to find, he doesn't know what the face looks like, all he knows is that he wears a baboon/skin fur, and Naraku could easily switch to something else without the person knowing it. Why does he choose a baboon/skin fur or why does he like wearing it? Other than the reason above, there is no other reason. ^__^  
  
A: (to Kagome question) Believe it or not, Kagome is very* stubborn in the anime. Just like my story even... ^__^ But, she always trusts in Inuyasha and in the end she always believes in him. When it comes to Kikyo, she gets a mix of anger/jealousy/hatred and she gets pretty stubborn. Like in the manga/episode "Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss" she is very* angry with Inuyasha. In case you haven't seen this episode, I'll explain it a bit. Kikyo had Kagome in confinement, and cast a spell on her so no one could see or hear her and then she ties her to a tree. Where is Inuyasha? He's looking for Kikyo; to "talk" to her. Well when Inuyasha arrives, he says something like "Kikyo I haven't stopped thinking about you, not even for an instant!." I think you can guess how bad Kagome felt at that moment. And then Kikyo *wince* leans up and kisses him. In the manga Kagome says "What the?! She's supposed to kill* him not kiss him!!"  
  
And then Kikyo seduces Inuyasha into going to hell with her; Inuyasha is unconscious while she drags him in. Kagome keeps yelling though and finally Inuyasha can hear her. Thinking Kagome was hurt, he rushed to her side and helped her forgetting about Kikyo. Kikyo leaves saying "Does that girl mean more to you than I do?" Oh if you're an Inu/Kag fan you'll love this.... after that question Inuyasha doesn't say anything; he just looks at Kagome and blushes.. *aww* ^__^ Uhm...anyway later in that episode Kagome is really angry with Inuyasha and sits him a couple times.  
  
She even asked him "Am I just a replacement for Kikyo?" And Inuyasha says "You idiot, haven't I told you over or over again that you're not?!" It's so cute for Inu/Kag supporters! And he keeps thinking that her scent is soft. In the end he says "I like when I'm with you somehow, I feel calmer." They make such a good couple!! Uhm, anyway she fell asleep right when he told her so.... -_-''''  
  
Oh and if anyone doesn't believe he says this stuff in the end it's in Rumiko Takahashi's Manga (Translated to English) Volume 8 Scroll 10 "A Gentle Scent". :D  
  
*looks up* that was a little long for an answer, huh? Oops..I guess I got carried away.Sorry about that. :DDD  
  
I hope I answered your question!! Thanks you SO much for reviewing my story; please continue to read and review!! And please feel free to ask anymore questions!! I love em'!  
  
To: Kikyo posters, Animefreak, Admiral Biatch and everyone else who posted: From: I agree with everything....still!! Keep posting!!  
  
To: EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY:  
  
THANKS SO MUCH!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! THANKS!! 


	20. Problems

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!!! *200* reviews! Wow. Thanks so much!! I'm getting closer to my goal!! ^__^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND READ!! At the end of this chapter, I'll have some comments and answers to questions again. So please read the bottom if you have time! THANKS! Now on with the story....  
  
"Uhm....what just happened?" Sota asked emerging from his room wondering what all the noise was about. He ran down the stairs and saw the half-demon pacing in the living room. Not* very happy either.  
  
"Inuyasha?" He asked timidly.  
  
Inuyasha turned glaring at him; without saying a word.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Feh. Your sister is so damn stubborn!" He yelled. "She doesn't believe a thing I say!"  
  
"What do you mean? What just happened?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Just..forget about it." He said, trying to keep Sota out of the problem.  
  
"I'm going to pay a visit to Miroku, Sango and Shippo in my world. I'll be back by dinner. Stay here." He ordered.  
  
Sota nodded as his eyes followed the half-demon out the door until he disappeared.  
  
"Stupid girl....never believes anything I say.." He mumbled jumping into the well.  
  
He jumped out of the well, still angry and rushed to find Sango and Miroku.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miroku and Sango were sitting in front of a lake, staring at the view. Sango was playing with Kirara and Miroku merely stared at her. After a few minutes, he broke the silence.  
  
"Sango......things have been pretty hard for us...It's only a matter of time under my wind tunnel consumes my body. I-I just wanted to-----"  
  
"Don't talk like that." Sango said angrily. "You're always such a pessimist. Where is all this coming from?"  
  
"No listen, many* things have happened the last few weeks. I can't put it off any longer. And you know what I mean.... I just wanted to say you mean a lot to me."  
  
Sango looked at him oddly. "Are you okay Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. Sango, that's the truth."  
  
Sango smiled at him knowingly and he grabbed her hand.  
  
"I feel the same way." Sango whispered.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
After following his nose for about five minutes, he finally caught up with them. Something was different about Miroku and Sango......It felt like, he interrupted them and their scent was odd too. He found them in front of a lake, in very odd positions. Sango had her head on Miroku's shoulder and Miroku had his head on hers. Inuyasha just stared at them and gave a cocky smile.  
  
He crept up behind them and they didn't notice.  
  
"Miroku, when do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are going to get back?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. Hopefully not for a long time." He responded.  
  
Inuyasha stared at them. 'What do they mean by that?' He thought. 'Did something...happen?' He thought.  
  
Miroku turned around and saw Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA! Ahem. I mean, Inuyasha, what brings you here?" He asked.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you two have....uhm...gotten together."  
  
Sango blushed. "We were just....talking."  
  
"Oh, yea sure sure. Talking and getting together?"  
  
Sango blushed furiously.  
  
"Well are you going to give me an answer?"  
  
Sango gave a slight nod and turned away quickly. Miroku was staring down at the floor timidly. Things were going pretty good for him, even better since now he had Sango.  
  
Miroku then got a little uncomfortable and sighed. "Inuyasha, what brings you here?" He repeated.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Alright then, let's talk. Sango, stay here." Miroku said happily.  
  
Sango nodded and sat down looking at the view.  
  
Wait, where's Shippo?"  
  
"Miroku and Sango blushed. "Er......he went off, for some reason."  
  
Inuyasha smirked at them and laughed. "Oh."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat and motioned for Inuyasha to follow.  
  
"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked when they were a great distance away from Sango.  
  
"Uhm, well.....I've been having some....problems with-----"  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku finished.  
  
"Uh, yea. How'd you know?" He asked looking straight at the monk. Miroku shrugged and stared at him.  
  
"So what about her?"  
  
"Do you have any suggestions? The woman won't believe a freakin' word I say!" He said angrily.  
  
"Have you ever thought that it was your temper and your loyalty to Kikyo that caused her to remain disbelieving to you?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha grew dead silent.   
  
"I......I haven't said anything about Kikyo!" He yelled defensively. "AND I'VE TOLD HER MORE THAN TWICE THAT I CHOOSE HER AND NOT KIKYO! BUT SHE WON'T LISTEN!"  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. I understand about your fury. But, there is no need to take it out on me my friend."  
  
"Feh! You should talk! It's easy for you because you already have SANGO! At least she believes you!! WHERE AS ME..? KAGOME DOESN'T BELIEVE A FREAKIN' WORD I'VE SAID!!"  
  
"Are you sure you told her straight forward?"  
  
"Yes! I EVEN KISSED HER!"  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a perverted smile. "Oh....was that all you did?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha said whacking him on the head. Miroku then had a huge bump on his head.  
  
"It was merely an innocent question." He said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Pervert. Can't you think of anything else?!" He said still angry.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha, Kagome must have really dumped you. I've never seen you this angry."  
  
Inuyasha hit him again, harder in the head.  
  
"DUMPED ME?! WHAT THE HECK MAKES YOU THINK SHE DUMPED ME!! YOU STUPID MONK!!!!"  
  
"What, may I ask then, are you so defensive about?" He asked, twirling his staff.  
  
"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!!!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?!" He asked angrily, stomping and pacing in the grass.  
  
"You're stomping around and yelling my friend." He answered ever so calm.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "WELL? ANY SUGGESTIONS?! OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE! AT LEAST* KIKYO BELIEVES ME!!!" He said, suddenly stopping realizing what he said.  
  
"Ki...kyo." He whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you truly over Kikyo?"  
  
"I'm still going to avenge her, so no."  
  
"I mean in matters of love." Miroku said.  
  
"What do you mean? How cold I forget her? She died because of me. I can't possibly forget her." He sighed.  
  
"Listen to yourself, Inuyasha." The monk said quietly. "Put yourself in Kagome's point of view. What would you think?"  
  
"She knows I don't mean it like that!" He said angrily. "I mean I can't forget her because I owe everything to her! That doesn't mean I love her anymore!"  
  
"Oh, really? Than why hasn't she responded to anything you've said or done? If I were Kagome, I'd think you're nothing but a two-timer, and I'd stay away to avoid heartbreak." Miroku said beginning to become very theatrical. He started doing hand movements and was getting very dramatic. Inuyasha ignored the monks "poses" and realized that the monk's words were actually true.  
  
"Miroku, help me out here." Inuyasha said trying to stop the monks "tragic" play.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and put his head down and swallowed hard. "I'd better get going."  
  
Miroku looked at him oddly and sighed. "Inuyasha, you're not doing anything dangerous are you?"  
  
"Feh! That's none of your business, monk." He said running out of the monks view. Miroku shrugged. Sango walked into the clearing. "Sango!" He said happily.  
  
Sango smiled back at him.  
  
"I hope everything goes well for Inuyasha and Kagome. Just like it did for us." She replied sadly.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, I'm sure it will. Inuyasha just needs to realize everything he said." He replied.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Inuyasha ran across the fields and searched. He couldn't pick up that scent. He needed to tell her. He was going to choose Kagome and he felt like she should know.  
  
"Kikyo, where are you?" He asked himself.  
  
"You called, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Where...Where'd you come from?"  
  
Kikyo didn't answer. "What do you want?"  
  
"I-----I've come to tell you that I've made my choice."  
  
"Oh..?" She asked with a great bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Yes I choose------"  
  
"Wait, before say anything," Kikyo responded, "It doesn't matter who you choose."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her oddly. 'Why is she acting so understanding?' He thought.  
  
"It doesn't matter who you choose. Because I'll keep Kagome out of this time either way. She only get you killed later, at least I have faith in you." She said giving a cocky smile.  
  
'Should have seen that one coming. Then again, Kikyo always did believe me.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Kikyo, you need to understand you're-----"  
  
"I'm what?"  
  
Inuyasha breathed in deeply. "You....you're not of this world anymore."  
  
Kikyo smirked. "You owe it to me to avenge me. At least that is what you have said. Did you know that when the Sacred Shikon no Tama becomes whole you could wish me back to life?"  
  
'My plan's working, he's getting second thoughts.' She thought. 'The Shikon no Tama could never bring me back, but if I have to lie to take Inuyasha to hell with me, I'll do it.' She thought with an evil smile to her ideas.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. "It....what?"  
  
"Yes, it'll bring me back.....I know what you're thinking. You're thinking maybe it'll just bring back the soul in this; now my frozen recreation, full of hatred and unable to love." She smirked.  
  
"Well, it brings back my soul, my real soul before Onigumo and Naraku interrupted our lives. Don't you want to stay together Inuyasha?"  
  
"I......."  
  
'I never knew the jewel could bring her back to life....But Kagome....I....' He thought.  
  
"We can go back to all those times we had together. We could live together just like we wished before the demons ruined our lives."  
  
"But I----------"  
  
Kikyo put up a finger to silence him.  
  
"I know, you feel attached to that girl too. But remember you two live in different worlds...Different times...How would people react in her world if they saw a half-demon? And I'm not talking about your sake, I know you don't care about yourself, you only care if the people you care about are okay. Think about her. It would ruin her life if she was with a hanyou. Humans are killed for even talking to demons, what more in her world?"  
  
'She...she's got a point. Kagome....she could be in danger. I don't want her to get hurt, emotionally or physically.' He thought.  
  
"What were you going to say, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
'Maybe I should consider this first.'  
  
"I forgot. Sorry I brought you here for nothing. I'd better get going." He said, it was already dark and he promised Sota he'd be back by dinner.  
  
"That's alright Inuyasha." Kikyo said after he left. "I've got you.....right in the palm of my hand." She grinned laughing to herself.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Dinner was over and Kagome and Sota were getting worried. Inuyasha still hadn't gotten back.  
  
"Where did he say he was going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What so now* you're worried about him?" He asked, rather irritated.  
  
"What do you mean?" She said, looking at her brother oddly.  
  
"Why don't you ever believe anything that Inuyasha says? Why would he lie?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "You don't understand. I know* he loves Kikyo. I don't want to get mixed up in the brawl."  
  
"Sis you need to listen and stop judging. NEXT time he says something, listen and don't interrupt."  
  
"What do you know? You're only a little kid."  
  
"Well, that goes too ways, for a little kid, I must be pretty smart. I know when to listen and not to listen. Where as you don't. So, either you're really stubborn or just that your intelligence level isn't very good." He said not looking at her.  
  
"Who have you been talking too? You don't talk like that."  
  
"Heh, sis people say the weirdest things when they get frustrated. Do me a favor and listen* to him. Sis.....you need to consider this. If you keep pushing him away, some day some time, some other woman who believes everything he says will fall for him. I know it won't happen in a while, Inuyasha is really loyal. But, think about it will you sis?"  
  
Kagome didn't respond. She merely sighed and went up to her room.  
  
'Even Sota.' She thought to herself. 'How can everyone be so blind thinking he really cares for me? Or......is it me that's blind? No, it can't be me.' She said to herself.  
  
'Fine, I'll listen the next time he says anything.' She thought not knowing what just occurred between Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"It's already dark! It's way past dinner!" Inuyasha said, wondering what Sota; more importantly; what Kagome was thinking.  
  
He sped towards the well and jumped in. In a flash he was back in Kagome's world. He looked at the clock which Sota had taught him how to read. 'Late. Late five* hours.' He said staring at the clock. "It's already one." He mumbled walking up the stairs. Sota pushed open his door and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Where were you Inuyasha?" Sota asked.  
  
"Sorry kid, I had some things to do."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kikyo looked at him defiantly. "I know, you feel attached to that girl too. But remember you two live in different worlds...Different times...How would people react in her world if they saw a half-demon? And I'm not talking about your sake, I know you don't care about yourself, you only care if the people you care about are okay. Think about her. It would ruin her life if she was with a hanyou. Humans are killed for even talking to demons, what more in her world?"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Where's Kagome?" He asked looking around.  
  
Sota laughed. "Inuyasha, it's one in the morning, she's a asleep; of course."  
  
"I've got a feeling that she isn't." He whispered.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Did you know that when the Shikon No Tama is completed, you could wish me back to life?"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"I dunno. It's this weird feeling that I have. I know when she's around, I know when she's up, when she's asleep, when she's talking...."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Think about it." Kikyo said looking him straight in the eye.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sota laughed. "You've gone crazy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have. Knowing all that, you must really* watch her.....A LOT.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Uhm....I don't really have a choice. Uh, you know Shikon Shard search and all...." He said trying to make up an excuse.  
  
"Oh sure Inuyasha." Sota said knowingly. "Hey, I'm a boy too, I know* what you're doing. Your trying to hide all your feelings."  
  
Inuyasha took a step back. "How....I mean what makes you think that? Feh!" He said turning around not facing the little boy.  
  
"Your so cool Inuyasha." He said happily tugging on the dog-demon's sleeve.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's one in the morning. I'm getting back to sleep. You should too, so you can wake up early enough to see my sister! You know you want too!" He said laughing, running into his room.  
  
Inuyasha smiled a bit, then covered it up again. "I'll get back at you, tomorrow." He whispered, not wanting to wake Kagome or any of the others.   
  
************************************************************  
"Is that Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to herself in her room. He was right, she wasn't asleep.  
  
"Maybe I should apologize to him; it was pretty rude of me to go off like that." She mumbled.  
  
"No....I'll do it tomorrow."  
The sun rose. It was 6:30 in the morning. Kagome rose from bed and yawning. She rubbed the sleep from he eyes and sighed.  
"First day of vacation and I wake up at 6:30." Kagome yawned and all the things that happened yesterday came flooding into her head.  
  
She walked out of her room still in her pajamas. She walked down the stairs groggily, still tired. She stopped when she saw a certain half-demon playing Playstation with her brother.  
  
"No fair!" Sota yelled.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Uhm....what just happened?" To tell the truth, he was only pressing those "button" things and had no idea what the point of this game was.  
  
"You beat me, again." Sota said sadly.  
  
'That scent.' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Kagome!' He thought frantically.  
  
He turned around slowly and sure enough there was Kagome. 'She looks beautiful when she wakes up to.' He thought.  
  
"Snap out of it Inuyasha. You might get her hurt." He said to himself, remembering Kikyo's words.  
  
"What did you say something?" Sota asked, looking at Inuyasha then turning to find his sister.  
  
"Good morning." She said to both of them.  
  
"Morning Sis." Sota said looking back at the game.  
  
Inuyasha just stared. "Uhm...Morning Kagome."  
  
'What wrong with him? He's acting weird.' She thought.  
  
"Have you two eaten breakfast yet?"  
  
"Yup!" Sota responded turning off the game.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and stared at his Tetsuaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sota smiled and ran up to his room.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both looked at Sota oddly, and the little boy yelled from his room, "I'm just...cleaning my room! You two keep talking! Don't mind me!" He said, wanting to give them a little privacy.  
  
"Uhm, what were you saying Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Uh....I just wanted to....uhm apologize for yelling at you the other day...uh.yea.."  
  
"Um, yea. That's okay. I'm sorry for going off like that." He said awkwardly.  
  
"What were you going to tell the other day?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I know you care for her, but she might get hurt.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Well you see............"  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************************  
  
....Should I continue...?  
  
Well that's the end of Chapter 20! Chapter 21 coming up! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!! Thanks to everyone who said this was a great story!! I really appreciate it!!  
  
To: Litwolf89  
  
Q: Was Miroku's dad and grandfather killed by their air voids or did it disappear when they had their sons and they just died of other causes?  
  
A: Miroku's dad and grandfather were both killed by their kazaanas (or air voids.). When they had their sons, the air voids were still in their hands still growing and sucking up their body. In fact, in one of the episodes, they showed a flashback from Miroku's life when he watched his father get sucked into the air void. He was only around five or six.  
  
Well I hope I answered your question!!!!! Please continue to read and review!!! Feel free to ask anything else!! And remember, when you do an email-address you can email me anytime with questions! I love em!!!! Do you like the story so far? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! PLEASE CONTINUE TO R/R!  
To: Inuyasha 94  
  
Q: I know Sesshomaru has a half-brother which is Inuyasha and Inuyasha's mother died so what happened to Sesshomaru's mother?  
  
A: Well, ^__^ .. When Inuyasha's father met Inuyasha's mother, he left his former demon wife to be with her. I assume that Sesshomaru's mother just left. I assume she was probably angry with Inuyasha's father, because demons basically always hate humans. Not much information has been given about his mother, but I have also heard that now at this time in the series she has already passed away. Sorry if that wasn't much of an answer!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!!!! Do you like the story so far? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO R/R!! Feel free to ask any more!!! I love questions!!! :DDDD  
  
Well those are the only questions I got!  
  
And now I ask all the people who read this....do you like it?  
  
(Sorry if I've disappointed anyone....thinking about that gets me down.)  
  
BUT ANYWAY....THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LIKED IT!! I REALLY OWE IT ALL TO YOU!!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!  
  
The Miroku and Sango fluff stuff:  
  
Just in case anyone is wondering, Miroku and Sango are* now together. I was really actually planning on a lot more of fluff and a really* really* good get together, but lots of people suggested they should get together now. ^__^ So I guess I just cut that out. But if anyone wants the original, if I get enough reviews about that, I may put it up. But as of now, I'll just keep that up. :DDDD  
  
To all the people that ask about when Kikyo ruins everything, well if you read the chapter, now you know why. ^__^ Please continue to post your reasons and comments about her!!  
  
Oh, and if anyone doesn't mind, I'm kind of trying to prove to some people that Inu/Kag make a great couple, so could you please post some reasons about them being a great couple too? Of course I'm talking to the Inu/Kag fans and anyone else that supports them. ^__^  
  
THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!! THANKS AGAIN!! 


	21. Listen

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi! *224* reviews! Yay! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL THE READ AND REVIEWED! Please continue to read and review! I really hope you like this... More comments/answers at the end!  
  
"What were you going to tell the other day?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I know you care for her, but she might get hurt.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Well you see............" Inuyasha stuttered not being able to look into Kagome's eyes.  
  
'I can't tell her....I still need to think about this.' He thought. 'Think of something quick.'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes?" Inuyasha said, broken out of his thought.  
  
"What were you going to say?"  
  
"Kagome, I....." He looked at her and stopped. 'Gods, I wish I could just tell her. But, she could get hurt...'  
  
'What's wrong with him? Is it something I did?' She thought wildly.  
  
"Forget it. It was nothing important." Inuyasha muttered quickly. 'Finally get a chance to talk to her and what do I do? Chicken out over her safety. You Coward.' He thought to himself.  
  
Kagome frowned and looked down. "Oh....ok. I'm going in my room."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and sighed. 'I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome stayed in her room not knowing what to do. It wasn't that she was depressed or anything....Just a little tired of all the things that were going on.  
  
Sota ran down the stairs almost immediately.  
  
"Hey why is it so quiet?" He asked. "And where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's in her room."  
  
"Things didn't go well?" Sota asked sighing heavily. "Darn! What do you have to do to get her to understand?"  
  
"Things aren't that easy anymore, kid." He responded, thinking about Kikyo's words.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Yes, it'll bring me back.....I know what you're thinking. You're thinking maybe it'll just bring back the soul in this; now my frozen recreation, full of hatred and unable to love." She smirked.  
  
"Well, it brings back my soul, my real soul before Onigumo and Naraku interrupted our lives. Don't you want to stay together Inuyasha?"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Just what exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
******************************************************  
"Arg...I'll just go for a walk." Kagome said to herself, grabbing her coat. "In my life, nothing goes right, might as well enjoy my time here!" She sighed, sneaking out of her room and out the back door of the shrine so no one would see.  
  
She was on her way to the park. Why? She didn't know, she just, felt like going.  
  
"Maybe Sota was right...Inuyasha probably did* give up on me if he ever did feel that way for me. After all, he has a perfect girl waiting for him in his world; Kikyo.  
  
'Kikyo.' Kagome chuckled at the sound of her name.  
  
"I'm reincarnated from her but we are nothing alike...That was probably as far as Inuyasha saw us..He probably saw me as nothing but a copy. He'd choose her any day. And why not? She's more beautiful than me...and stronger.better in a battle. Everything I'm not." Kagome said to herself but something deep within her told her she was wrong.  
  
'Well then, why would he bother kissing you?' said a voice in her head when the name Kikyo rung again in her mind.  
  
"I look just like her....except, he loves her, not me." She said sadly looking up at the deep blue sky.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Sis, just listen to him for once okay? One day he may stop coming to you."  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome pulled her head back and sighed. 'Inuyasha.....'  
  
***************************************************************  
"Inuyasha?" Sota asked, breaking the silence in the living room looking at the half-demon who was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.  
  
'This is the hardest decision I'll ever have to make....and I haven't even made a choice yet.' He thought resting his head on the wall staring up the stairs wondering when Kagome would come down; not knowing that she left.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sota repeated, getting up and pulling on Inuyasha's haori.  
  
"Hmmm....?" Inuyasha said questionably not even taking the time to look at him.  
  
"Are you okay? You seem..troubled or something." He said shrugging.  
  
"I'm alright." He said with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"Oh...." Sota said, looking down at the ground.  
  
'Is she that mad? What's wrong? It's been one hour now...and she still hasn't come down.' Inuyasha thought, looking at Sota.  
  
"Hey kid, what's wrong?" He said trying to lighten the mood by starting a conversation.  
  
"Nothing...." Inuyasha smiled a bit and but his hand on Sota's shoulder.  
  
"Hey kid, how about a "pleeesteation" game?" He said. He didn't want to play, but he didn't want him to be sad.  
  
"You mean playstation? SURE!" He said happily, running to get those odd controller things.  
  
'At least one of us is happy.' Inuyasha thought. 'If Kagome isn't down by 9:45 than I'm going up to talk to her. That gives her one hour' Inuyasha thought, rather proud that he could read "tyme" in her world now.  
  
"Which game?"  
  
*******************************************************************  
Meanwhile in the Feudal Era, inside Kaede's hut were Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"I miss Kagome!" The little kitsune whined. The others in the hut looked on knowingly, they missed her too; not to mention they also missed a certain rude, inconsiderate half-demon. Well at least before he was rude and inconsiderate or maybe it was just in their minds.  
  
He was always nice to Kagome, not that they didn't know why, just wondering.  
  
"It's late. Ye should get some sleep." Kaede said looking at the others staring into the fire.  
  
"Indeed." Miroku answered with that* tone in his voice.  
  
Sango glared at him. "Just because we're together now, doesn't mean I won't smack you." She said, warning him.  
  
"Come on Sango! Where's your sense of humor?" He asked as he hand trailed off somewhere off limits.  
  
*whack*  
  
"You are a pervert at heart." Sango mumbled.  
  
"Oh come on! All guys have their weaknesses! This is mine!" He said happily. Sango raised a brow at him and sighed.  
  
"Weakness..or hobbie?" She said coldly.  
  
"Heheheh....both I guess!"  
  
*whack*  
  
"Ye two of to bed!" Kaede said, it was pretty late. At least* the kitsune and Kirara were sound asleep.  
  
Miroku and Sango just looked on and sweat dropped.  
  
"It was his fault." Sango muttered, dropping her boomerang.  
  
Miroku gulped and muttered "That's what they all say."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Why Sango! You know I wouldn't say anything..intentionally* to bother you!" He said with a winning smile before running up and getting his "place" in the hut to sleep.  
  
Sango shook her head and laughed. 'Sweet but perverted.' She thought happily. 'Oh well, I'll get used to it.'  
  
*****************************************************************  
'WINNER' flashed on the screen and Sota jumped up doing a victory dance; cheering and shouting while making hand-movements to go with it. Inuyasha wasn't listening though, his mind was occupied on where Kagome was.  
  
'I'd better go talk to her. Time's up.' He thought, getting up.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Sota said jumping up and down. "I WON! OH YEAH! LOOK AT THAT!" He said, pulling on Inuyasha.  
  
"That's great kid. You know, I'm gonna go talk to your sister. I'm sure she's okay, but just to make sure. It's already 9:45 and she hasn't come down."  
  
"Okay!" He said, getting back to playing the game.  
  
*****************************************************  
Inuyasha walked up the stairs and knocked on Kagome's door, not knowing that she left.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked knocking on the door. "Kagome..? Are you mad at me or something?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'Stubborn girl won't open the door.' He thought, knocking harder; losing more of his patience.  
  
"Kagome, open the door and we can talk."  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kagome. Open the door." He said sternly.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Listen, I wasn't mad at you or anything because I didn't say anything, I....just had a lot on my mind." He said leaning against the door.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming in, ready..or not." He pushed the door open and his eyes widened at the sight. The room was empty. And Kagome was no where to be found.  
  
"Where..where is she?" He thought frantically running out the room.  
  
"Sota I'm going out for a while!" He said running out the door, not waiting for an answer.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It began to rain and Kagome was still sitting in the park and wondering. 'It's gotten so dark all of a sudden.' She thought. 'I'd better get going home. It's pretty far....from here.'  
  
From then, the rain got harder washing away her scent. Inuyasha sped out of the house sniffing here and there. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He thought frantically. "All this darn rain! I can't pick up her scent!"  
  
He ran around frantically searching here and there. "KAGOME?!?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled all the while thinking about what could have happened to her.  
  
'Maybe she was kidnapped out of her room...maybe someone took her..maybe..'  
  
Then he looked ahead. There was a small, huddled figure heading his way and he sped towards it. 'Is that Kagome?' He thought, his fears sinking a bit.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"Inu..yasha?" The girl asked, looking at him as if not knowing what to say.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"That's my business." She said coldly. Inuyasha stepped back a bit.  
  
"I..why are you mad at me?"  
  
"I'm mad. Not at you." Kagome replied, she was angry because of her thoughts and feelings about Kikyo; about Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyo. Though, she didn't want to tell him.  
  
"Kagome, earlier, I just had a lot of things on my mind. It wasn't anything about you."  
  
"Yea.... Can you tell me now?" Kagome said, listening to him the first time, continuing to walk, sniffling a bit.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sadly. He wished he could, but he didn't want her in danger neither did he want her hurt physically or emotionally.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kikyo stared at him smirking a bit.  
  
"People here get killed for being with a demon....What more in her world?"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome I--------"  
  
"I know....You don't have anything to say. I understand." she said sadly.  
  
"No, Kagome, that's not it...it's because..."  
  
Kagome turned around to face him eager for his explanation.  
  
"It's because....Ki----someone..forget it..." He stuttered about to explain the whole thing Kikyo told him. He stopped because he didn't want to hurt Kagome's feelings anymore than they already were.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome said, referring to the 'someone' he said. She laughed sadly, nodding to herself. "I understand."  
  
"NO KAGOME..LISTEN. It's not* what you think..it's just that..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Think of her safety."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"What?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 21! Sorry it's short, sorry it took long. I promise I'll make the next one longer, I may even add more of this tonight..But, my vacation for Easter ends today... *sniff* tomorrow's school..  
  
Here are some answers and comments!  
  
Ianni:  
  
Q: Is Kikyo in the anime bad?  
  
A: Well, depends on whether or not you are a Kikyo fan. Generally, I think she is bad. No, not because I'm no fan of hers, but because of her actions. She keeps trying to take Inuyasha to hell with her and trying to kill Kagome; not to mention she keeps stealing people's souls. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! THANKS!! Feel free to ask anything else!  
Komyo:  
  
Q: How many episodes are there in Inuyasha? How many movies? When is the newest movie come out? Did it already?  
  
A: As of now, there are 106 episodes so far. Rumor has it that over 100 more are in the making..Hopefully it's no rumor and that it will* happen. :DD There are two movies. The first was "A Love that Transcends Time" you can buy this on Amazon or any place else.^-^ It's pretty good. And the newest movie is "The Castle Beyond the looking Glass." It came out in Japan last December but it's not yet in stores. *sniff* I wanna see it! THANKS AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! Do you mind if my story still has a long way to go? ^-^ I hope you like it. Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
Sesshomaru Fluff:  
  
Q: What happened to Sango's mother?  
  
A: I assume she died when Sango was smaller and younger. That's what I heard, but I'm not 100 percent sure.About 80-90 percent sure.. ^_^ Hope I answered okay! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!! I really appreciate it!! Uhm, do you mind if I still have a bit of a long way to go? I hope not.and I hope you like it. ^-^ THANKS!!! AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
Inuyasha94:  
  
Q: If Inuyasha doesn't love Kikyo anymore than why does he act like he still loves her?  
  
A: Well truth is, no one knows if Inuyasha still loves her or not. Some say he does, but mostly people say that he's really affectionate of her because he feels guilty for her death and feels like he should have trusted her and been there for her. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING I really appreciate it! THANKS PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!! Feel free to ask anything else! Hope you like my fic!  
  
Well that's all I got!! THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE!! PLEASE R/R!! AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO POST INU/KAG AND KIKYO COMMENTS! THANKS!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!! THANKS AGAIN!! 


	22. Thoughts and Conversations

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!!! *240* Reviews! Thank you all!!! At the end of this chapter please read the comments and answers to questions.. Well thanks for reading!! Please continue to read and review!! Here it goes!  
  
"NO KAGOME..LISTEN. It's not* what you think..it's just that..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Think of her safety."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"What?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha oddly. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed.  
  
'I can't tell her.'  
  
"Okay, fine. You don't need to tell me. I know what you were going to say anyway..." She mumbled, turning around.  
  
"Kagome?," Inuyasha said pulling her arm and stopping her, "What was I going to say?"  
  
Kagome sighed heavily and looked at him. "You were going to say....that I mean a lot to you but right now, all you can think about is Kikyo."  
  
"Feh. You've got it half-right."  
  
"Oh, then you were going to say that all you were thinking about now is Kikyo; and nothing about me."  
  
"No! The part you got right was that I was* going to say you mean a lot to me."  
  
"Oh...okay.whatever." Kagome replied looking down the road.  
  
"Kagome, listen, I---things have been pretty tough nowadays and since the last time I went to my time, things have gotten tougher."  
  
Kagome stared at him with her eyes down to the ground. "Tougher..What do you mean? Naraku...Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged uncomfortably, "Both I guess."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I can't say...Not that I don't want to tell you...I just can't." He said looking out for her safety.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Don't you want to live together like we were supposed to before Naraku interrupted our lives?" The priestess asked, her eyes as cold as coal.  
  
"Kikyo...I..."  
  
"The Shikon No Tama. When it becomes whole, you can wish me, my true self, back."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Either you can't...or you won't. Which one is it?" Kagome asked looking into his eyes for the first time.  
  
"I....heheh..a little both I guess." He responded seeing Kagome's flushed face. Much to his dismay, she began coughing. "You're soaking wet.," he said, putting his haori on her. "The rain is getting harder. Hop on, I'll take you home."  
  
Kagome sighed and quietly complied with his wish and seated herself; at least, it was much warmer now that she had a warm fire rat haori on her. In a matter of seconds, she was on her way home in the blinding rain.  
  
*************************************************************  
"Where are they?" Sota said to himself, pacing back and forth in the living room. "It's already ten.."  
  
"Sota?" asked his mother from the kitchen. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Uhm," Sota stuttered thinking of an excuse, so that his mother wouldn't worry about Kagome. "Inuyasha and Kagome went..out somewhere and I was waiting for them."  
  
"Oh I see! They should be back soon." His mother said cheerfully. "That boy is wonderful isn't he?" She said, referring to Inuyasha.  
  
"Yea he's so cool!" Sota said happily. 'Mom approves! All we need now is for Inuyasha to ask Kagome to marry him!' He thought happily.  
  
"Grandpa likes him a lot too!" Miss Higurashi said happily. "I'm sure Kagome does!"  
  
"Mom, you know he's half-demon half-human...right?" He said hoping that wouldn't make a difference.  
  
"Why of course I do, honey!" She said happily. "His ears are very cute! Come to think of think..I think that's the first thing I'll do when they come in..squeak his ears."  
  
Sota laughed, happy that his mother liked Inuyasha, it was a start; even though they still had a long way to go.  
  
Just then, a certain soaking wet hanyou burst through the door. Miss Higurashi ran straight to Inuyasha and squeaked his ears.  
  
"Why hello! Did you and Kagome enjoy your evening together?" She said smiling.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her oddly, then looked at Sota who was giving them odd signals. Kagome got the message and smiled.  
  
"Yes! We went everywhere! Heheheh.."  
  
"We did?" Inuyasha mumbled, "Not getting a single clue."  
  
Kagome jabbed him softly in the side. "WE DID! And I had the time of my life! Don't listen to him mom, he's really shy."  
  
"I..Uh.yea! Really..uhm..shy!" He stuttered.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two had so much fun!"  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome replied, while Inuyasha gave a dashing smile. "I better go and get changed...I'm soaking wet. Here's your haori Inuyasha, thanks for lending it to me."  
  
"You're welcome Kagome."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow! It's pretty late..."  
  
"Hey Kagome we should do that again!" Inuyasha said as she went up the stairs.  
  
'Heh, then I'll explain this whole thing...' He thought.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Go have some fun.and stuff." He said looking at her, eyeing her closely.  
  
"Yes you should!" Miss Higurashi said happily, "Go on Kagome, we've nothing to do tomorrow anyway!"  
  
"YEA GO!!!" Sota exclaimed turning to his Grandpa mumbling for him to say something.  
  
"Huh? What is it Sota?" The old man in the chair asked.  
  
"Don't you think it's a good idea that Kagome and Inuyasha go.. Have some fun sometime.??? Maybe tomorrow?" He said happily.  
  
"Oh yes yes! Go on and have some fun!" He said looking back at the television not caring what was going on.  
  
"Well Kagome? What do you say?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Uhm..I'll see with what I have to do tomorrow. Maybe..the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok sure!" He said.  
  
'Then tomorrow, I'll go to my time and try to clear this thing..If it doesn't work out, then I guess a night with Kagome isn't anything bad.' He thought.  
  
***************************************************************  
"Why did Inuyasha do that?" Kagome said to herself, once she was in the privacy of her own room.  
  
"I wonder what he's up too...."  
***************************************************************  
"Where was she?" Sota asked when he and the hanyou were in his room.  
  
"Some place near the park." Inuyasha responded, "I saw her walking back."  
  
"What took you guys so long to get back?"  
  
"Uh..we uh..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"We...talked."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Feh. You've got it half-right."  
  
"Oh, then you were going to say that all you were thinking about now is Kikyo; and nothing about me."  
  
"No! The part you got right was that I was* going to say you mean a lot to me."  
  
"Oh...okay.whatever." Kagome replied looking down the road.  
  
*End Flashback."  
  
"Yea..we just...talked." He said, holding his haori, which was filled with her scent.  
  
'That scent....I can't. It's so similar yet, so different from Kikyo's scent.' He thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, how come Kagome looked so confused when you asked her to go..have fun?"  
  
"What do think, kid? We weren't actually having fun* we were..uhm.. well we weren't having fun...It's hard to explain."  
  
"What..you two..huh?" Sota was very confused and had no idea whatsoever what was going on.  
  
"No nothing* happened. We just talked. There. End of story." He said quickly.  
  
He looked at his haori once more and sighed. 'Darn that scent. Darn this all.' He thought angrily.  
  
"Are you mad at your haori or something?" Sota said chuckling.  
  
Inuyasha turned at him and sighed. "You're not funny."  
  
"Hehehe...well are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So why are you glaring at it? Because Kagome wore it?"  
  
'How'd he know? Darn kid; starting to scare me.' He thought.  
  
"N-no..." He stuttered. "Feh! It's nothing! I'm just-just tired! That's all! I don't have to say anything."  
  
"Ok." Sota said, knowing this was as good a time as any to stop the conversation.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh...what?"  
  
"You're so cool." With that, he pulled the covers over himself and went sleep, while the hanyou stared blankly from the floor.  
  
************************************************************  
"I'm off to school!" Kagome yelled happily waving to her mom.  
  
"Alright, honey!"  
  
"I better get going before Inuyasha catches me." She mumbled running out the door.  
  
It had been five minutes now, that she was running when she saw her friend.  
"Yuka!"  
  
"Kagome! Hi..Anything new with your boyfriend?"  
  
"Hojo isn't* my boyfriend. And I'm not getting into this today..so can we just head to class?"  
  
"What happened? You seem...I don't know... different today."  
  
"Heheheh...a lot of things can happen overnight."  
  
"Uh...yea.Like what?" She asked.  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" She asked, while they headed into their first class.  
  
"Just stuff. What class do we have again?"  
  
"Math."  
  
"Arg....I HATE MATH." She mumbled.  
  
"You used to get top scores in math class, I don't know what's going on now...." She said happily.  
  
"I know...things just....came up."  
"Came up?" Yuka asked looking at her.  
  
"Just forget it...." Kagome replied, walking into class.  
  
"Students please get ready!" The teacher said to all the students. Kagome and Yuka ran in and sat in their desks and took out their books and pencils.  
  
"Alright students!!"  
  
'Great......I hate school.' She thought.  
  
"Now homework for tonight will start on the Chapter Review on page 467. Please take out your pencils for a surprise quiz on the section."  
  
"I hate surprise quizzes..." Kagome mumbled.  
  
Yuka smiled to herself. "This section was easy...."  
  
*****************************************************************  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Off to school, today's the last day and tomorrow's the start of vacation." Sota responded eating some toast.  
  
"Oh..." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Where are you planning to take her on your date?"  
  
"You mean if* she goes?"  
  
"Which she will*."  
  
"Well I need to explain some things to her....and I need to work some things out..and..this is so confusing. I don't think I should do this during this week...I don't know what to tell her." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Oh, well yea..Do whatever you think is right."  
  
"Uhm, I need to go and talk to a friend of mine in my world. I'll be back before sundown."  
  
"Alright."  
  
**************************************************************  
"Miroku? Miroku? MIROKU?!" Inuyasha yelled as he passed the well.  
  
"As I was saying, when you get older Shippo, I will teach you about women." Miroku said to the kitsune.  
  
"Uhm, I'm not very interested. Girls act kinda weird."  
  
"No they do not.."  
  
"Yea they do."  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, my friend, eheheh...what brings you here? I was just explaining the wonders of..bread* to Shippo! Eheheheh...." He stuttered.  
  
"Yea, whatever. Where's Sango?"  
  
"Sango? What do you want with Sango?"  
  
"Calm down monk, I need to talk to you guys."  
  
"She's coming...she should be back right about now....."  
  
As if on queue, Sango walked in out of no where and shook her head.  
  
"What now....Did Kagome kill you or something?" She asked when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"N-No! I just....I can't fess up and tell Kagome how I feel and I'm still confused about this Kikyo thing....."  
  
"Anything new happen?" Miroku asked, sipping his tea.  
  
"SHUT UP MONK!" He said hitting him on the head. "WILL YOU HELP ME?!"  
  
"Help you what?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well I'm taking her out again, and I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say you...you...you think she's..uh...you think she's nice..."  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL SAY THAT!!."  
  
"How about this?" Miroku said, picking up a poem and clearing his throat, "Ahem! Dear Kagome, your eyes are so very beautiful like a moon shine of rays....Your skin as soft as silk, you voice as beautiful as a melody!!! I-- -"  
  
"AAAHHH SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "ARRRGGG!!!! FORGET YOU!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 22!!!!! Phew.....I hate homework. Well I'll have 23 up soon.and here some questions to your questions!!!!  
  
To: Inuyasha94:  
  
Q: What is Inuyasha's real birthday?  
  
A: Ehehehe...sorry I don't know. They never mentioned anything about his birthday.^_^ heheheh... Well feel free to ask anything else though!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!  
  
To: roxy-chick  
  
Q: Would you consider writing an Inuyasha fic that's about high school?  
  
A: Well, I was thinking of it..^-^ If I get enough reviews or people asking me for one, I'll do one if you want!! :D THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! Feel free to ask anything else!! AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REIVEW!!!  
  
To: A whole bunch of people who asked this...  
  
Q: This is an Inuyasha/Kagome fic right?  
  
A: Heheh of course!! I HATE KIKYO!! No offense Kikyo fans.^-^ eheheh...  
  
To: Litwolf689  
  
Q: Does Kikyo help Naraku at all in anime?  
  
A: Yes she does help Naraku.....Believe or not, she stole Kagome's shards and GAVE it to Naraku. Heheheh....I hate her a lot..But yea, she gave Kagome's shards to him..And that episode was the episode "Kikyo, Captured by Naraku."  
  
Q: Have you seen the episode Shiori, the bat half demon? If her father could make the barrier and he learned that from his father, why did Shiori's grandfather want her back to make the barrier when he could have made it?  
  
A: Shiori was the heir. Only she had the power to do it. Shiori is from the great demons bloodline (Her fathers bloodline) so she is the only one capable of making the Nest Barrier Heheheh...short answer but that's the answer! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW THANKS FOR ALL THE ONES SO FAR!!!  
  
And remember...when you get that email address, feel free to ask me anything!! :DDD I can't wait I like questions!!  
  
*sniff* That's all I've got for questions... *sniff*  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND READ!!! 


	23. Much can Happen in so Little Time

Disclaimer: Don't own it. *268* Reviews!! Please continue to read and review! At the end of this chapter, I will have some comments/answers to anyone's questions..Ok here it goes!  
  
"Darn that monk....Never is good for anything..." Inuyasha said mumbling while he stumbled across the forest. 'I hate my life.' He thought angrily.  
  
Miroku stood there stunned. He had never seen Inuyasha so tense in before. "Sango do you think there's something Inuyasha isn't telling us?"  
  
Sango looked at him and sighed. "Whatever it is, I doubt he'll want to tell anyone." She said sitting down. Miroku looked at her glanced around the area.  
  
"Where's Shippo?"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Shippo ran into the forest as fast as he could. Even though Inuyasha was a big jerk to him, he still felt like he owed Inuyasha for all the times he saved him. He'd hate to admit it, but really inside, the jerk was a good guy.  
  
"Inu..yasha?" He yelled running from place to place trying to follow his scent with his little nose. He continued to follow the scent until he saw Inuyasha standing at a dead end at the cliff looking down at the valley.  
  
Shippo looked down. 'I hate heights.' He thought looking at the narrow sides of the cliff trying to think about how walk across without looking down.  
  
He heard a growl behind him and was afraid of what he would see. He turned and saw a huge spider demon, a hungry demon to say the least. He gulped walked back as the demon approached him.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!" He screamed when the demon tried to attack. Inuyasha turned abruptly and jumped to see what was up.  
  
"Shippo!" He yelled running up with an incredible speed. Shippo hid his head inside his little jacket and shook with fear.  
  
"SAKENTTESSOU!" He yelled, wounding the demon. The demon growled and ran up and sunk its jaws into his shoulder. Inuyasha groaned in pain and yanked the spider off as it continued to scratch him, leaving him with cuts and bruises.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" He yelled unsheathing Tetsuaiga and aiming at the spider. Before he knew it, the spider disappeared..  
  
Shippo looked up at Inuyasha and couldn't tell what the look on his face was, many emotions were playing across his face. He saw Inuyasha sniffing at his shoulder noticing the odd scent too.  
  
"Inuyasha that spider...it poisoned you."  
  
"FEH! Nothing I can't handle! What are you doing here? Are you following me?" He asked growling.  
  
Shippo gulped.  
  
"Are you okay? I just thought maybe you wanted to talk." He said still shaking in fear.  
  
"I'm fine. These wounds and the poison is nothing. You shouldn't walk in the forest alone. There are plenty of demons who'd just love to have you for dinner." He said holding his shoulder.  
  
'I can feel the poison rushing through. Myoga isn't here to suck it out either' He thought in pain.  
  
None of his wounds were visible since they were under his fire rat kimono. All that was visible were the cuts and rips in his shirt. Most of the wounds weren't serious. Except one. The spider had enough time to put a deep gash into Inuyasha's shoulder ensuring searing pain and having to put a large amount of poison in him. Inuyasha hoped that it would get better soon and that he could find some kind of cure. It was the type of poison that killed slow and painful. He would have at least two weeks before things got really bad. Shippo winced and continued to shake as he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you think I wanted to talk about?" Inuyasha asked trying to lead the little kitsune's attention away from his wounds.  
  
"Well, since Miroku wasn't being serious, I thought I could listen to what you have to say...." He said with a childish tone cowering in fear.  
  
Inuyasha's anger boiled down and he smiled at the little kitsune. 'He's got a lot of courage.' He thought smiling.  
  
"Thanks Shippo. But, it's alright. I guess I'll have to deal with this alone."  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you're too young to listen to any of this stuff."  
  
Shippo sniffled his nose and sighed. "Everyone treats me like a kid."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Hey brat, go back to Miroku and Sango where you're safe. You don't wanna hang around a big mean jerk like me." He said.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened. 'Did he hear me when I said he was a big jerk?'  
  
"Go on brat." He said softly.  
  
"But----------"  
  
"Do you want me to take you back?"  
  
Shippo shook his head no and sighed, walking down the path he crossed.  
  
"Careful." Inuyasha whispered. 'Hate to admit it, but that kid's not half as bad...I guess he's growing on me.' He thought, turning to walk the other way.  
  
Shippo gave an evil smile and turned around. 'I'll follow him, there must be a reason he's acting so weird. And this time, no stupid spider demon is going to scare me.' He thought holding his head up high. After three seconds, he heard a rustle in the bushes. His eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could to follow Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha continued to walk down the forest looking in every direction.  
  
"Looks like he's looking for something." Shippo thought continuing to follow his every move.  
  
A cool breeze suddenly passed and trees began to move swiftly in that direction. Shippo stopped and look to where Inuyasha was and saw that he stopped too.  
  
'I sense something.' Inuyasha thought turning around. Shippo had already hidden behind a bush so Inuyasha couldn't find him.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and saw the demons. Kikyo's demons. He took a deep breath and turned around, face to face with the miko he had fallen in love with so long ago.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." She said giving him a little smile.  
  
"Ki...Kikyo."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Mom I'm home!" Kagome said happily running into the house. "Hey Sota, where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He said he was going to go and talk to Miroku and Sango."  
  
Kagome nodded and sighed sadly. She wanted to talk to him today.  
  
"Did he say how long he'd be gone?"  
  
"Before sundown." He replied concentrating on the television. "Are you going on that date with him?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and shrugged. "I don't know." She said taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Why not? You're not busy. You are* on vacation now."  
  
"Well yeah but....things have been kind of hectic nowadays."  
  
"How?" Sota said looking at his sister straight in the eye.  
  
'With my feelings for Inuyasha, and my doubt about him and Kikyo.' She thought.  
  
"Forget it, not important. It's nice out today. You wanna go out for a walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked with a cold tone in her voice.  
  
"Kikyo...I.." He stuttered, not knowing what to say. Kikyo sighed and looked away up at the sky.  
  
'All this time looking for her....and when I do find her, I don't know what to say.' He thought wildly.  
  
"You're wounded."  
  
"Feh, nothing serious." He lied.  
  
Kikyo nodded and just continued to look away.  
  
"We were like that once." Kikyo said softly.  
  
"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The skies. Calm and serene." She whispered trying to lead him into some trap.  
  
'If I can't have Inuyasha, then no one, especially that copy* will have him. She'll have to kill me first.' She thought.  
  
Inuyasha was quiet for the whole time when Kikyo spoke again.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama will soon be completed. I've seen how many jewels Naraku has in his hand. It won't be long until you two face of and put the jewel back together." She said smirking.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You can bring me back...Like we once were."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Shippo looked at the two oddly. 'What about the Shikon Jewel when it's completed?' He thought.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't think. He loved Kagome and she was everything to him. Yet, he owed everything to Kikyo and in a sense still loved her too. Was it love? Or was it just guilt Over a past betrayal? Truth was....He didn't know.  
  
"Have you chosen? You do remember that you can bring me back the way I was before I was twisted up in hatred. " Kikyo said looking at him.  
  
'Bring her back?' Shippo thought surprised. 'He can't choose between the two...' He thought looking at Kikyo as she smirked at the half-demon. 'Don't do it!! She wants to kill you! Kagome doesn't!'  
  
"Kikyo, I can't choose between two people that mean too much to me."  
  
"The girl is from a different time than you. It would never work out." She said defiantly.  
  
Unbeknownst to them Shippo was still watching from the bush. 'Inuyasha think about Kagome! She's more important than Kikyo! Snap out of it! Inuyasha!' He thought.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and bent his neck down. "Doesn't change how I feel about her." He whispered.  
  
"Have you told her?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"No, I meant to just walk home alone. He just got in the way. Believe me there's nothing between us. Although I don't know why you act like this sometimes." She replied looking down at him silently.  
  
"What do you mean?!" He asked, jumping up, wanting to know what she meant by that statement.  
  
"Inuyasha.....you always get jealous whenever I'm with Kouga or Hojo or any other guy. But then, you expect me to keep quiet when you go off on your daily "run ins" with Kikyo." She said turning away from him.  
  
*End Flashback* (A/N Remember? When Inuyasha was jealous because he saw Kagome with Hojo?)  
  
"How I feel?"  
  
Kikyo nodded in response.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Aren't we close enough?" Inuyasha asked looking into Kagome's eyes, with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"I......." Kagome looked at him oddly putting her palm on his head. 'Is he sick or something?' She thought. Inuyasha looked her in the eyes and removed her hand.  
  
"Aren't...we?" (A/N Remember? Ch. 16 ^_^)  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"I trust you're a man of your word."  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, looking straight at her.  
  
"You vowed to protect me forever."  
  
'That's right I did.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
'I've got him.' Kikyo thought.  
  
"I will protect you." He said walking away. 'Protect you, but I didn't say I'd stay with you forever....Although my decision isn't made yet.'  
  
"And what of the Shikon Jewel? "  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked away. "I'll come to that decision soon enough. I've got to go." He said looking at the sun.  
  
She growled angrily. "Once you've made your decision just call out for me." She said disappearing. 'No one will have you Inuyasha. Not the girl, no one but me. And I'll do anything to make sure of that.' She thought holding her bow.  
  
'I've got to tell Miroku and Sango.' Shippo thought frantically running back through the forest.  
  
Shippo gasped and looked ahead of him. 'Kikyo...' He thought as she looked down at him.  
  
"I know you were watching the whole thing. Inuyasha was too wrapped up in the moment he couldn't even detect your scent."  
  
"No I wasn't!" He said trying to run.  
  
Kikyo stopped him and smirked. "You're not telling anyone about this." She said raising her hand up to him.  
  
"Out of the way you zombie!" He screamed.  
  
Kikyo merely smirked and approached him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha rushed through the forest and went down the well. He looked around in the different time and rushed to Kagome's home where her mother greeted him.  
  
"Why hello Inuyasha!" She said happily tweaking his ears. She laughed and stopped herself. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She said, pulling her hand up to her mouth.  
  
"It's alright. It's nothing serious. I'm fine." Inuyasha responded smiling. "Do you know where Kagome is Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"Are...you sure you're okay?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure Miss Higurashi. Thanks for worrying though." He said politely.  
  
"Such a gentlemen." She said smiling. "She and her brother went out to the park for a walk a couple hours ago."  
  
"They did?"  
  
"Yes and it's almost dinner time. Would you be a dear and go get for me?" She asked politely.  
  
"Sure no problem." He said running out the door.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Kagome sat on a swing and watched her little brother sit quietly on top of the monkey bars.  
  
"What's wrong Sota?" Kagome asked wondering why he wasn't playing like he usually would.  
  
"I miss Inuyasha." Sota whispered.  
  
"Don't get too used to him being around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome shrugged not knowing the answer.  
  
'It's almost sundown. I wonder if Inuyasha's home.'  
  
"Kagome......" Inuyasha whispered coming up behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered not looking at him.  
  
"Hi." He said quietly standing right by her. 'She looks so much like Kikyo. Yet so different. She's full of life...cheery..'  
  
"How'd you know I was here?" She said still not looking at him.  
  
"Your mom told me."  
  
"How's Shippo, Miroku and Sango?" She asked wanting to see them.  
  
"They're all fine." He said, not knowing anything about Shippo's run in with Kikyo.  
  
"You better not of done anything to Shippo." Kagome said half jokingly and half serious. She knew him and Shippo got into many arguments but really she knew Inuyasha cared for the little fox almost as if it was his child.  
  
She turned around and looked at him for the first time.  
  
"Nope." He said shaking his head to her question. 'I hope he got back alright after I fought that spider-demon.'  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!?" She asked looking at his kimono grabbing him on the shoulders.  
  
"Oww...Kagome..." He groaned in pain.  
  
"INUYASHA!! WHAT HAPPENED?!".  
  
"Uh I..spider demon..It's alright it didn't do anything serious though." He said. 'Well half of what I said is true, and half of it is a lie.' He thought guilty.  
  
"Inuyasha-----"  
  
"IIINNNUUUYYYASSSSHHHHAAAA!!!!!" Sota screamed running up to hug him tightly. "YOU'RE BACK!!!!! HI!!!!!"  
  
"Owwwwww..ahh.Hi.kid...."  
  
"Sota, let go of him he's hurt."  
  
"He is? WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"Nothing serious. Just a fight with a demon. That's all."  
  
"We'd better get going. I need to tend to those wounds." Kagome said. Sota nodded.  
  
"No really they're ok---------"  
  
"I'm doing it whether you like it or not." She replied stopping him from arguing.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kagome pushed open the door to her house and dragged Inuyasha up the stairs.  
  
"Kagome would you like some dinner?" Her mother asked.  
  
"No thanks mom!"  
  
"Me two!" Sota responded following his sister.  
  
"You two really should go and eat. I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not." She said angrily and pushing him on her bed getting a first aid kit.  
  
'I don't want to worry her...I won't tell her about the poison.' He thought.  
  
"Take off your kimono." She commanded getting out the alcohol.  
  
"It's alright-----"  
  
"Inuyasha!! Take it off!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He was in no mood to argue. He took of the fire rat and his shirt under revealing all his wounds.  
  
Kagome gasped. Sota's eyes widened. "Inuyasha..." She whispered.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not." She took a cloth and put some alcohol on it. "Keep still."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her oddly and she placed the cloth on his wound.  
  
"OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" He screamed pulling his body away from the cloth.  
  
"Inuyasha, keep still!!!"  
  
"NOOO THAT HURTS!!!"  
  
"It'll help you!" She said trying to clean the cuts. "Don't make me say the word...."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and he tried to get off the bed.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"OOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" He screamed in pain as he hit the bed.  
  
"Now keep still." She said putting the cloth on yet another wound on his body.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!! THAT HURTS!! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Inuyasha it'll clean your cuts."  
  
"IT STINGS!!!"  
  
"I know it does."  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in pain when she rubbed a bunch on his shoulder.  
  
"Keep it down the neighbors will hear you."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!! AND I DON'T CARE HOW BAD THESE CUTS ARE I'M STILL GOING TO GO OUT AND SPEND TIME WITH YOU LIKE I SAID!!!!"  
  
'Kikyo or Kagome..? I'm going to keep what I told Kagome. I'm going to take her out somewhere and try to work this out....Wounds..Poison...or not.' He thought.  
  
"Inuyasha.......I......."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while..School...really hectic.  
  
End of Chapter 23!! Chap. 24 up soon! And please continue to read!  
  
Answers:  
  
Megumi Sagara  
  
Q: About the Inuyasha movies?  
  
A: The first is "A Love that transcends Time." A really short summary. Inuyasha faces off with the demon Menomaru and him and Kagome must now defeat him. It's better than it sounds. I'm not very good at summaries. You can buy it online at almost any anime store. I really like it! Has cute fluff parts between Kag/Inu.  
  
The second is "A Castle Beyond the Looking Glass." It came out in Japan but not in the U.S. Its not available in stores yet. But I hear its REALLY good. Spoiler*** I've heard that Inu/Kag get their first kiss!! Awwww..  
  
And hey, this has nothing to do with your question or my story but I just wanted to tell you, I support Megumi and Sanosuke too! And Kenshin and Kaoru! They're cute together! I don't like that other girl Sanosuke likes..*growl* XD  
  
Well THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!  
  
Sparrow:  
  
Q: Why won't the Shikon no Tama bring back Kikyo?  
  
A: I'm not 100% sure about this but I think according to all the manga and shows of Inuyasha, the Shikon no Tama can only make a person more powerful, in either a good way or bad. They haven't said anything about this being able to bring anyone back to life. As far as the show has gone, the only thing that can* bring someone back to life is the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru's sword. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!  
  
Miss Coolio:  
  
Q: How do you know this much information?  
  
A: Heheh, well I'm just a 100% die hard Inuyasha fan..^___^ I read lots of the manga and Rumiko's stuff and I also search for information online for hours..and ..yeah... hehe.. THANKS FOR READING/REVIEWING PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!  
  
And that's all I got!! Thanks for all the reviews so far and please continue to read!!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! THANKS!!! 


	24. Answer Me

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Hi!!! 289 Reviews! Please continue to read and review!! Thank you! At the end of this chapter comments and answers to questions!! Well here it goes!  
  
"Inuyasha...I....you can't go anywhere you're hurt."  
  
"FEH! I DON'T CARE!"  
  
Kagome looked at him and took some more rubbing alcohol and wiped some more of his wounds.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GET THAT THING OFF!" He yelled angrily pushing the bottle away.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're hurt!"  
  
"You act as if I'm going to die or something!!!" He yelled. 'I hope the poison doesn't take too much of an effect....'  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I.....I feel like you're hiding something from me and that you really are hurt.......hurt badly." She said hanging her head down.  
  
'Oh she's good.' He thought.  
  
"Kagome, don't worry about me. I'm half demon I can get through anything!"  
  
Kagome sighed and looked down sadly. "What if its not.." She whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if..something happens...."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and frowned. "I don't know." He answered truthfully. 'I don't know...It depends on what kind of poison was shot through me.' He thought.  
  
"But what I do know, is that whether it's bad or not, I'm still going to spend time with you."  
  
"You need to rest." She replied, putting the alcohol, much to Inuyasha's happy smile, away and took out a bunch of cloth and bandages.  
  
"So..what exactly happened?" She asked pulling his arm towards her to cover it with a bandage.  
  
"Uhm, I was walking back..and I heard Shippo yell and when I went to go and see what it was about, there was a giant spider demon trying to kill him."  
  
"Is..he okay?"  
  
"He got away, without a scratch." He replied thankful, then groaning out from a pain in his shoulder where he got bitten.  
  
Kagome looked at the wound on his shoulder carefully.  
  
'Spider demon...bit him?.....that happened once before.. When he became human..he was..poisoned....'  
  
(A/N If anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about, I'm talking about he episode/manga, by the way one of my ultimate favs..Mainly because of the cute Kagome and Inuyasha parts..but...it's called, " The New Moon and The Black Haired Inuyasha." If anyone doesn't know about this episode, feel free to ask and I'll give you a good explanation anytime. :D )  
  
"Inuyasha, you...didn't get poisoned did you?"  
  
'How'd..she...' Inuyasha stared at her blankly thinking about what she said.  
  
"Nope. It just clawed and scratched me, that's all." He replied, feeling extremely guilty for lying to her. 'I don't want her to worry.' He thought.  
  
"Ok...." She said, continuing to bandage his wounds.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" Sango asked running frantically around the area. Miroku sighed and grabbed his staff.  
  
"He probably went off for a walk or something.  
  
"Are you sure? He would have told us."  
  
"He's a demon; he can out-run pretty much all demons. Except super fast ones, like Inuyasha or Sesshomaru or Kouga." He replied. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a bad feeling about Shippo. Something just wasn't right.  
  
"Miroku, don't you think it's odd that he left?"  
  
He tried to keep quiet to keep the exterminator calm and not worried. "Sango....I'm hoping he's alright. I don't sense any evil auras around here, there are no demons from the distance. At least, not from my senses."  
  
"He's just a child. Like....my little nephew or something."  
  
Miroku knew what she meant and sighed.  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
"You will not say a word to him, understand?" Kikyo said after giving Shippo some physical punishment. The poor little kitsune now had bruises all over him.  
  
"If you say one little word, then I will kill Kagome. And I know where she is." She said menacingly. "I must be going now. Remember. You tell, and the girl dies."  
  
Everything was quiet. Sota had left the room and leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone. Silence filled the air. Neither was willing to speak at that moment. Kagome sighed and continued doing Inuyasha's bandages and avoided looking him the eye.  
  
Inuyasha however, was busy staring at her trying to get her to look at him. He winced in pain as Kagome continued. 'This hurts more than I thought.'  
  
"The demon did a lot of damage to you. You should stay, and rest." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I don't need any------"  
  
"You're staying and resting. I don't care what you do."  
  
"It's not like I'm going to die today." Inuyasha said to her. 'Today, I'll live..but a week from now...will I?'  
  
"I've still got a bad feeling." She continued finishing the last bandage on him.  
  
"It's not like I've never gotten attacked by a demon anyway." He responded.  
  
"Inuyasha, how sure are you that the demon didn't poison you?"  
  
"Pretty sure." He responded feeling extremely guilty yet again.  
  
"Oh..Did anything happen after you fought off the demon?" She asked looking at him for the first time.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Have you chosen? You do remember that you can bring me back the way I was before I was twisted up in hatred. " Kikyo said looking at him.  
  
'Bring her back?' Shippo thought surprised. 'He can't choose between the two...' He thought looking at Kikyo as she smirked at the half-demon. 'Don't do it!! She wants to kill you! Kagome doesn't!'  
  
"Kikyo, I can't choose between two people that mean too much to me."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Inuyasha gulped nervously. "No, just..uhm.some interruptions." He said uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh...What do you plan on doing when you get the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
Flashback  
  
"You can bring me back."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Become a demon?" She said sadly.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You know that's what I wanted to do with the jewel from the start."  
  
Kagome sulked. "Kagome, don't you want me to become stronger? It'll be easier to do lots of things. No need to worry about enemies, people attacking....."  
  
"I like you just the way you are."  
  
"Wh-What?" He stuttered. 'She likes me...as a half-demon? Half demon, half human? Shunned by both races?'  
  
"I like you just the way you are." She repeated. "Can't you just stay like this?"  
  
"I....." 'She wants me to stay the way I am....Kikyo...she wanted me..to become human. I should ask Kagome what she thinks about me being human.'  
  
Kagome sighed. "It's your decision...but; I don't want you to lose your heart and soul in the process."  
  
"I won't. All those demons were bad from the start. Kagome, if I turned human, what would you say?"  
  
'Human....?' She thought.  
  
"Why would you do that? We're all just weak. As you've said countless times before."  
  
"I wasn't serious. I'm serious about this. What would you say?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I like all your forms...human, half demon...even demon, which I might add in that form you've almost killed me a couple times.But if you chose to be human, its your decision."  
  
"Would you..be happy?"  
  
'That was the only way Kikyo would stay with me...The only way she could be happy..If I used the jewel to become a full human.' He thought.  
  
Kagome didn't answer. "I'd be happy no matter what. As long as your still the Inuyasha I know now."  
  
'Kagome.....' He thought mindlessly.  
  
"You mean, you want me to stay arrogant, selfish, cold, rude......"  
  
"Never " She finished.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and sighed. "Hey," he said playfully, "I know I'm a jerk but you don't have to rub it in." He mumbled.  
  
She shrugged and looked at him. "But, underneath that entire rough exterior, your extremely protective... caring..loyal....and a very good friend." She whispered.  
  
"I....." Inuyasha was stuck. He had no idea what to do or say.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. I know you've got your life set for when you get the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Than....what is it?"  
  
"Become a full-fledged demon, get stronger, dump all your friends, and avenge and stay with Kikyo..." She trailed off.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her sadly. "So you really think I'd dump all my friends and all that?"  
  
"If you had too....I guess. We're not as important as Kikyo you know."  
  
'Why don't you ever believe Kagome?' Inuyasha thought sadly.  
  
"You all are just as important than her."  
  
Kagome sighed and ignored the sentence he just said.  
  
"SHIPPO!!!!" Sango yelled, riding Kirara with Miroku close behind her.  
  
"Shippo!!!! Where are you?" The monk yelled across the forest.  
  
"Mew!" Kirara said, stopping in mid-air.  
  
"Can you sense something, Kirara?"  
  
"Mew." Kirara responded charging down into the forest, and rushing, soon to find a very injured Shippo.  
  
"SHIPPO!" Sango yelled jumping off of Kirara and holding the little kitsune in her arms.  
  
"San...go?" The little fox asked, looking at her.  
  
"What happened?" Miroku asked.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You talk. And the girl dies."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Shippo's eyes became watery and for no abrupt reason he began to sob.  
  
"Shi..pop?" Sango asked. "What happened?" She turned and looked at the monk who was just as confused. They had never seen Shippo cry not including all the times he faked it when Inuyasha hit him so Kagome would sit Inuyasha.  
  
Well, there was once. Once. And that was when Kagome left to go to her world, and they thought she would never come back. Right after Inuyasha pushed her down the well after the fight with Sesshomaru.  
  
Miroku pulled the little fox out of Sango's arms and carried him over to Kirara. "All those bruises..What happened to you?" He whispered before getting onto the demon for a ride.  
  
"Go Kirara! Let's go to Kaede's for some medicine!"  
  
"Mew!"  
  
"Kaede! Are you here?" Miroku said pushing the flaps open.  
  
"Aye, I am here. What brings you here?" She asked. They revealed Shippo and showed her.  
  
"Oh my, what happened?"  
  
"He wouldn't say. He just kept on crying."  
  
Kaede remained quiet and went to look at the fox's wounds. "He has bruises and cuts all over his skin. Something must of really beat him." She whispered.  
  
Kagome finished bandaging Inuyasha's wounds and they sat alone inside her bedroom. For some reason, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about Shippo.  
  
'Did he get home alright? I knew I should have walked him back..He's a demon, he should be able to run from pretty much anything...Still. What if something happened? What if...what if another demon attacked?' Inuyasha held his head and tried to be rid all the plagues in his mind.  
  
'Feh. Why am I worrying? He got back alright, the little brat. He probably got back long before I talked with Kikyo.' He chided himself with much worry in his head.  
  
"Inuyasha? Something wrong?"  
  
End of Ch. 24! Okay! I promise I'll make the next one longer...I'm sorry, I have a trip tomorrow and its for twelve days..  
  
But I'll be sure to update as soon as possible! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!  
  
To: Miko Cahan  
  
Q: At the end of the books, I've heard a very depressing rumor that in the end of the Inuyasha books, Inuyasha chooses Kikyo over Kagome because of the dumb promise he made to her about protecting her forever. Do you think this is true or not?  
  
A: No, I don't think it's true. And not just because I absolutely loathe Kikyo, but because there's plenty of good reasons why they wouldn't.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stay with Kikyo. She's dead, and has been for a long time. The dead and the living cannot reside together. I know all this stuff people say about bringing Kikyo back and them living together and blah blah blah. But, I don't think Rumiko Takahashi would do that considering everything of read and seen.  
  
There are many times that Kikyo even says things that Inuyasha and Kagome will end up together. Like when she said, "So it's the girl who has changed him..If I have lived, than it would be I who would be melting his heart. (or changing him or healing the wounds in his soul. There are lots of versions from the show and the manga but all basically say the same.  
  
Kikyo has already done much against Inuyasha. They can't just reconcile all quick and having Inuyasha forget Kagome. Plus, why would the producers even bother having Inuyasha and Kagome kiss in the second movie if there wasn't something going on? I dunno. But I'm pretty sure they have a reason behind it.  
  
I don't know if you've heard, but in the second movie, Naraku dies. That means Kikyo can rest in peace...I've heard that there are over 200 episodes of Inuyasha still in production. I don't think they'll spend it all about Inuyasha and Kikyo's gag love life.When Naraku is dead, Kikyo will finally be able to rest in peace. Of course that is no 100 it's just a rumor and you never know what could happen. But most everyone says its true about the episodes and that Kikyo may just go and rest in peace. There are already people who say Inuyasha and Kagome have a family or something..But I guess that one is a rumor. :D  
  
I could go on forever with extremely good reasons arguing with that rumor. But, I don't want to take up all your time. If you'd like I could explain more.. Just ask if you want, I don't mind. I love doing these kind of things.  
  
Feel free to ask anything else! THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! AND READING!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!!  
  
To: lindy girl  
  
Q: Did you hear about the 3rd Inuyasha movie? A: Yup! I can't wait to see it! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!  
  
Litwolf89  
  
Q: How many seasons of Inuyasha are there?  
  
A: About six so far.  
  
Q: When do the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Inuyasha movies come out?  
  
The first came out a while ago..You can buy it anywhere, , anime stores. It's pretty good! I highly recommend it!  
  
The second came out last December in Japan. It hasn't come out in stores yet, but I think it will be around late summer or early next year at the latest.  
  
The third one, hasn't come out yet. Hopefully it'll come out very soon.  
  
Q: When the movies come out what order should I watch it in?  
  
A: The order they came out in. First watch, the 1st movie, A Love that transcends Time, then the 2nd, The Castle Beyond the looking glass and then the third.  
  
Q: How many chapters will this story be?  
  
A: Well I don't know. A lot. :D I hope that's okay with you and my other fans.....I really hope you guys continue to read it!! Please? Will you?  
  
Remember, when you get an email add, you can email/AIM me anytime! :D PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW! AND THANKS SO MUCH! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: Miss Coolio  
  
Q: Have you seen all the Inuyasha episodes? Do Inuyasha and Kagome end up together?  
  
A: Well, I'm still watching the whole pack thingys I bought that are full of Inuyasha...The whole story isn't done yet, so no one knows if Inuyasha ends up with Kagome or the pot. (Sorry Kikyo fans). Heheh...I hope Inu/Kag will though. :DDD  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING MY STORIES!! PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!!  
  
Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
That's all I got! Well Ch. 24 up very soon! :DDD  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!  
  
Oh and.someone asked how long it takes to write all the pleases...Pretty long..but.. puppy dog eyes I really like reviews.... sniff please review?


	25. Poison Draws In

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Hello people! *317 * reviews! Thank you all so much! I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE!!! I TRIED LOOKING FOR A COMPUTER ON THE TRIP BUT I COULDN'T! And plus...I'm still depressed about something that happened then. But..yea.. I just wanted to tell you why it took so long for me to continue updating!  
  
Also, ff.net was bugged for a week and it wouldn't let me update...Well here it goes! I hope you like it.and please review!  
  
"Inu.Yasha, hello?" Kagome asked, tapping him on the shoulder as he stared out the window.  
  
'Shippo..why do I have this feeling? Please don't let it be true..because for some reason.. whenever I feel like something bad is going to happen.. It always* does.' He thought grimly, clenching his fists tightly trying to hold in what little hope he had left.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She continued getting worried and continuing to tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ka.gome? Huh.?"  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She asked looking straight at him for the first time that day.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Er...I was just thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
'I can't lie to her on this...but.I'll just tell her a bit.not the whole thing...' He thought.  
  
"I...I'm just worried.about Shippo. I'm hoping he got back okay. Guess that brat is growing on me." He smirked.  
  
Kagome looked at him and gave him a lopsided smile. "You said he was okay..right?"  
  
"Yea, I'm probably just worrying over nothing." He said, shifting his position.  
  
Kagome smiled. Even though he didn't admit it, he really liked that little fox cub. No matter how many times he would yell at him or call him an annoying little brat and how happy he would be when the little "burden" would leave, she could always tell he didn't mean it.  
  
Even those daily poundings Inuyasha would give Shippo on the head. She could tell he was making sure he hit Shippo softly, just enough to make sure he didn't get hurt much. If he used his real strength, Shippo's skull would have broken in half already.  
  
She continued to smile to herself. 'I guess Inuyasha does have a soft spot..Shippo's almost like a son to him.'  
  
She could see in his eyes he was still worried. "Hey, he's okay. It's impossible for Shippo to get into any trouble. If he can survive annoying you," she said with humor in her voice, "he could survive anything."  
  
That gave Inuyasha a little spark of hope at least. He tried smiling and looked out the window wincing a bit at the pain in his shoulder. Kagome didn't notice though she was just sitting there calmly.  
  
"You look hungry, I'll go make you some food okay?" She said kindly, walking out of her room. Inuyasha nodded and watched her walk out of the room before falling hard onto her bed.  
  
He was exhausted. He didn't know the poison could affect him that quick. This was probably just a taste of the pain he would taste later. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
'I really hope this isn't anything serious.' He thought, breathing heavily.  
  
***********  
  
Kagome ran down to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. 'Hm.. What would Inuyasha want to eat today?' The first word that came in her mind was 'Ramen.'  
  
She laughed. 'Well, I guess there's no surprise. That's his all-time favorite. I've tried giving him other foods, but he always goes back to the ramen.'  
  
She took out a cooking pot and turned on the stove. (A/N Heheh Kikyo! Sorry, had to say it.) She opened the cabinet and opened it and took out a 'cup of noodles.'  
  
She smiled and put the ramen in.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Shippo what happened?" Sango asked trying to control the hysterical pup from crying. Shippo ignored her and continued wailing as Kaede put medicine all over his wounds.  
  
"Ow!" He yelled briefly before going back to crying.  
  
"Shippo....you need to tell us what happened. How can we help you if you don't tell us the problem?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" He screamed trying to cover his streaming red eyes. "OOWW!" He yelled.  
  
"Ye have deep wounds. What happened to ye? These are serious."  
  
Shippo sniffled and sighed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You talk and the girl dies." The priestess warned as her long black hair flowed in the wind.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'She's so mean.' Shippo thought. 'Inuyasha needs to know. But, I can't let Kagome be in danger. She could be watching me now. And I know she's looking forward to the chance to kill Kagome...' He thought through all the pain of the ointment being placed on him.  
  
He sighed and continued to cry while the others stood flabbergasted by his outbursts of emotion. It wasn't natural for the little fox to cry and their minds filled with anxiety; wondering what story he wasn't telling them.  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
'I won't say anything. Nothing.' He thought, his eyes puffy from the tears he shed from the events that just occurred.  
  
*****************************  
  
"You don't think it's that* bad do you?" Sango asked petting Kirara continuously.  
  
"Shippo's never acted that way before." Miroku said trying to contemplate what was going on.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha knows about anything that happened?" Sango continued looking at the monk's quiet stature.  
  
"I don't know. But there's a good chance he may have an idea of what's going on. Problem is, he's in the future with Kagome. There's no way we'll get the message to him that quick."  
  
**************************  
  
"Done!" Kagome chimed to herself. She made a bowl for her and Inuyasha so they could both eat.  
  
"Inuyasha! The food is done!" She said happily. 'He should be down here any minute now, with that nose of his. He always does when he smells ramen.'  
  
Minutes passed and Kagome became confused. 'Inu..yasha?'  
  
"Inuyasha!!! The food is ready!!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" She yelled walking up the stairs and opening the door to her bedroom. She came in and was shocked by the sight she saw on her bed.  
  
There was Inuyasha, lying, sprawled across the bed. His hair covered his face and she could tell his body was drenched with sweat. She looked at him with pure fear. She never saw him this exhausted. Slowly, she approached her bed, and stood in front of him.  
  
"Inu.yasha?" She said looking straight down at him. "Inuyasha?" She said worried.  
  
Inuyasha shifted in his sleep and his ears twitched. He opened and eye and looked at her.  
  
"Hey..Kagome?" He said sitting up. "Sorry, I was just a little tired." He said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha what exactly happened?" She queried. He looked at her oddly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You look exhausted."  
  
"That demon just worn me out, that's all." He said quietly, getting up and holding his side.  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
"That ramen smells good! Mhhmmm...Let's eat Kagome!" He said, opening the door and walking down the stairs as Kagome followed after him.  
  
*************  
  
They ate in silence. Inuyasha was happily slurping the ramen and Kagome sat calmly eating slowly.  
  
"MMMhhmmhm....This is really good, Kagome, as usual." He said happily.  
  
"Thanks." She said quietly. "I'll make some Miso soup for you later."  
  
"MMMhmmmm..with ramen too right?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Hey do you mind telling me what happened during that fight? I mean I know you're okay, I just wanna know."  
  
"I...I was walking back to come here after a talk with Miroku and Sango."  
  
"Talk, about what?"  
  
"I..was just asking if they were okay and how were they doing."  
  
'You're such a liar.' A voice in his said replied.  
  
'What, it's true! I asked them about what I should do about Kikyo and Kagome..it's still asking.' Said another.  
  
'Not about how there doing idiot!' Another voice said.  
  
'ARE YOU CALLING ME AN IDIOT?! SHUT UP!!!!'  
  
' Fool. I am you.'  
  
"Inuyasha..hello? You can continue."  
  
"Oh uhm, after the conversation I left to come back here. While I was walking..I heard a scream. I went back to see what was going on and I saw a giant spider demon confront Shippo. Shippo wasn't hurt he was just screaming and the demon was about to attack. Then I saved Shippo and scared the demon off, after a fight."  
  
"All you got was gashes and cuts?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok." She said rather disbelievingly. "Continue, what happened after?"  
  
"Uhm..." He mumbled, not knowing what to say. 'I can't tell her I went to talk to Kikyo.' He thought.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uhm...that's about it I guess."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" She asked him.  
  
"I..don't know." He stuttered.  
  
"Maybe, because you are?"  
  
"I'm..not."  
  
Kagome sighed. "You met up with Kikyo, right?"  
  
"I----"  
  
"You had a talk with her...and...you.." She trailed off and started to look down at the floor.  
  
"Kagome its not like---"  
  
"What happened to you? I've never seen you this tired. Never."  
  
"It's nothing------"  
  
"Tell me what happened!" She yelled. "I..I won't get mad..."  
  
"Kagome..it's nothing. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Kagome seated herself on a chair and sighed. "Please..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I understand. You don't trust me."  
  
"Kagome, I DO TRUST YOU."  
  
"Then WHY don't you tell me?!"  
  
"I don't want you to worry!" He yelled back.  
  
Kagome's became watery and Inuyasha stared with a shocked look on his face. 'She's not..crying is she?'  
  
"Kagome, please don't."  
  
"You were poisoned, weren't you?"  
  
"I----"  
  
"DON'T* even think about denying it I know. When I came back into the room you were drenched in sweat. You looked exactly like you did when you were poisoned as a human; except this is much worse."  
  
"No----"  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME! Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Kagome, I didn't want you to worry."  
  
Kagome glared at him and ran up back to her room and locked the door and Inuyasha sat on the chair berating himself for being so stupid.  
  
***********  
  
"Here we go again. I couldn't help but yell at him. He should have told me." She said to herself.  
  
"He never trusts me with these kind of things..." She said to herself. "I'm not getting out of here." She said stubbornly.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kagome, if I turned human, what would you say?" Inuyasha asked deeply fixed on an answer to his question.  
  
"Why would you do that? We're all just weak. As you've said countless times before."  
  
"I wasn't serious. I'm serious about this. What would you say?" He urged pushing at her to give an answer his eyes demanding.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I like all your forms...human, half demon...even demon, which I might add in that form you've almost killed me a couple times.But if you chose to be human, it's your decision."  
  
"Would you..be happy?"  
  
"I'd be happy no matter what. As long as you're still the Inuyasha I know now."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Human...? Kikyo wanted him to turn human. I guess he was just looking for a second opinion on how he could spend the rest of his life with the person who I was reincarnated from.' She thought staring at the Shikon Jewel shards mindlessly.  
  
***********  
  
"I didn't want her worried. I know I should have told her...but.. I didn't want her worried." He said holding the pain in his side.  
  
He sat down and sighed. 'Things never go well with her, now do they?' He thought.  
  
***********  
  
Hours passed and Kagome still sat in her room. She had nothing to do, but think about what was going on. She tried to put herself in the hanyou's place and tried to put herself in the scenario.  
  
"He was looking out for me..He probably didn't want me to get worried about him.." She consulted.  
  
"But why...would he not* tell me about Kikyo?"  
  
'You know the answer the that one. You always have.' Said a voice in her head.  
  
"Inuyasha loves Kikyo; and he doesn't want me to be hurt because of it."  
  
*********  
  
Kagome opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs. She looked down and spotted the half demon on the couch.  
  
He lay on the couch quietly, not uttering a word.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome..." He whispered. "I didn't want you worried." He said to  
  
himself.  
  
"Inu..yasha?" Kagome asked. He jumped up, startled and then winced in pain.  
  
"Kagome...what are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought I would just apologize for my..actions." She said.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Inuyasha," she sighed, "you're poisoned. I'll go back to the other world and get some herbs. You stay here."  
  
"Kagome you can't go you'll be in danger---"  
  
"No, you stay here, I'll go!" She said running out the door.  
  
"Wait, Kagome! NO!" He yelled after her trying to get up. He couldn't though, he was too weak.  
  
***************  
  
Kagome ran outside took her bow and arrows and jumped into the well as quick as she could.  
  
She jumped out of the well and ended up in the Feudal Era. She smiled and took in a deep breath full of clean air.  
  
'I guess I really missed this place.' She thought to herself walking out and running to find Kaede's village.  
  
After a few minutes, she found it.  
  
"Kagome!" The people yelled. "It's her!" They said, all knowing who she was after her daily visits in the village.  
  
Kagome smiled at them and ran to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kaede!" She said walking in. "Long time no see! Miroku, Sango!"  
  
"Kagome!!!" Sango said running to hug her friend.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku said happily.  
  
"You're back!"  
  
"Not for long though..Wh-where's Shippo?"  
  
The room went dead silent. She looked around for the kitsune cub. "Shippo?"  
  
"Kagome..." Sango said, taking hold of Kagome's arm and pulling her back.  
  
"What..where is he?" She looked in the corner and saw a little shadow there.  
  
"Shippo...is that you?"  
  
She looked in and there was the little fox, all huddled up by himself, refusing to say a word.  
  
"Shi..ppo?"  
  
Shippo turned to look at her and began crying once more.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"We found him beaten in the middle of a forest..he..he hasn't talked to any of us since then."  
  
Kagome was silent. Inuyasha was right. She kneeled down in front of the little cub and smiled at him.  
  
"Shippo? What's wrong?"  
  
Shippo sniffled his nose and looked up at her as if just noticing she was there.  
  
"Ka..gome?"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kaede gasped.  
  
"What...happened Shippo?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You tell, she dies."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I was...I got beat up by a demon."  
  
"Inuyasha told me he got rid of the spider demon for you."  
  
"Yea...uhm, on my way back, I had some trouble with another demon."  
  
'It wasn't really a lie. Kikyo wasn't a human, but she wasn't a demon either. Oh well, I can't tell her the truth.' He thought.  
  
"Oh..What kind of a demon?"  
  
"Uhm, it was..in the shadows I didn't get a good look at her-I mean it." He stuttered.  
  
"Shippo----"  
  
"Really, Kagome!" He insisted. Kagome sighed and gave in.  
  
"Alright."  
  
****************************  
  
Little did they know, someone was watching them outside the hut.  
  
"So, the girl is here is she? I think I could use a good talk with her." She smirked holding her arrows.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't here. Now's my chance to get to her away from him. And if it doesn't work," she said pulling out an arrow and smiling at the tip with the razor blade, "well, there's always a backup." She smiled.  
  
*****************  
  
"Oh do you have any antidote Kaede? If you don't I can just go out and get some medicinal herbs."  
  
"Aye child, I do have some. What do ye need it for?"  
  
"Inuyasha's been poisoned." She said sadly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He was attacked by a demon. I think it was the same demon that attacked Shippo. It poisoned him. And, I've never seen him so exhausted. It's bad...and its getting worse." She said looking at the others who in turn stared in awe.  
  
"What type of poison is it?" Kaede asked. "There are many types of medicine for different types of poison. Some can be stopped, others can't."  
  
The last two words Kaede spoke hit Kagome hard. 'Others..can't?'  
  
"What if I don't know what type of poison it is?"  
  
"What type of demon was it?"  
  
"He said..it was a spider demon."  
  
Kaede looked at her blankly. "I'll go and find some herbs....they'll help ease the pain. It'll take a few days to find them all."  
  
"But...will they stop the poison?"  
  
"Yes, but it depends on when you get it too him. If it's too late..you won't be able to save him." She said, walking out the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha....."  
  
*****************************  
  
Meanwhile, in Kagome's world, Inuyasha was busy being tortured by Kagome's brother who had just returned from his friend's house.  
  
"What are you doing on the couch? Why can't you move?"  
  
"Well kid, I got into some trouble." He winced. 'My body is numb.I can't move.'  
  
"You can't stay down here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If anyone besides mom and grandpa see you here, they'll probably call up the police. And then, that police would spread the news about a demon in town. We don't want that to happen. Having all types of scientists come and test your blood and everything...if you know what I mean. We don't want any commotion."  
  
Inuyasha nodded painfully. "Sure. How will you get me up the stairs to Kagome's room?"  
  
"I'll drag you there!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "I don't think this is a good idea..."  
  
"Sure it is!" Sota said happily.  
  
*Ding dong*  
  
"That must be mom!" He said running to the door.  
  
His mother gasped. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"  
  
"Hello Miss Higurashi and Mister Higurashi." He greeted despite all the pain he was in. "I just got into some trouble."  
  
"We have to get him up to Kagome's room." They said surrounding Inuyasha and carrying him up to her room.  
  
"Where's Kagome?"  
  
"She went back to my world..to get an antidote."  
  
"There's not much we can do." Miss Higurashi said, as she stepped back looking at her watch.  
  
"We're late for an appointment with the doctor for Grandpa. Sota, we won't be home for next few days for Grandpa's treatments okay?"  
  
"Okay mom! Bye!"  
  
"Bye Sota." They said sadly. "We hope you get better Inuyasha." (A/N I know, quick exit, but I needed Inuyasha to get up the stairs somehow.^__^)  
  
******************************  
  
It was morning and Kagome was getting even more and more worried about the factor of time.  
  
Kaede was gone searching for different types of herbs to find in the area.  
  
"I hope he's okay......" She said as someone watched closely in the bushes clearly hidden from her sight ready to attack  
  
**********  
  
Phew Long chappie! End of Chapter 25! Chap. 26 up soon! Again I apologize for the long time it took for me to update..as I said..I was depressed about something from the trip and.ff.net wouldn't let me update. So yea..I'M REALLY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!  
  
Miah The Storm Wolf  
  
Q: Hey I have a question. You see, I'm starting a story where the group comes to a village that doesn't allow orphans and they try to take Shippo away and the only way for him to go free is for someone to claim to be his parent. I just need to know what Feudal age Japan's customs are on adoption. Especially women adopting children.  
  
A: Uhm, well, I don't really know how the adopting in Japan go. I'll try do some research on that and tell you on my next chapter if I'm wrong on this.I assume that it's the same as it is in most places in feudal times. Mothers just pick up the children and raise them as their own as I've seen in most animes. No special ceremonies or anything.. Not too sure though, but I think that's the answer. Well I hope that helped you at least a bit.. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING/REVIEWING PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!  
  
Sesshomaru Fluff  
  
Q: In your opinion who is the sexiest character in Inuyasha?  
  
A: ^___^ Heheh..Inuyasha. *smile* He's so cute! I love his ears and his attitude everything! (Well, except for the part of him that still like Kikyo.) :D  
  
Sayan Girl  
  
Q: Why did Kikyo go to hell if she was such a nice person before?  
  
A: Well, before she died, her heart was full of malice and hatred, and she just killed the one she "loved." I think its that deed that doomed her soul to an eternity to hell and the fact that she won't let go of her hatred until she kills Inuyasha once and for all. Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
Sparrow  
  
Q: Hey! its me again! I have a question if the Inuyasha Series only airs 4 times a week on Cartoon network and they've been airing re-runs for about three weeks when will the new season start?  
  
A: I know how it feels. I'm dying for new episodes in English!!! I can't wait! Unfortunately.....I don't think Cartoon Network will be showing new episodes any time soon. Rumor has it that they have already dubbed up to episode 60 in English..Thing is they want to keep replaying. Hopefully, they do show new ones soon. My guess..they'll probably show late this summer or early next year. *shrug* I dunno. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
Youkai Huntress:  
  
Q: (none just replaying to suggestion of serperating dialogues.)  
  
A: Sure! Thanks for the advice! PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
DreamoftheHeart  
  
Q: Do u think Kikyo could melt? I mean she is clay? Right? Dirt, Leaves? I mean she would go up in flames!  
  
A: Well this theory is based purely from my opinion. :D It would be nice wouldn't it! Seeing that evil pot melt! Ha! (Sorry Kikyo fans) Hey maybe she can...should we try? Heheh j/k. I think she probably would be able too, but I think the flame would need to be really REALLY HOT, because she is clay. WELL PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!  
  
Ame Tenshi  
  
Q: I have some questions, that I hope you can answer! I was reading your review responses and I came across the one about Inuyasha choosing Kikyou over Kagome. I agree with you it doesn't seem right, and there are plenty of reasons why it shouldn't happen, but from what I hear, (Which is a lot...) The rumor is becoming more and more weirder. I even heard Inuyasha and Kikyou get... *sticks out tounge* kids. Ew. VERY gross. Well, so it isn't much of a question, but what is your opinion on that fact? Sounds fake ne? Oh and can I please get some info on both the first movie and second?  
  
A: My opinion? I still think its not true. Inuyasha and Kikyo..? Kids? I don't think so. *wince* Ewwuck..Who makes up those rumors? I mean they haven't even reconciled how could they even...do.that..er..you know what I mean. Uhm, I don't think that's possible considering that and well, and with demons all over, I don't think Inuyasha wants his own children lives to be risked. The series/manga isn't done with and it definitely hasn't said anything about Inuyasha and *wince* Kikyo having a family especially when they both can't even get along as of now  
  
I assume you already know why I think they don't get together, or at least a brief summary of it because of the other question I answered right? If you want me to write some more reasons why, I'd be glad too! Just ask! :DDDDD  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha..kids... O.o ODD. VERY ODD. EWWWW....Anyway.....  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!  
  
Feel free to ask any other questions!  
  
Lasako:  
  
Q: Do you know who Kikyo's voice over is?  
  
A: You mean who is Kikyo's voice right? If that's what you mean, in English its "Willow Johnson." In Japanese, its "Hidaka Noriko." Well THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
Litwolf889  
  
Q: How many manga's are there in all?  
  
A: In English, they have only translated up to Volume 13. In Japanese I'm not too sure of the exact number but they are up to the high twentys 25-29 in manga. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING (and thanks for reviewing my other story too!) AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! THANKS! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
Well that's all I got! Please, feel free to ask any other questions! Thanks to all who reviewed! Please continue to do so!  
  
Oh, and one more thing...this statement is only one person who's reviewed me and I won't say who.  
  
PLEASE. If you don't like my story, be gentle with me. I know you haven't said anything about my stories, but I'm not comfortable with the fact that you start saying things against me, because, I assume, of how the story is going. This is* my first story, and I'm not used to anyone saying anything to me like that. No one has flamed me. You haven't really flamed me...but please...If you have any suggestions for the story, please just ask. Please don't insult me. I already had some things I didn't like happen to me. So please? Anyway.... Thank you for reviewing and reading.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE?! THANK YOU!!! 


	26. Back in the Past

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. Hi!! *374* Reviews! Wow, thanks so much! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it! Finally, summer vacation! I hope you guys liked the last chapter I posted and I really hope you like this one! Questions, answers, and author comments after the chapter as always!! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! Here it goes! And please review!  
  
"Kagome...please be okay." Inuyasha thought to himself as he lay on Kagome's bed. He sighed himself and tried to get up. It was no use. The poison was circulating and he couldn't even if he tried.  
  
'Being in her room just makes me even more worried.' He thought trying to rid himself from the images of Kagome that flashed in his mind. 'This room is full of her scent. If only I could move!'  
  
"Inuyasha you awake?" Sota asked walking into the room and sitting down next to him.  
  
"Yup...Hey kid, why don't you go out and play with your friends? Pretty boring just sitting here with some half-demon." He said trying to smile at the little boy.  
  
"Nothing's funner than talking to my big brother!" He said happily.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. 'Brother? Heh, this kid is starting to grow on me.'  
  
"Inuyasha, how long has it been since my sister left? A while?"  
  
"I'd say almost two days."  
  
"Oh.she'll make it." He said looking at the half-demon. "She always does."  
  
'But...she..somehow I know she'll get into trouble.'  
  
Inuyasha smiled at Sota. "Sure thing, Sota."  
  
"You're so cool!" He said hugging Inuyasha and shocking him.  
  
"Eh?" He asked confused wincing a bit as the pain increased.  
  
"I know you're really tired right now, but you're still talking to some annoying kid like me. Thanks big brother! You have and always will be my hero!" He said smiling. "I wish I could just like you when I grow up!"  
  
"Heh..Thanks kid." Inuyasha smiled despite all the pain he was in.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Inuyasha better be okay." Kagome said to herself, sitting in the cool green grass.  
  
"Kagome! There you are." Sango said seating herself next to the girl as Miroku followed. "Hey, don't worry Inuyasha will be fine."  
  
"Of course, he's too stubborn to die." Miroku smiled.  
  
Kagome sighed. "I hope so. We got into a fight a little before I left."  
  
Sango gaped at Kagome. "What..?"  
  
"I got angry with him for not telling me about him getting hurt..and he...uhm..."  
  
"He?"  
  
"He..I got mad at him because he didn't tell me he met up with someone that's all..." She stuttered knowing that Sango and Miroku would already know who she was talking about.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha doesn't tell you those things because he doesn't want to worry you not because-"  
  
"I know he gave me the same excuse." She interrupted rather crossly.  
  
"Excuse?"  
  
"Look, I'm not mad at him anymore." She said, trying to hide some of the doubt in her face. "I..I feel bad for getting mad at him."  
  
'Although it hurts to know he only likes me because I remind him of Kikyo.' She thought.  
  
Sango sighed and remained silent.  
  
Miroku smiled and sat behind both girls and moved both hands to both girls. He slowly went up too----  
  
*smack*  
  
*smack*  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
"Miroku, if Inuyasha were here he would have killed you for even attempting to touch Kagome!" Sango accused.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked down. She was right and was he really lucky Inuyasha wasn't there as of now.  
  
Kagome blushed a bit and began to feel a bit uncomfortable. She knew it wasn't true, it was Kikyo he would worry about.  
  
"You guys, that's not true." Kagome said. No one was listening though, Sango and Miroku were too busy arguing.  
  
"Inuyasha would have sliced you in half you perverted monk!"  
  
"You guys-"  
  
"I would have fled long before." Miroku answered.  
  
"You forget about his speed." Sango countered.  
  
Kagome looked at them. "You-"  
  
"You forget about my kazaana."  
  
"He is half-demon." She grumbled.  
  
"Oh don't worry Sango!" Miroku said getting the wrong idea, "I promise I won't die! I'll be here with you forever!" He said, putting his arm around her.  
  
*smack*  
  
"YOU GUYS!"  
  
"Huh?" Sango and Miroku turned around and looked at Kagome. "Did you say something?"  
  
***********************  
  
Kikyo watched from the bushes astonished by some of the words that were spoken.  
  
'Inuyasha? Hurt? Heh. He'll get better. His youkai blood will help him. If not, I know somehow his friends will save him...So that's nothing to worry about.'  
  
'But then again, this girl is angry at him for not speaking of the encounter he had with me? I may have some advantage after all.' She thought smirking to herself.  
  
************************  
  
"You guys really shouldn't say things like that! You know it's not true!" Kagome yelled keeping Miroku a safe distance away from Sango.  
  
"What do you mean? Inuyasha gets angry every* single time a guy even comes close to you..Kouga...that guy he babbles about from the future...Naraku..Miroku is no exception. You know that."  
  
"He only does that because he might think that I could be harmed in some way, and then he wouldn't be able to have me detect the Shikon Jewels. That's all he wants me for anyway." She said sadly, looking down.  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome oddly and smiled. "Hey, you know that dumb dog really does like you."  
  
Kagome chuckled a bit. "Sure."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" She asked him.  
  
"I..don't know." He stuttered.  
  
"Maybe, because you are?"  
  
"I'm..not."  
  
Kagome sighed. "You met up with Kikyo, right?"  
  
"I----"  
  
"You had a talk with her...and...you.." She trailed off and started to look down at the floor.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'Maybe as a friend..but as for something more...I seriously doubt that.'  
  
"Well Kagome! It's almost time for dinner!" Sango said getting up. "I better start fixing something good since you came back.. We're really happy to have you here Kagome!"  
  
Sango smiled and rushed off to make dinner with a certain monk chasing after her desperately.  
  
"SANGO WAIT FOR ME!!! PLEASE!!" Miroku yelled following the demon exterminator.  
  
************  
  
Kagome smiled and watched them leave as she sat alone in the fields. She never noticed how much she missed her friends until now.  
  
"Why am I so sad about that?" She sighed, berating herself looking over at the quiet little village as she thought about how Inuyasha hid the truth from her.  
  
'I shouldn't be..its not like he meant for this to happen. Then again, it hurts to know he still likes Kikyo...but...if it makes him happy...' She thought.  
  
"Sad...about what?" Kikyo said walking out of the bushes and revealing herself.  
  
Kagome jumped and turned around. "K-Kikyo!" She stuttered. "W-Where did you come from?" She asked stepping back frightened.  
  
'Why am I afraid?' She thought.  
  
'Well considering that everyone says that Inuyasha likes you more than her, and she likes him..it would be pretty obvious she'd try to get rid of you.' Said another voice in her head.  
  
'Yea that way, nothing would stand between her and Inuyasha ' said another.  
  
"Why do you look at me that way?" Kikyo said smirking. Kagome shook her head and tried to smile.  
  
"I..j-just..wasn't expecting a conversation with you just now." She stuttered.  
  
Kikyo nodded. "I see."  
  
Kagome's eyes wandered around the priestess in front of her, and the first thing to catch her attention was a bow and arrows.  
  
She took another step back and her eyes searched around for her own weapon. 'I forgot my arrows in the village!' She thought desperately looking at the priestess.  
  
"I've come to talk to you." Kikyo said turning so Kagome could see her quiver that was full of razor sharp arrows.  
  
"A-About what?"  
  
"Inuyasha. Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know where he is!" Kagome lied.  
  
"Heh. He's at your world, I presume."  
  
"N-No! What makes you think he is?!"  
  
"Don't lie to me girl, I know."   
  
Kagome stared at Kikyo in pure fear.  
  
"Don't worry; I won't kill you now..you need to get that medicine for Inuyasha. Well, that is...if I don't change my mind." She said, approaching Kagome.  
  
"Just know this, DO NOT INTERFERE WITH US." She said whispering some sort of spell.  
  
'Wha.What's she doing? That's a spell she's mumbling..' Kagome thought covering her ears not able to plug out the words as the priestess continued to approach.  
  
****************  
  
"Shippo!" Sango called. "Will you go and get Kagome? Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Okay!" Shippo said smiling running out of the hut.  
  
Miroku looked at the little fox and smiled. "Well..it seems that he's back to normal  
  
now, I suppose."  
  
"It's because of Kagome. She's like a mother to him."  
  
Miroku nodded. "He wouldn't even bother talking before she came. Kagome really has a gift."  
  
Sango smiled.  
  
"Well of course, it's not everyday ye meet someone as great as Kagome." Kaede said joining in the conversation.  
  
*************  
  
"KAGOME?!" Shippo said eagerly.  
  
"KAGOME?! KAGOM-" Shippo stopped abruptly and gulped when he saw Kikyo towering over Kagome, who was lying on the ground with her eyes closed.  
  
'KAGOME! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!' He thought frantically running towards the area.  
  
Kikyo merely looked at him and left. "Remember, little fox, you tell and I WILL KILL HER."  
  
Shippo stared horrified. 'At least that meant Kikyo didn't kill Kagome just now..And Kagome doesn't have any wounds.' He thought searching her body as tears poured out of his eyes.  
  
**************  
  
"Where is he?" Sango asked looking around. "If he's not here soon, the food will get cold."  
  
"Put it near the fire." Kaede said. "That'll give it more time."  
  
Miroku stared at the food and his mouth watered. "Just a little bite, Sango?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Just a tiny little piece?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A little bit off the side?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"COME ON SANGO I'M DYING HERE! THAT FOOD SMELLS GREAT!! I HAVEN'T EATEN ALL DAY!! YOU NEVER COOKED LIKE THIS BEFORE!!"  
  
"That's because Kagome is here and I wanted to do my best. It's been a while since she's been here and I want her time here to be as good as possible. And, Miroku, none of us has eaten all day."  
  
Miroku sighed and stared at the food savoring in its smell. He turned to Sango and sighed. "You're torturing me right now. Just a little--"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"A tiny-"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Just a little piece----"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.  
  
Kaede sighed. "Miroku, patience."  
  
Miroku grumbled to himself and sighed. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to find something else to do." He said scooting over closer to Sango.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
* SMACK *  
  
"YOU NEVER GIVE UP DO YOU?!"  
  
"Heheheh.." He said rubbing his now swollen cheek.  
  
***************************  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo yelled shaking Kagome. "Wake up! Kagome!"  
  
"Shi.ppo?" She said grimacing. "H-Hey..I'm okay, no need to worry." She said looking at Shippo's crying face.  
  
"Kagome! What happened with you and Kikyo? D-Did she..."  
  
"N-Nothing.She just...I just.fainted." She lied smiling at the little cub.  
  
'Well, that's half the truth. Kikyo wanted to make sure I got the message not to interfere with her and Inuyasha with a couple hits. I could tell she wasn't using her full power though; it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Even if it does hurt..and after a couple minutes, I did faint considering how scared I was.' She thought.  
  
'Just some pain on my sides and shoulders, that's all.' She thought somewhat happily. At least the priestess didn't do much.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I'm okay, Shippo. Why did you come?"  
  
"Sango wanted me to.tell.you its time for dinner. It smelled really good!" He said between sniffles from his crying earlier.  
  
"I'm so happy nothing happened to you, Kagome!" He said jumping on to Kagome and hugging her tightly, not noticing Kagome's slight wince.  
  
"Heh, it's alright. I'm fine. So the dinner smelt really good, eh? Why don't we go and taste it?"  
  
"OKAY!" Shippo said happily rushing back to the village.  
  
********************  
  
"They're still not here!" Miroku said pacing around the hut. "I need food! Where are they? I'm going to die of starvation here! I'm gonna..I'll go find them!" He said, grabbing his staff and heading outside.  
  
Kagome and Shippo walked inside stopping the monk in seconds.  
  
"Kagome, Shippo I'm so glad your okay!!" Miroku said heading towards them and smiling at them.  
  
"Yea we're okay."  
  
Miroku smiled. "THAT'S GREAT!!!!!!!" He said pausing for a minute.  
  
"Uhm....Sango?"  
  
'What..?"  
  
"LET'S EAT!" He said rushing towards the food being abruptly stopped by Sango's boomerang.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
"ACKKKK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He said, continuing to run towards the food.  
  
Sango shook her head and grabbed his cloak and dragged him back to the corner of the hut.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Really hungry, Miroku?" She chuckled as the monk sat down and pouted.  
  
"Now then..." Sango smiled, putting the food in the center of the room on a cloth, "Let's eat."  
  
************************  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sota asked looking at him.  
  
".H-huh.?" He said quietly.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Y-Yea..I-I'm f-fine.." He said with shallow breaths in between. "Heh, the..poison.its..just getting to me." He said with a hint of humor in his voice to soothe the boy.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"P-Poison w-wouldn't..k-kill m-me..." He said stubbornly. 'Kagome...' He thought. 'Please, I hope you didn't get hurt.'  
  
"I hope my sister gets here soon to bring you some antidote." He said grimly. "Hey, Inuyasha...can you tell me about you two?"  
  
"U-Us..t-two?"  
  
"Yea! How'd you two get together?"  
  
"Y-You mean how w-we f-first met?" He stuttered.  
  
"Sure! Can you tell me like a little summary of everything that's happened so far?"  
  
'Not everything.' Inuyasha thought. 'I can't say anything about Naraku..or.Kikyo.or.'  
  
"Well, she freed me from..a spell..." He said remembering the time he first saw her as he continued on with the story.  
  
'I thought she was Kikyo...' He thought smirking to himself.  
  
'I pretended to hate her scent..I pretended I hated everything about her..I tried to stop myself from trusting her.But I had no control over it. She's nothing like Kikyo.But I do owe Kikyo so much...'  
  
"Wow! That's how you two met?! Cool!" Sota said admirably.  
  
"Heh.R-Right...and now, we're looking for all the shards of the jewel." He said between breaths after giving Sota a HIGHLY EDITED version of their adventures.  
  
"YOU'RE SO COOOOOLLLL!!!!!"  
  
"T-Thanks, S-Sota.." He sighed before falling asleep out of pain and exhaustion.  
  
****************************  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMHHHMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku said, eating the rest of his food. "GREAT FOOD SANGO!"  
  
Sango blushed. "Thank you."  
  
"MMhhmm...It is really good!" Kagome said savoring the taste on her lips as Shippo continued to eat more and more.  
  
"GOOD JOB SANGO!" Shippo and Kaede said after.  
  
"You're as great as Kagome!" Miroku smiled.  
  
Sango smiled. "No one is as good as Kagome."  
  
Kagome laughed. "This is WAY better than my cooking. Trust me."  
  
Everyone smiled. "I think there both great!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, I wish Inuyasha as here to taste it." She said, ruining the moment and deadening the noise level in the room.  
  
She looked around. "S-Sorry I didn't mean to ruin the moment."  
  
"It's okay. We understand how you feel. We're sure Inuyasha's fine."  
  
"......"  
  
"Come on Kagome, cheer up!"  
  
"....."  
  
"Kagome, come on. This is the first time in a long time we were able to see each other. Let's just enjoy."  
  
"I'll have the medicine for Inuyasha done by tomorrow night if I hurry." Kaede said. 'Hopefully that's not too late' She thought to herself, not daring to say it to Kagome.  
  
"Yes, that's if* time isn't up." Kagome said grimly as if reading Kaede's thoughts.  
  
"Don't be so down Kagome. Look on the bright side!" Miroku smiled.  
  
"What's the bright side...?"  
  
"Well the bright side is!! That," Miroku gulped and looked around, "the bright side is!! Uh..uhm..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The bright side is that at least!!!!! Uh...Err," He turned to Sango and whispered, "Hey, what is the bright side?"  
  
Sango glared at him.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
"ACKK!"  
  
"THAT DIDN'T HELP ONE BIT MONK!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "There is no bright side." She said, getting up and getting ready to sleep since it was getting really late.  
  
'Hopefully he's okay....I'll talk to him about Kikyo when I get back...If..I can bring myself to not cry about the situation..I'm such a cry baby..' She thought to herself looking forward.  
  
'My sides still hurt...But...he wouldn't care if I was hurt..would he?...No I won't tell him what Kikyo did, he wouldn't believe if I did tell him anyway..'  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked sitting next to her friend.  
  
"Yup." Kagome said sighing and giving Sango a blank look.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Shippo?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he was really happy when you got back...and right when he came back to get you for dinner he started being really quiet again..."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kagome I'm so glad you didn't get hurt!" He said jumping up to hug Kagome.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I'll....talk to him." She said getting up to outside to talk to the little kitsune.  
  
"Hey Shippo. What's wrong?"  
  
Shippo looked up at her and tried to smile. "Nothing."  
  
"I told you I'm okay.Nothing hurts." She lied whispering words of comfort to him.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What happened to you? I mean...about the demon you said attacked you after Inuyasha left?"  
  
Shippo froze.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"If you tell the girl a single word, I'll kill her. Trust me."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Shippo?"  
  
Shippo looked down and he broke out in tears.  
  
"Wha.What's wrong?"  
  
********************************  
  
"Hopefully that little spell works on Kagome...It's just a little insurance that Inuyasha stays mine." Kikyo smiled to herself in the darkness watching the conversation. "And of course, if the fox says one word, I'll keep my little promise to him; and kill the girl...if he does."  
  
********************************  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Sota said shaking the half-demon.  
  
"S-Sota....."  
  
"Try to stay up." Sota said pulling his arm.  
  
"I-I can't..." He said dropping down on the bed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you okay?! Inuyasha?!"  
  
*****  
  
END OF CHAPTER 26! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
To: leer45  
  
Q: Is this your Fav. Story that you've made?  
  
A: Well that's a hard one.Heheh.Well I really* like this story.To tell the truth, hehe, before in the very beginning, I thought I shouldn't post this story because I thought all I would get was flames..^__^ I'm so glad you all (all readers) like this story!! And as for your question...well I like all my stories the same, (I hope people read those too ^_^) but this is definitely one of my favs. :DDDDDDD WELL THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: Yusuke  
  
Q: When the Jewel is complete will Inuyasha become a full demon for the rest of his life?  
  
A: Well, the series isn't done yet, so there's no sure thing that Inuyasha will become full demon or full human or even.stay the same. No one knows what he'll choose to do except Rumiko Takahashi. :DD But if you want an opinion, and this based purely on my opinion ^__^, I think he won't become demon. One because when he lost his Tetsuaiga in one episode and he became demon, he went around killing in his sight. I think later he said something like I want to be a demon, but not like that. He felt really bad because he is afraid he hurts Kagome. But that's just opinion! ^_____^ I guess the only way we'll ever find out is to continue watching until the very end!  
  
Q: Will he wish that Kikyo to come back to earth or go to hell?  
  
A: Well, for the same reasons as above, there's no sure reason what he wants to do with Kikyo. The only sure thing is that he does* want to avenge Kikyo's death. His feelings are very confused. If you want an opinion, hehe, mine is that Kikyo in the end, will hopefully just be able to rest in peace. I REALLY REALLY REALLY HOPE HE DOESN'T WISH FOR KIKYO TO COME BACK TO EARTH.. I REALLY HOPE NOT.  
  
Q: Since Inuyasha is alive and if he is dragged to hell by Kikyo will that mean he can come back to earth or not?  
  
A: First thing first! I REALLY hope he doesn't get dragged to hell by Kikyo! And, back to your question, hehe, if* he is dragged to hell by her, I seriously doubt he'd be able to come back to earth. By the time he gets to hell, he'd already be dead, and there's no going back. So that would mean he's stuck in infinite flames for the rest of eternity. O.O;;; with...*gasp* Kikyo. WELL THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else, Yusuke! :DD  
  
To: lilhillbillie  
  
Q: Why does Inuyasha need to be upstairs and not downstairs?  
  
A: Well, because if he stays downstairs, the neighbors or one of Sota's friends would see him..and that would be trouble. I think I wrote the reason in that chapter. ^__^ Hehehe.. THANKS FOR REASING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: Litwolf89  
  
Q: Have you ever been to an anime convention and if so can you tell me what it was like?  
  
A: ^__^ Heheh, never been to one..But I want too! :DDD  
  
Q: Are Kagome and Inuyasha going to get together in your story soon? Please say yes!  
  
A: Well read and find out! Hehehe lol...I'll tell you one thing, I love INUYASHA/KAGOME!  
  
PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW AND THANKS FOR DONG SO ALREADY! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: Inuyasha94  
  
Q: If Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were really your kids who would be your husband?  
  
A: Uhm..*thinks* uh...*think*..er..*think* I have no idea. Hehehe...Hm.. *thinks*  
  
Well, I'll keep thinking! Lol.. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: lindy*girl  
  
Q: (No question, just comments)  
  
A: Yup, I heard that rumor about Kikyo being put to rest permanently in the second movie. Heh, although we all don't know if it's true. I guess we'll find out when the movie comes out! *hurries off to the store* Hehehe.. WELL THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: AnimeFreak  
  
Q: What happens in the second movie to make Inuyasha and Kagome kiss?  
  
A: Well, I've heard that Inuyasha becomes a demon (again) goes nuts, and Kagome calms him down with a kiss. I'm not too sure if that's what happens, but according to some preview pictures I've seen, there's a good chance that's what did happen.  
  
Sesshomaru Fluff  
  
Q: Have you seen the "Love that Surpasses Time" ? If so, do you know the names of the two immortal women with Mneomaru?  
  
A: Yes, I've seen the movie. I Love it! Cute Inu/Kag parts!! Heheh.and the names of the two immortal women with Mneomaru are Ruri (the one with her hair up) and Hari (the one with the longer hair). WELL THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: loozer-09  
  
I'm so sorry I didn't answer your other questions!! ^___^ I was looking in my reviews and I didn't see it... @_@ I'll try being more careful! Sorry! Really! ^__^  
  
Q: Where do you download the episodes in Inuyasha?  
  
A: I download them on Kazaa. You can register for Kazaa, (IT'S FREE!! YAY!! Heheh) on www.kazaa.com. If you have any questions on how to get them or how to download, just ask. Hehehe.  
  
Q: Are they in Japanese?  
  
A: Yes, but it has English subtitle. :DDDD THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! Feel free to ask anything else! Sorry again about last time! So, please feel free to ask!  
  
:D Any questions regarding future chapters in this story.... My answer is.read and find out! Please? Heheh.THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING, PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!!!!!  
  
Remember, feel free to ask anything!!  
  
THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO!  
  
Heheh..  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH!  
  
CH. 27 UP* SOON! 


	27. Time is a Factor

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Hello everyone..*454* Reviews! Thank you all so much.  
  
First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for the long wait..I am aware that I said I would update..Its just that so many things popped up in the summer, school started and well, ^_^ I'm still trying to get used to all this. Like I said, I tried in the summer, but things didn't exactly look up for me in summer..Problems kept coming up...Also, I tried extremely hard to think of something too, but I had a HUGE writers block that lasted a month or so.Yes, a month...longer than that even...  
  
Thank you all so much for being so patient and hanging in there. Please forgive me for not updating..I tried, I really did..  
  
At the end of this chapter, there will be more author notes, answers to questions, etc...  
  
I really do hope you enjoy this chapter.It took a while...Please review, I beg of you...As you can see, it has taken me a while to update.  
  
**  
  
The undersized room became quiet; the wails of the tiny cub silenced them all. Sango looked on confused nudging Miroku on his side to see if he had any idea as to why the child was crying.  
  
Miroku shrugged at her and looked at the cub pitifully. 'Shippo..Whatever it is you're hiding from us...It must be...It must be something bad..' He thought grimly.  
  
Kagome's face softened and she moved to sit next to the little fox. She smiled at him faintly and put her arms around the sobbing child in a motherly way.  
  
"Shippo...whatever it is you're crying about..It's ok..You can talk to me about anything...You can talk to Miroku..Sango..any of us..Don't ever doubt that..." She whispered.  
  
The kitsune didn't listen. He merely thrust his hands onto his eyes whimpering. His tears grew more and more intense by the second.  
  
'I wonder if it has anything to do with Kagome..He always worries when it comes to her....Inuyasha too...' Sango thought. 'Or..maybe something to do with all of us..'  
  
Kagome kept quiet. She knew Shippo was hurting because of something.She just didn't know what that something was.  
  
'Everyone needs time to say these things...' Kagome thought. 'I can't even tell Inuyasha how I feel...It must be harder on poor Shippo...'  
  
Kaede sat there quiet as could be. The look on her face was unreadable. 'Ye should be all worrying about Inuyasha..I fear that time is not on his side..And even if he does make it...I have a feeling something even worse is going to happen.' She thought grimly as the only the sounds of a child weeping were heard.  
  
***********  
  
"Inuyasha..Inuyasha!! Wake up!! Wake up!!" Sota yelled frantically shaking the half demon. Inuyasha hadn't said a word. He just laid there looking like he was in a deep sleep; unfortunately one Sota feared was the kind people never woke up from.  
  
'Come on dog-brother you gotta pull through this!' Sota thought to himself. 'Kagome needs you!'  
  
"WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!! Don't die!!"  
  
Sota became more anxious by the second. What'll happen to Kagome? What about their adventure?  
  
What if....Inuyasha never did wake up?  
  
**********  
  
The day seemed to pass by quickly in the feudal era. Shippo had eventually stopped his tears but he never spoke a word. His eyes were bloodshot from all the tears he spilled and tiny hands were trembling. Kagome looked down at the parched wooden floor worrying about Inuyasha.  
  
She pictured him suffering back at her world waiting for someone to help him. She grimaced at the thought. She never wanted Inuyasha to go through anything like that. But she couldn't do anything...if she could..she would've took all his pain, even if it meant her own life.  
  
She sat wrapping her arms around her knees and curled to her chest. She stared outside the door and tried to think of something positive. '.Inuyasha can't be..dying could he?' She thought burying her face in her arms letting out a soft whimper.  
  
"He's not gonna die...He's not gonna die.." She chanted rocking back and forth.  
  
Sango looked at her best friend; anxiety creeping into the features of her face. She tensed up and sighed. 'Please be alright Inuyasha...for your sake..for our sake..for...for Kagome's sake...'  
  
She suddenly felt something behind her and she sighed almost exasperated. 'Not now Miroku, I'm not in the mood for your perverted quirks.' She moved her hand toward Hiraikotsu ready to swap at him. The monk threw his hands up in a protective manner.  
  
"I'm not* doing anything." He said quietly. Sango glared at him. "Miroku I'm not in any mood for your---"  
  
"Sango I know.." He whispered putting his arm around her. Sango stiffened and turned bright red.  
  
"Miroku..." She seethed, motioning towards Hiraikotsu, thinking it was another perverted trick of his.  
  
"..Sango..I know when its time to be serious." He said quietly with a hint of hurt in his voice.  
  
Sango looked down as if ashamed. "I'm sorry.I just..I'm worried...for Kagome and Inuyasha's sake.."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement and looked at the slayer. "I understand...I feel the same.." He said quietly, "But..I..I..," He lowered in voice, "I don't think this is the best time to say this...but I..that is...I..."  
  
"Mi.roku? What is it?"  
  
".I..I..love...we have to help..k-keep.Inuyasha and Kagome to.together." He stuttered, changing the subject. "I don't know about you..but..Fate doesn't seem to be on our side...its worse..for Inuyasha and Kagome.." He whispered not able to bring himself to tell her he cared for her.  
  
***  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku and smiled faintly. Sango now had her head on Miroku's shoulder, her eyes were closed and her face was as red as Inuyasha's kimono. Miroku sat there contentedly smiling to himself and pulling Sango closer to him.  
  
'I'm surprised he's not pulling anything perverted..' Kagome thought smiling. 'They..They're a great couple...I ho-hope they stay together.' She thought with mixed emotions of sadness and happiness. The couple reminded her of Inuyasha, a reason in which she didn't know why.  
  
'Why are they reminding me of Inuyasha..? Its not like..He even cares about...' She cut off her thought when an image of Inuyasha popped into her mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome sighed. "You met up with Kikyo, right?"  
  
"I----"  
  
"You had a talk with her...and...you...." She trailed off and started to look down at the floor.  
  
"Kagome it's not like---"  
  
"What happened to you? I've never seen you this tired. Never."  
  
"It's nothing------"  
  
"Tell me what happened!" She yelled.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Why..Why does all this happen to me?' She thought as more images of Inuyasha and her popped into her mind.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome seated herself on a chair and sighed. "Please..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"I understand. You don't trust me."  
  
"Kagome, I DO TRUST YOU."  
  
"Then WHY don't you tell me?!"  
  
"I don't want you to worry!" He yelled back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
She sighed heavily and began thinking about what she would do if Inuyasha didn't make it. Would they just continue on their search for the shards as if nothing happened? Would she* just forget Inuyasha and all he did for them in time?  
  
She snarled at the thought. 'I won't forget Inuyasha.....I can't...'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She looked up, it was Kaede. Kagome's eyes brightened filling with hope as a smile etched the sides of her mouth. 'Did she find a cure?'  
  
"....I.....I've found most of the things we need to brew up this cure. But not all of the necessary things I'm afraid...It'll take some more time yet."  
  
Kagome grimaced. Her eyes were empty yet again. 'It's too late.' A voice told her. 'He's probably already dead.'  
  
'Don't say that!' A voice said shaking her consciously.  
  
'...........'  
  
She stood up and looked Kaede in the eye. "I'll help. Inuyasha doesn't have any time to lose. We might not make it." She said sternly surprising everyone.  
  
"Kagome...There's not much you could do. I'll know what I'm looking for when I see it. I can't just point out a picture and tell you to go find it." Kaede whispered pulling her head down.  
  
Kagome gaped at her without saying a word. "..."  
  
"Kagome..." Sango whispered. "Maybe...You just need some fresh air. We'll save Inu-"  
  
"Don't say it. Don't fill my mind with false hope!" She yelled angrily barging out the door.  
  
***  
  
Kagome strided into the forest, not quite sure where she was going. She needed to get away. Not just from everyone else, but from the world. She stomped her way towards the left and stopped when a huge river blocked the way to the other side.  
  
She fell to the ground drowning herself in tears wanting the pain to end right there right now. She closed her eyes, her memories flooding her every being.  
  
"If I never fell in that well....If I didn't go looking for Buyo....I never would have met Inuyasha. I never would be in this situation...I would be happy going to school with my friends, being with my family..Instead of breaking down over here right now. Why did I have to meet Inuyasha in the first place?!?!?!? Why me?!?!?!?! I HATE IT HERE! I HATE EVERYTHING HERE!" She screamed.  
  
She heard something stir behind her and turned abruptly ready to attack. Sango stood there with the kitsune perched on her shoulder and a great sadness in their eyes.  
  
Kagome looked back down. "...What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Sango whispered sitting next to her. "....Am I bothering you?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "N-No.."  
  
"...I'm sorry we caused you so much pain."  
  
"What.?"  
  
"...You...You hate it here..you hate everything here.." She stuttered repeating her words as Shippo's eyes brimmed with tears yet again.  
  
"You hate us too Kagome?" He whispered.  
  
"Shippo....Its not like that. I'm sorry I said that....I don't know where I would be if I didn't meet you all."  
  
"You'd be happy...going to school and being with your friends and family." Sango repeated. "I'm so sorry we forced you to come here."  
  
"You didn't force me...I come here because I want too."  
  
"........." Sango was silent.  
  
'She..hates us?'  
  
Kagome glanced at Sango. "Listen to me..I didn't mean what I said..I....I'm upset. I can't accept the fact that all I can do is sit here while Inuyasha is suffering back in my time. I just can't."  
  
"You all mean so much to me. You both, Miroku, Kaede, Inu-Inu..yasha..You all are* my family, you are my friends."  
  
She hugged Sango and smiled. "You're the best friend anyone could have. And you know what..? I wouldn't trade anything for my life here with all of you. I guess.....If you guys never met me......I don't know how your lives would be.......But I do know how my life would be if I didn't meet you all....And I don't want that kind of life."  
  
Kagome leaned forward taking the little bundle of fur in her arms and hugging him tightly. "Don't forget that."  
  
****  
  
"I better go find Kagome, Shippo and Sango. They've been gone for a while." Miroku said getting up leaving the hut.  
  
"Kaede please find that cure fast."  
  
***  
  
"You should have hope." Sango whispered playing with the grass under her fingers.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Would Inuyasha want you to be all sad like this?"  
  
Kagome smirked. "Heh....Your right. It's too hard though."  
  
"You're not the type to give up you know that."  
  
'.....I'm not..But Inuyasha dying isn't the only thing I'm worrying about. If he dies...I won't be able to tell him how I feel...If he survives...He'll just go back to Kikyo.' She thought. 'It's a dead end for me..either way.'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
".....Did Inuyasha tell you anything about Kikyo that I don't know?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Anything you know about Kikyo that I don't?"  
  
"No..why.?"  
  
Shippo looked up.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Tell the girl a single word, and they all die.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sango looked at Shippo. "Do you know anything?"  
  
"I..I....."  
  
********  
  
Kikyo smirked behind them. They had no idea that was behind them. 'Go ahead. Tell her little fox. I look forward to killing her.'  
  
********  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"N-No....."  
  
"Why were you crying before.?"  
  
"I w-was afraid if s-something happened to Kagome." He said trying not to break out into sobs once more.  
  
******  
  
"The spell I put on Kagome should take effect soon." Kikyo whispered turning around when she heard something.  
  
******  
  
"Hey!" Miroku yelled smiling. "You guys okay out here?"  
  
Sango sighed. "Miroku.....What are you doing?"  
  
"Just seeing if you guys were okay. You've all been out here for a while." He said seating himself on the grass thinking of ways to cheer them all up.  
  
The clouds darkened and tiny droplets of water began to fall on their heads.  
  
Miroku got up and looked over to the three of them. They merely sat there, oblivious to the rain that was falling.  
  
"Hey.....Come on guys, its raining. Let's go back to the hut before you all get sick."  
  
*********  
  
The droplets of rain grew harder and they strode across the muddy path while bushes and sharp thorns pushed at them while they crossed. Miroku sighed heavily getting sick of the low atmosphere his friends were giving off. It was starting to become a nuisance to him. But then again, he couldn't blame them. He worried just as much as they did about Inuyasha. Trying to lighten the mood, he turned to them and smiled.  
  
"We'll be there soon everyone."  
  
He glanced over to everyone when no one answered. "Are you guys alright?"  
  
They all nodded as the rain poured on their heads.  
  
"Come on, we better start running, the weather's getting worse." Miroku said abruptly running forward through thick mud.  
  
They all ran after him. Sango was way ahead of Shippo and Kagome and Miroku was barely in sight.  
  
Kagome slipped and fell, her leg was now had numerous cuts around them because she had fallen near a bush full with thorns. Shippo turned and ran back.  
  
"Kagome!! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, looking at her leg which was covered with blood and dirt.  
  
Kagome nodded and tried to wipe the rain out her eyes.  
  
"Do you need help? I'll get Sango and Miroku!" He said getting ready to run after them. He stopped and looked ahead, they were gone...At least they were not in their sight anymore.  
  
"That's alright Shippo...I can manage. They probably didn't see me fall and maybe they're close to Kaede's hut now."  
  
Shippo looked at her. "Are you sure Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Yes Shippo." She smiled, coughing a bit. "I just fell is all."  
  
"But you have cuts all over your leg!" He said, pointing at her.  
  
Kagome chuckled a bit. "I think we shouldn't worry about that. We should worry about finding our way back to Kaede's." She grimaced and pulled herself up forcing herself to smile.  
  
"Do you know the way back?" Shippo asked. Kagome shook her head no and winced.  
  
"Kagome!!" He said worriedly, "We need to get back soon! You're hurt!"  
  
"I told not to worry." She smiled, grabbing onto a branch and pulling herself up.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
**  
  
Sango and Miroku ran into the Kaede's hut dripping wet with mud all over them. "That was quite a run, huh Kagome?"  
  
"K-Kagome? WHERE IS SHE?"  
  
**  
  
The rain poured down harder and the skies darkened even more. Kagome and Shippo ran through the blinding rain not being able to see where they were going. A clash of thunder shook the area and Shippo shivered on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"ACCKCKKKk!!!" Shippo yelped forcing himself not to cry. Kagome shook her head trying to pry the fright off her mind.  
  
"We'll make it Shippo....Don't-"  
  
Another clash of thunder sounded cutting her off, and they saw a flash of lightning ahead. Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
'This can't be good.....' Kagome thought running as quickly as her legs could carry her.  
  
**  
  
"We have to go out there!" Sango yelled. Kaede pulled her back. "Sango you could get hurt out there!"  
  
"We can't just leave them out there!" Miroku yelled.  
  
"You can't go!"  
  
**  
  
Kagome's cuts ached and stinged as the rain and dirt pushed all over her. The wind grew harder and she took Shippo into her arms to make sure he wasn't blown away.  
  
'Why this weather....Why now out of all times.....' She thought looking ahead as more thunder and lightning threatened her.  
  
**********  
  
"We really have been having bad weather for a while...." Sota mumbled looking out the window and pulling his head down with every crash of thunder. ".Where are you Kagome?"  
  
He looked over to the half-demon. Inuyasha hadn't moved for days and Sota was beginning to wonder on whether or not he was alive.  
  
'I wonder if he has any chance to survive.or..that is if he's still alive...'  
  
His head popped up when he heard a crash. Instantly he ran to the window and looked out. A tree had been hit and was now on the ground. [A/N It hit a tree, not* the God tree. For anyone who doesn't know what the God tree is its Inuyasha's tree. ^_^]  
  
'I hope sis is in some sort of shelter right now..' He thought staring blankly, then turning back to Inuyasha.  
  
**************  
  
"I'm going!" Miroku yelled running out the door. "Sango stay here!"  
  
Sango ran to the door. "Please be careful Miroku!"  
  
**  
  
"Kagome??? Kagome where are you?" Miroku yelled checking every place they passed.  
  
"Miroku!!!" Shippo yelled rushing towards the monk.  
  
Miroku sighed in relief and looked down to the kitsune. "Shippo...how...where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's in there!" He said pointing ahead. "I told her to stay over there because she was hurt and---"  
  
"Shippo where are you?!?!?" Kagome yelled pushing through the bushes. "Shippo!! There you are I was looking all over-Miroku!!!" She screamed running up to him.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku gasped in shock. "What happened to you?"  
  
Kagome blinked in confusion and took a moment to look down at herself. She was dripping wet, with cuts all over her legs, the blood and dirt had mixed into her wounds.  
  
"It's nothing...I fell into a bush of thorns..." She said coughing.  
  
"We better get you back to Kaede's..Come on." He said, helping her all the way through.  
  
[A/N INU KAG FOREVER! =D]  
  
They strided through the dirt and mud as the rain continued to pour down on them. The thunder began to increase and was beginning to deafen them.  
  
"There they are!!!" Sango yelled in anxiety and yet relief at the same moment.  
  
Kaede and Sango both moved out of the way to allow Kagome, Miroku and Shippo some space to come into the hut.  
  
"..Thank goodness you're all alright." She smiled.  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Miroku said shaking his head trying to get the water out of his hair. "Shippo, Kagome are you two alright?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Kaede, will you please help bandage all of Kagome's wounds..? They seem to be getting worse."  
  
Kaede nodded and got out the bandages and some ointment to pour on Kagome's aching cuts and bruises as Kagome explained how she got them.  
  
"All because of this stupid weather..." Shippo mumbled pouting, seating himself on the floor.  
  
Kagome laughed a bit and began coughing excessively. Shippo jumped. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm great!" Kagome said through a fit of coughing. Sango shook her head. "No your not..."  
  
"Yes I-OWW!!" She yelled when Kaede adding some medicine to her wounds. It stung at her cuts and her eyes became watery from the pain. She swallowed her breath and smiled at them.  
  
"Ahem. Yes. I'm fine." She said ignoring the next surge of pain that passed though her body.  
  
Sango smiled a bit. "You're such a great person Kagome...."  
  
Kagome looked up surprised. "Huh? What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well..Even though you're in pain, you still insist on making it look like you're not so we won't have to worry.."  
  
Kagome's face flushed. "No.I really am not hurt..."  
  
Sango smiled. "See?"  
  
Miroku chuckled to himself. "You are a great person Kagome!"  
  
Shippo smiled and joined in. "Everyone loves Kagome!"  
  
Kagome tried to smile with all the compliments they were offering her. 'Yeah.everyone loves me.' She thought with sarcasm. 'Except Inuyasha.'  
  
Kaede poured more ointment on her cuts diverting her ideas to the pain she was undergoing.  
  
She looked at her leg as Kaede cleaned it trying to keep quiet and not worry the others. Kagome's eyes lowered. She was extremely tired from all the running, her throat hurt and she became a tad bit dizzy.  
  
"There it's done." Kaede smiled. Kagome got up and tried to walk. But as she got off the futon, her legs shook and she fell down to the floor.  
  
Sango leaned down and helped her up. "Maybe you should try resting first."  
  
Kagome smiled in embarrassment and sat back up on the futon and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
**  
  
It was still raining hard outside and the hut felt as if it was shaking. A few hours later, no one else was awake except for Kaede. She was trying to brew up every thing she had found and had finally come on a cure. She ran into the room shaking Kagome.  
  
"Mhhmmm......." Kagome mumbled turning in her sleep.  
  
"Wake up Kagome.." Kaede said shaking her harder. Kagome turned and eyed the old priestess obviously confused.  
  
"Wha....?"  
  
"I've found it. I found the cure."  
  
Kagome bolted out of bed as a shot of pain flew through her legs. "You what?? Are you sure that's it??? What...When did you find it?" She screamed waking up the others.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!?!" Miroku yelled jumping up with his staff ready to fight. "..Huh.? What's going on..?" He said groggily.  
  
Sango rubbed her eyes and Shippo stared at Kagome. All three mouthed the words 'huh' to the two.  
  
Kaede shook her head explaining how she was brewing up everything she hand found the past few days.  
  
"REALLY??? DOES THAT MEAN YOU FOUND A CURE?!!?" Sango yelled jumping up and down with happiness.  
  
Miroku smiled at Kagome. "Inuyasha's gonna be fine!"  
  
Those words brought tears of happiness to her eyes. 'We really found it!' She said to herself.  
  
Shippo ran around jumping with Kirara in sheer joy. "She found it, she found it!" Shippo sung in a sing-song voice. Kirara turned her head confused trying to go along with that Shippo was doing. But since she couldn't talk, she just followed along saying, "mew mew mew mew" In the tune that Shippo had done earlier.  
  
Kaede frowned. "I'm afraid this is no time to celebrate."  
  
The room became silent again. Kagome gulped and looked straight at her. "What..What do you mean?"  
  
Kaede set her eyes downcast. "We don't know whether Inuyasha is still alive or if the poisons already passed through his whole body..If he is still alive, you need to take it to him now because there is no time to lose..I've only brewed up a cure like this once. There's always the possibility it might not work."  
  
The room was silent yet again. As much as they hated to admit it, the priestess was right.  
  
"Then I'll take it to him now." Kagome muttered getting up and grabbing the medicine off the table.  
  
"You're in no condition to go." Kaede replied, "And the weather is still getting worse."  
  
'There's always* a catch.' Sango thought.  
  
"I'm not about to give up."  
  
Sango sighed. "Kagome...please..you need your rest."  
  
"I need* Inuyasha! I need to go and bring this to him."  
  
"You can barely walk, what makes you think you can that to him?" Miroku interjected. "You barely made it back before...And do you know how far the well is from here?"  
  
"You're slowing me down. I'm going whether or not you all like it." Sango grabbed her shoulder and Kagome fell into a fit of coughing once again.  
  
"Kagome....What if you don't make it?"  
  
"It's worth the risk."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Are you saying that Inuyasha's life is meaningless???" She yelled angrily pulling her arm out of her grasp.  
  
"That's not what I'm saying! We all care about Inuyasha very much! We know how you feel about him! But you can't just go out in this type of weather in that condition. Inuyasha would never let you do that. Not even for him."  
  
"..If you care for Inuyasha you'll let me go. I owe this to him."  
  
Sango sighed. "But Kagome---"  
  
"Sango..please..Inuyasha has risked his life countless times not just for me but for all of you too....."  
  
She bowed her head in defeat. "Please.......Please be careful Kagome...We'll never forgive ourselves if something happens to you."  
  
Kagome simply nodded and tried to head to the door when a sharp jab of pain in her leg. She stopped abruptly as they reopened. 'It's hard to walk..But that's not gonna stop me.' She thought.  
  
She ran out the door as the rain poured on her yet again and thunder clashed ahead of her. Kaede was right. The weather did get worse.  
  
She held the antidote in her hand tightly never letting go as she continued to saunter into the forest. It was cold and dark and she could barely even see where she was going. She kept bumping into things and she felt terrible.  
  
Suddenly, she tripped on an overgrown tree root and fell onto an immense boulder hard as the wind got knocked out of her chest. For a few seconds she remained in that position as images clouded her mind yet again.  
  
What if she didn't make it?  
  
*****  
  
END OF CHAPTER CHAPTER 27! Phew...Please review..I worked hard. Thank you all for being so patient!  
  
To: Litwolf89  
  
Q: How come Shippo looks half-human (with the head and arms) and half-fox (tail and legs) while his father in the thunder brothers episode looked like a whole fox? Why do they look different?  
  
A: Well, the reason is because some demons can look more human then others. It just depends on Rumiko Takahashi really..But I've heard that the more human they look, the stronger the demon. You notice, lol, that whenever they fight a demon for a long time, it looks more human? ^^* Yeah..lol.So basically, the reason is, as I've said, is because some can look more human than others, kind of like, some people can be taller than others. Feel free to ask anymore questions! I still love them! Thank you for reading and reviewing and hanging in there!  
  
To: Kohana  
  
Q: What spell did Kikyo put on Kagome? Sorry if u wrote it and I am too unobservant!  
  
A: Its alright...I didn't write what kind of spell Kikyo put on Kagome..Because it's a surprise. ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing!! And thanks for hanging in there!! I love questions!!! Thanks for asking some!! =D Feel free to ask anything else!  
  
To: Lady Inuko  
  
Q: Are you gonna do anything evil to Kikyo after Inu/Kag get back?  
  
A: Hmm..lol wait and see!! Please keep reading!! Thanks for the question!!!! Thanks for hanging in there and reviewing!!!  
  
To: Waterflash  
  
Q: Hey I luv this story. I'm a natural born Kikyo hater. She can rot in hell 4 all I care. Why can't she just DIE already? In Kagome's voice and Kikyo's kiss when Kikyo kissed Inuyasha I threw my water bottle at the t.v. cuz i wanted her 2 just leave him alone. The cable got messed up tho...  
  
A: YAY! ME TOO!! [Sorry if you're a Kikyo fan] Yeah... I know how you feel..lol.Thanks for reviewing! Feel free to ask anything!  
  
To: Alx91 [And everyone else!]  
  
Q: (None, just comments.)  
  
A: I'm sorry I haven't updated. Things weren't looking up for me at all. Please forgive about it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Well, that's all the questions for this chapter!! If you have any more questions, feel free to ask..  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING IN THERE AND BEING SO PATIENT! And just to let you all know, the next chapter will be up soon, and it won't be taking too long. I'm sorry!!!!!!!!  
  
*AUTHORS NOTE*  
  
Please....Please.......I know I haven't updated in a while, but it really would do me much good if I got any reviews so that I know that the people who have been asking for a new chapter have seen that I have put one up. It also brings up my spirits and makes me want to write much more.....so please review.Thank you all once again. 


	28. Back

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
HI EVERYONE!!!! How are you?! ^_^ Here's another chapter! I really wanted to continue! Thank you all for the reviews! * 495 * WOW! THANK YOU THANK YOU! I really hope you like it chapter...GOMEN FOR THE LATE UPDATE! It was gonna be earlier, really! I was in finals for a week, and then I got a virus into my computer so I couldn't get online for a little, that's why I couldn't update hehe..........Gomen nasai minna-san!  
  
*looks over at the door* ^_^- I'll do my homework later...*evil grin* I HATE* HOMEWORK! KILL THEM ALL!  
  
Ahem.......I hope you peoples like this chapter! I worked hard on it! ^^'  
  
HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! Please continue to read and review! Answers/Comments on at the end of the story as usual! (  
  
~*  
  
Rain...........Pouring down on her head. The thunder clashed deafening her as more mud dirt and water mixed into her wounds. She winced in pure pain and kneeled at the place she fell for a moment.  
  
She couldn't think. She was soaking wet, the pain was numbing her body, and her legs seemed like they were dying out on her. Kagome could barely make out where she was. Her vision blurred and she could barely see any path ahead of her. All she could make out was blurry dark images that looked like giant blobs. Kagome jumped when she heard something fall close behind her.  
  
A giant tree branch fell hard on the ground into the mud. The sky seemed to get darker by the minute as she continued to breathe shallow as she continued to wonder if she could make it.  
  
She grabbed the tree trunk in front of her and pulled herself up as hard as she could as pain shot through her body. 'I will make it........I have too.........' She urged herself forcing her legs to continue running.  
  
Time passed and by then, her shoes were wet, full of mud and dirt. Her white school uniform wasn't even white anymore and her hair draped onto her body. She continued to run; her wet hair and bangs clashing into her face; mainly her eyes.  
  
She tightened her grip on the little bottle in her hand telling herself to keep going. She knew the well was still far away and she would need all the encouragement she could get.  
  
On her way to well, she laughed to herself. 'Its funny how hard I try to get this medicine to him.....And how he still loves Kikyo.' She thought to herself thinking that most people would only work this hard for someone they loved who loved them back.  
  
She merely shrugged to herself closing her eyes for a minute. They were beginning to sting and she was sure by now they must have been bloodshot. Again, she shook her head. She was wasting time. Inuyasha's life was at stake.  
  
She strided deeper into the forest trying not to get more mud into her shoes. It was getting much more uncomfortable to walk than it was before. She continued to run not noticing the little downhill in front her. She gasped as her foot slipped and how she fell hard on her back, hitting her head and sliding all the way down.  
  
She pulled her self up again for the hundredth time that day wincing at all the pain and blood coming out here and there from her previous cuts.  
  
'Gotta keep going............' She urged running at a faster pace.  
  
~*  
  
Sango stared out the window with a look of pure anxiety on her face. 'Will she make it? Can* she make it?' She thought tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.  
  
Shippo was pacing back and forth, mumbling things like, 'Is Inuyasha still alive' and 'What if he isn't'.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Shippo.........Inuyasha is still alive. He's too stubborn to die." He said with a laugh trying to help everyone worry a little less.  
  
"How do you know? The demon had really powerful poison! I mean-"  
  
Miroku cut him off by putting his hand up signaling the little fox that they understood what he meant already.  
  
"We have to trust Inuyasha." He said simply hiding his own doubt looking at him uneasily.  
  
Sango stiffened and turned around lifting her face to them showing her confusion and doubt in her eyes. The emotion in her eyes were enough to make them all cower.  
  
"S-Sango.....?"  
  
"........You all keep talking about Inuyasha.......I realize that's important. But, how sure can you be that Kagome* will make it through this?" She said pointing back at the door. "She was wounded badly already and it's a long way off from the well to here."  
  
"Well then," Miroku said closing his eyes trying to think, "We'll have to trust her too. Don't you think she'll make it Kaede?" He said expecting some back-up words from the elderly priestess.  
  
The old woman sat on the side of the hut quietly. "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? I mean, we all know Kagome is not the type of person to ever give up in anything." Miroku smiled.  
  
"This time is different."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because time isn't on her side." The priestess said shifting a bit in her position.  
  
"Time doesn't matter. As long as she makes it—"  
  
"If she makes it and Inuyasha's dead, it won't do us any good. If she makes it and the antidote doesn't work it won't do us any good we can't find the right one."  
  
"She's got a point." Sango agreed sadly. "I hate to say it. I don't mean to put anyone's hopes down......But Kagome---"  
  
"Kagome will make it!" Shippo yelled. "She's the strongest one out of all of us emotionally possibly and even if you think about it physically! Sometimes I wonder who's stronger emotional-wise whether it's Inuyasha or Kagome!"  
  
Miroku nodded. "On the outside she seems happy but who knows how she really feels."  
  
"With all these things happening between Inuyasha and Kikyo, she has to be depressed or something....." Sango countered shaking her head cursing Kikyo inside for the thousandth time for hurting her friend. "It's all Kikyo's fault...." She mumbled. Kaede winced a bit and looked down.  
  
Sango, realizing what she just said stopped. "I'm sorry....I didn't mean too......I'm just really tense right now...."  
  
Kaede nodded in understanding. "Aye. I understand. This Kikyo isn't the Kikyo I knew long ago. She changed. My sister would never go to such lengths to have Inuyasha........She would be happy with whoever he chose himself."  
  
"You know," Miroku interjected, "I hate to say it but Inuyasha is part of the blame in this. Don't you think?"  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well, he refuses to tell either girl anything about his intentions for the future. He continues to keep them beside him—very close beside him. His actions are very misleading. One minute he's with Kagome seeming like he's chosen her, the next he's has Kikyo in his arms. I don't.......He's very hard to understand."  
  
"That's very true. Although I think he's already chosen. It's a matter of who he loves, not who he owes." Sango said.  
  
"He can't just forget Kikyo. What about everything she did for him?"  
  
Sango glared at him angrily.  
  
"Are you taking Kikyo's side?!"  
  
"Sango you know as well as I do that I am with Kagome all the way. I'm just listing every single possibility. You know Inuyasha would say the same about her..........."  
  
She nodded. "I'm sorry.......I can't.........I don't know what's going on with me."  
  
"Sango..........I do agree with you. I think inside Inuyasha knows who he loves. But that's not what we're thinking about. We're trying to see if he could get over his past and live on in the present and hope for the future. That future being with either Kagome------or Kikyo."  
  
"I don't see what he sees in her." Shippo piped in quietly. "She fights!"  
  
"What's wrong with girls that fight?" Sango said lifting a brow.  
  
Shippo shook his head. "No that's not what I meant!" He said innocently. "I mean she goes around killing things!"  
  
"I kill demons."  
  
Shippo stared at her in shock and didn't forget the fact that was a demon as well. "I mean...like....She can't forgive and forget."  
  
Sango smiled. "I know what you mean.....Just wanted to toy with you."  
  
Miroku headed towards Sango. "I love* women who can fight." He said, moving his hand lower to Sango.  
  
*smack!*  
  
"Ohhhh......Why's that? Because they can hit you harder?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Miroku shook his head in pain. "No, that's not exactly the reason. But, it does add that fire I love in women!" He smiled.  
  
"Miroku? What would you do if you loved Sango and then she died and came back?" Shippo said pulling on his sleeve.  
  
Miroku was silent.  
  
"And then! When she came back you like some other girl too?"  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Uhhh........."  
  
Sango blushed a bit, shook it off then glared at him again.  
  
"Well who would you pick?" Shippo urged continuing to nag at him.  
  
"Well if it were between Kagome and Kik—"  
  
"Nooooooooo......" Shippo whined. "Its not* Kagome and Kikyo. This is Sango and another woman."  
  
"Eheheheheheh..........."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "He would pick the other girl of course. If I were dead, it wouldn't be fair too—"  
  
"Hey I thought it was my choice!" Miroku interjected playfully. "Now Sango did you think I would leave you that quick?"  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I would pick................."  
  
The whole room was silent in complete amazement and suspense.  
  
"The more beautiful one of course!" He smiled wildly.  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango yelled, slapping him across the face.  
  
"What? WHAT? Shippo didn't say* she was pretty!"  
  
She glared at him yet again this time holding Hiraikotsu tightly in her hand. Miroku gulped and took a step back.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To be honest, if I had that situation................I don't know who I would pick. All I know is that I couldn't live a day without you glaring back at me." He paused, then smiled, "Even with the slaps."  
  
Sango looked at him oddly not knowing what to think. Then she turned around and smiled laughing a bit. 'What a first....that was actually sweet of him.' She thought.  
  
"So you pick the dead girl?!" Shippo yelled ruining the moment.  
  
They gaped at him. Everyone continued to stare at him and he began to sniffle with his eyes getting teary.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo........Inuyasha's situation is different."  
  
"You....You think?"  
  
Sango smiled. "I don't think..........I know."  
  
Miroku nodded. 'They have to make it.....' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm...almost there...." Kagome gasped between breaths taking a short break. She felt as if she was going to collapse. She was extremely tired. She barely had any air left in her lungs and her skin was turning a light blue from the freezing rain . Her lips began to quiver and they were no longer rosy pink as they usually were.  
  
She headed towards the well getting weaker and weaker by the minute pulling on everything in front her for extra support.  
  
"I...have to make it.......I'm coming Inuyasha..."  
  
She pushed through the trees and closed her eyes for a minute then opened them and looked ahead.  
  
She smiled widely. The well was still a bit far, but she could see it in the distance. She looked down the slope and slowly moved in front to slide down slowly cutting her already wounded skin even more. She couldn't even feel her body anymore. All she had on her mind was the antidote.  
  
She pulled herself up and ran forward. She tripped yet again and the antidote came flying off of her hands into a small ditch.  
  
She thrashed her head for a bit angry that she was so clumsy.  
  
"Why why why* now?!" She yelled looking ahead trying to recollect where it fell. She leaned forward and moved her hand into the ditch. At first she began thrashing it about as it hit some sharp edges.  
  
After a few minutes she finally got hold of the antidote.  
  
She held it tight and ran straight forward rushing towards the well more determined than ever.  
  
"The well!" She yelled pulling herself closer. She took a deep breath and jumped in.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~~*  
  
Sota sat next to Kagome's bed more quiet than he had ever been in his whole life. Something was worrying him. He didn't know whether it was Kagome who hadn't been back in days, or Inuyasha who hadn't been moving in days. He wasn't even sure if the half-demon was still breathing. All he knew was that Inuyasha lay there, completely still. He didn't move at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome appeared in her time and gasped climbing up the side of the well for the first time in ages. She dragged herself over and ran into the house.  
  
She pushed open the door dripping wet and ran up to her room.  
  
Sota continued to sit on one side of the bed just gazing at the window when Kagome burst through the door.  
  
"Sota!"  
  
When Sota heard her voice, he was overwhelmed. 'She's back! Kagome I can't believe it!' He thought happily before turning around.  
  
"KAGOME! WHAT.........WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"  
  
She was dripping wet. Her skin was pale and had a tint of blue on it. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were tiny little bags under them. Cuts were all over her legs, covered in dirt and mud; not to mention they were still bleeding. Her uniform was no longer white, and it now had rips and cuts all over.  
  
"No time to explain......" She said panting heavily rushing over to the "sleeping" half-demon. She stared at his pale face longingly. "It's been....a while since I've seen him." She leaned down and hugged him tight. "I've missed you, Inuyasha...." She said out loud, making Sota stare at her oddly since she never outwardly admitted she liked him.  
  
"Yeah...." Sota nodded staring at her.  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha........Has he moved at all..?"  
  
"Not one bit....." He said sadly.  
  
"Not even once..?"  
  
Sota shook his head and Kagome frowned. 'Is it too late?'  
  
"When was the last time he did move?"  
  
"About...a day...after you left..."  
  
She looked down in her hand and jumped. "Sota!" She said shoving the bottle in the air, "It's the antidote!"  
  
She took the antidote and positioned it to Inuyasha's mouth and poured it in bit by bit making sure it was swallowed down his throat.  
  
"Thank goodness you found the cure." Sota breathed.  
  
Kagome stopped. "......"  
  
"What's the matter sis?"  
  
"I..........I'm not sure if that's the real antidote....Kaede said she wasn't sure."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She said that she wasn't sure.....It might not even be the right antidote..."  
  
Sota sighed yet again. ".......Why am I not surprised..." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Kagome was still panting and she wavered a bit. "Yes well you know----"  
  
With that, she fell hard on the floor. Her exhaustion finally took her.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Sota yelled rushing across the room to his sister who was now sprawled on the floor.  
  
Sota stared at Kagome in pure shock with a frightened look on his face. 'KAGOME!' His mind screamed. 'She's not dead right? RIGHT?!'  
  
He didn't know what to do and his confusion was clouding his judgment.  
  
"What am I doing?!" Sota exclaimed thrusting his head back and forth in frustration. He stopped and looked over to his sister seeing her wounds all over. "THE BAND AIDS THE BAND AIDS!!!!" He screamed rushing down the stairs.  
  
"What am I doing?! The bathroom's upstairs!!!" He said hitting his head and running back up the stairs.  
  
He rushed back into the room tripping over a chair in the way. He growled at it and pushed it aside. "Stupid chair!"  
  
He took the band aids he had in his hand and rushed to Kagome getting out the alcohol.  
  
He took out a small rag and pressed it on Kagome's wounds, dousing it with bits of alcohol. He tried to close his eyes fearing more wounds and blood, but continued to help her.  
  
".......I wonder what happened to her......"  
  
~ * 3 Days Later * ~  
  
Sota was exhausted. He sat on the chair staring out the window mumbling things to himself wishing to that all of this was a dream. It was already night and not a sound was to be heard in the area. Surprisingly he fit Kagome and Inuyasha both on the bed.  
  
"...Dead or alive?" Sota thought staring at them both from the windowsill. "I wonder if—"  
  
"Mhhmmpphh......."  
  
Sota jumped up. 'What was that?!' He thought in excitement. He ran over to the bed staring at both of them. Neither one moved an inch.  
  
"Inuyasha? Kagome? You awake?"  
  
"Mmph...."  
  
"Are you—"  
  
"W-What are you talking about Sota?" Inuyasha stuttered not opening his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha?"  
  
".....Yeah......What are you----"  
  
"Can you stand?" He asked pulling at the half demon. "You've been asleep for days now!"  
  
"Ow.......Slow down kid.....Where am I......Huh......?"  
  
"You passed out a while ago...."  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at him oddly then winced at the light of the lamp. All he remembered was talking to Sota, being in large amounts of pain, and falling into some sort of sleep.  
  
"...Have you heard from Kagome?"  
  
Sota looked at him oddly.  
  
'Oh.....That's right....He hasn't turned around to see Kagome's behind him. Plus, he must still be recovering...maybe that's why he can't smell her.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sota said quietly staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look behind you."  
  
Inuyasha raised a brow and sighed. He turned around slowly mumbling things to himself.  
  
"KAGOME?! WHAT.....HOW...HOW'D SHE GET HERE?!" He yelled nearly jumping out of bed.  
  
'He sure is moving around fast for a guy who's been poisoned and unconscious for days......' Sota thought looking at him in awe.  
  
"What are those?!" He yelled pointing at all the band aids and things Sota put on her. Kagome seemed covered with them.  
  
"Oh......uhm.........She was.....kinda wounded when she got here.." Sota whispered.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW? WHO HURT HER?!?!?"  
  
"I don't know.....She came in....Gave me the antidote for your poison and passed out. She's been asleep three days now."  
  
"T-Three days?!" Inuyasha uttered not believing the words that passed in through his ear.  
  
'She came with the poison for me........She got hurt this bad because of me...'  
  
"..Yeah........"  
  
"Has she done anything during that time? Move? Talk? Eat? WHAT?!"  
  
"She hasn't moved an inch."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. He wasn't expecting that answer and he didn't expect Kagome to be lying next to him covered in wounds.  
  
'Why'd she...........why for me?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Errr!!! I'm sick of waiting!!" Shippo yelled pacing across the room for the millionth time. "Its been three days! What are they doing?! Having some sort of fun?!"  
  
Miroku raised a brow and chuckled to himself thinking dirty thoughts. Shippo eyed him confusedly and shook his head. "I don't see what's so funny." The tiny cub said putting his hands to his side.  
  
"Its nothing."  
  
"Why are you so.......calm?"  
  
"I'm assuming since its been three days, it was the right antidote and that Kagome is probably tending on Inuyasha right now."  
  
"That's a good point." Sango said, "Otherwise, if it wasn't the right antidote, she would have been back days ago." She smiled happily. "They must be doing fine!!"  
  
Shippo continued to give them strange looks. "But you never know.....what happens if something did happen?"  
  
.....................  
  
"Nothing else happened." Sango said, walking out the door. "I'm going out for some fresh air!" She said happily.  
  
"How does she know?" Shippo said.  
  
Miroku smiled at Shippo. "Shh.....Just let her have a chance to be happy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Kagome has returned to her time now has she?" Kikyo said looking in from outside behind the hut. "My spell should work soon enough." She said, smiling.  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo turned around finding the demon exterminator behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's not your concern." Kikyo smirked holding on to her arrows.  
  
Sango raised an eye. "Kikyo* what are you doing here?" She said with a little more threatening tone in her voice pulling out Hiraikotsu.  
  
Kikyo laughed and waved her hand in the air summoning her demons. With that, she disappeared.  
  
"Kikyo?! Kikyo answer me!! Come back!!" Sango yelled into the clear air holding on to Hiraikotsu just incase there was an attack.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Miroku looked up. "Huh? Why's Sango yelling?" He said out loud, walking out the door.  
  
"Sango?" He said approaching her from behind. Sango turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Kikyo was here......Looking inside the hut. I don't know what she was here for she wouldn't answer. She just.......left."  
  
Miroku looked up at the sky warily. "Uhm.....Well maybe it's not that big a deal." He said knowing with Kikyo there was always something up.  
  
"But she had this look on her face.....it was.....some look like happiness because something was gonna happen............I don't know....I don't know where I'm getting all this from."  
  
Miroku nodded understanding what she meant. "We'll let Kagome know as soon as she gets back. Is that okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Shippo yelled running outside trying to look ready for battle. "What's going on?"  
  
"Kikyo just popped up." Miroku said simply. Shippo grew silent.  
  
"Something wrong Shippo?"  
  
The little cub shook his head. "Did she do anything? Did she say anything?"  
  
"No.......why?"  
  
Again, he shook his head. "It's nothing."  
  
~*~*~*~~*  
  
"Did she say anything when she got here?" Inuyasha asked pushing the subject on Sota while staring at Kagome.  
  
'It's been so long since I've seen her.............I missed you, Kagome...' He thought.  
  
"Nah, nothing much. Just that she wasn't sure if the antidote would work.........But considering your up right now when you should be resting," He said raising an eye, "I'm sure it must have done you some good."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Anything about who hurt her? What happened?"  
  
"Nope. She said there was no time to explain."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sota looked at him with a funny face. "So she could get the medicine to you in time."  
  
"Oh..........right." Inuyasha said feeling dumb. "I knew that."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Feh. Are you sure* she didn't say anything?"  
  
'Well there was that fact she hugged him and said she missed him.' He thought.  
  
"Uhm........."  
  
"Anything?!"  
  
"Well she did say something! Oh....well it's not important though..."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I told you It's not important."  
  
"Just* tell me"  
  
"Are you sure? I mean its not worth wasting your time and—"  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on Sota's mouth. "Just** TELL me." He repeated.  
  
"Ok....Uhm.....She just hugged you and uhm....... said she missed you that's all."  
  
Inuyasha froze. ".......She......She actually said she missed me?"  
  
Sota laughed. "Well it surprised me too!"  
  
"...Very funny."  
  
"Well Kagome's not the type to just go and say stuff like—yeah." He laughed. He stopped when he noticed Inuyasha wasn't looking back at him.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome warily. He was afraid if it was too late. On whether or not she was going to die.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sota said looking at him oddly.  
  
"Uhm.........Nothing. Just checking for more wounds." Inuyasha lied, not admitting that he was actually afraid for once.  
  
He smirked. 'This isn't the first time I've been afraid.........I'm always afraid when something happens to Kagome.' He thought. 'Darn girl, always needing protection.'  
  
Smiling at himself, he moved a bit closer to her. He'd never admit it, but he actually liked to have someone to protect.  
  
Kikyo never needed protection, she was always able to fight for herself, kill demons, even beat enemies faster than Inuyasha did. Maybe that's why he liked having the idea of someone to protect, he never really had a chance before.  
  
Come to think, Inuyasha and Kikyo never really did fight together in a battle. He was either following her into the village or talking to her while she was busy doing her daily chores as a priestess, helping the wounded, the sick, the old, playing with the children and guarded the Shikon no Tama.  
  
'Its hard to believe Kagome's the reincarnation of Kikyo. They are nothing alike. Kikyo's serious; a great fighter, not much of a person for jokes, loyal to her duties as a priestess, never stopped working, and was always thinking of ways to better herself to protect the village. Her loneliness, her idea of being an outsider got to me. I guess that's why I fell for her.' He thought.  
  
'On the other hand, Kagome's the opposite. Though Kagome always helps people, she's not much of a fighter, tends to lighten moments with jokes, knows when to take a break, makes time for her friends or me to talk to her, not very serious unless its called for and having a tendency to be a little clumsy when angry. Do they have anything in common?' Inuyasha winced. 'Yes they do. They're both scary when they're angry.' He thought to himself shaking his head.  
  
'Now how'd I fall for Kagome?' He mused. 'I have no idea..................It just...happened. I suppose.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sota piped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You better get some rest. You just came out of days of sleep without moving, or anything."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sota. The little boy was exhausted, and his eyes were ready to drop. He smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Sure. Thanks for everything kid." He said patting Sota on the head.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night Inuyasha!" Sota said happily. 'Inuyasha's so cool!!!!!!!!!!!!' He thought getting ready to go to bed.  
  
Sota was asleep within a few minutes. Inuyasha got up for a brief moment quietly and hugged Kagome. "Thank you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek thinking of what he was gonna do tomorrow.  
  
"Night...........Kagome."  
  
******  
  
End of Chapter 28! Chapter 21 up soon!  
  
I already had this chapter written, but my computer started having problems, and then ff.net was down, and then all my school stuff started interfering. I'm so sorry!!! I will keep writing and hopefully my computer doesn't act up. I hope you liked this chapter, I worked hard on it...please be gentle with me, I've been really sick all week.....but I figured I should write up something for you guys.  
  
Thank you so much for sticking by there!!!  
  
.....*cries* I got no questions last chapter!!! ;_;  
  
I hope to see more comments and questions from everyone! *hugs everyone*  
  
*coughs* -___- I hate being sick.....*sniffles* I'm sorry about the wait everyone! Please forgive me!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
I worked really hard...so please! 


End file.
